Alma Negra
by Txitxas
Summary: Un accidente, una nueva oportunidad de impedir el Tercer Impacto
1. Prólogo

Todos los derechos de autor y copyright de los personajes y de la serie Evangelion son propiedad de GAINAX.  
Este fanfic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro por mi parte, sólo era una idea que me corría por la cabeza.  
Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias a mis amigos de Kanillejas por no reírse de mi idea (tito Pi, Patxi, Martín y muchos más que quedo en el tintero). Gracias especiales a Sonia (pájara de cuentas) y a su novio Carlos (Mousse) por aguantarme todos los días con el mismo rollo del fanfic en el trabajo.  
Si tenéis alguna queja, sugerencia o alabanza, la podéis dirigir a la dirección de mail redskinhead@latinmail.com, espero que os guste.  
.....................................................................................................................................********************************************************************************************  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV, el comandante Ikari conversaba con Rei después de unos experimentos de sincronización intercambiando los Evas.  
  
-¿Hubo algún problema con el Eva UNIDAD-01?-.  
  
-No señor-.  
  
-¿Sentiste algo en especial?-.  
  
-La única diferencia era que el interior olía a Shinji-.  
  
-Bien, está bien- cruzando sus brazos por la espalda -acompañame, Rei, debemos hablar en privado tú y yo-.  
  
Mientras los dos se dirigían al despacho de Gendo, Asuka y Shinji se cambiaban en los vestuarios. De vuelta a casa Asuka se volvía a meter con Shinji.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa al tercer elegido? ¿está triste de que su papaíto prefiera a una niña modelo que a su propio hijo?-.  
  
Shinji agachó la cabeza -déjame en paz Asuka, no estoy de humor ahora-.  
  
Asuka puso los brazos en jarra -¡oh! el gran Shinji Ikari, el gran salvador, el héroe de NERV no está de humor- y prosiguió -la verdad es que tu padre prefiere a Rei porque tú no eres más que un maldito cobarde ¿me oíste?-.  
  
Shinji estaba cansado, cansado de NERV, cansado de Asuka y sus insultos, cansado de todo -se podrían ir dejarme sólo por una sola vez...- pero Asuka seguía con su cantinela -esta noche que Misato está fuera, no se te ocurra espiarme cuando me cambie. Es un suplicio tener que vivir con un pervertido como tú...-.  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué no te marchas?-.  
  
-¡Claro que no! eso es lo que tú quisieras para poder espiar a Misato mientras duerme ¿no?-.  
  
Shinji se dio por vencido, agachó la cabeza, suspiró y se puso los cascos del walkman.  
  
Al día siguiente Fuyutsuki entró como un vendabal en el despacho del comandante Ikari -¡comandante Ikari! ¡comandante Ikari! ¡ha habido un atentado en el instituto de su hijo!-.  
  
Gendo levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador -¿cómo se encuentran los pilotos?-.  
  
-Han sido heridos gravemente, han muerto bastantes chicos, parece que tuvimos suerte después de todo-.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Rei?-.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿perdón? ¿no entiendo?-.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Rei?-.  
  
-Bi... bien, llegó tarde a clase y la bomba ya había explotado- explicó un tanto sorprendido -Shinji se encuentra en el...-.  
  
-¡De acuerdo!- interrumpió -puede retirarse- volviendo a la pantalla de su ordenador.  
  
Fuyutsuki salía del despacho murmurando -y es su propio hijo...- mientras Gendo pensaba -Ya no hay vuelta atrás, la instrumentalización humana ha comenzado...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	2. Capítulo 01

CAPÍTULO I: ¡NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSIÓN!  
  
  
Asuka fue a casa de Shinji más temprano de lo normal, ya que ese día tenían preparada una excursión.  
  
-Seguro que está dormido como todos los días-.  
  
Llamó a la puerta y salió Gendo Ikari a recibirla con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?, si es Asuka, pero hoy vienes más temprano- apuntó Gendo.  
  
-Sí- poniendo la cara más dulce que tenía en el repertorio - como hoy tenemos excursión, hay que llegar una hora antes al instituto por el autobús-.  
  
-Bien, pues pasa a ver si puedes despertar a ese holgazán- le dijo mientras entraba en la cocina para preparar la comida de su hijo.  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Asuka entró en el cuarto de Shinji como hacía todas las mañanas y lo encontró como siempre, hecho una leonera pero con un cierto orden en el desorden, pensando que lo despertaría de una manera más romántica de lo habitual, se acercó a la cama y susurró al oido de Shinji:  
  
-Buenos días, kinder, ya es hora de levantarse-.  
  
Shinji, que en esos momentos estaba soñando con una compañera muy potente llamada Sakura, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Asuka y la responde con un susurro también:  
  
-Sakura, cariño, quedate un rato más conmigo en la cama-.  
  
-¿¿¿............???-.  
  
Poco después, por las calles de Tokyo se podía ver a dos chicos con uniforme de camino al instituto. Mientras corrían, Shinji iba rezongando -no sé lo que la pasará, pero no hacía falta que me diera ese tortazo para despertarme-.  
  
-Callate ya idiota, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde, y ya sabes como se pone tu "hermanita" Rei cuando la haces esperar-.  
  
Cuando estaban llegando al patio del instituto vieron a una Rei con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-A ver, ¿de quién ha sido la culpa esta vez?-.  
  
-De quien va a ser, del inútil de Shinji.-  
  
-Entonces por qué le vas a buscar, ¿sois novios o no?-  
  
Asuka se sonroja al oir esto y al girarse para mirar a Shinji, -pero ¿dónde se ha metido?-.  
  
-Ja, ja,ja, parece que no puedes controlarle aunque no paras de decirle que es un inutil-.  
  
-No tan inútil como el desgraciado de tu Toji-.  
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron serias, mirándose a los ojos y mascándose la tragedia, pero en la última fila del autobús, mirando a escondidas.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ¿has visto que colorada se ha puesto Asuka?-  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, es verdad, pero que me dices de Rei, eh Toji-.  
  
-La verdad que sí, son bastantes patéticas por preocuparse por vosotros-.  
  
Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí con una enorme gota en la frente -Srta.... Srta.....¡Srta Misato!-.  
  
-¡En efecto! y me parece que van a tener problemas con estas chicas-.  
  
-¡Asuka!, ¡Rei! vengan aquí- gritó a las chicas, las cuales se dieron cuenta de que eran las últimas en subir al vehículo.  
  
-Miren lo que encontré haciendo la limpieza- mirando fijamente a los dos chicos. -Voy a darles dos opciones; la primera es estar bajo las ordenes de estas dos chicas durante la excursión- haciendo un guiño a estas -o serán los ayudantes de campo de la profesora Ritsuko-.  
  
Shinji y Toji bajaron la mirada y se observaron disimuladamente; rápido y en posición de firmes exclamaron al unísono -¡¡seremos unos buenos ayudantes!!-.  
  
-¿Eres idiota? kinder- explotó Asuka -no sé como te aguanto, de verdad que te aborrezco, ¿cómo es que prefieres realizar estúpidos trabajos de campo sobre residuos radioactivos en vez de estar conmigo?-.  
  
-Asuka tiene razón- miró tristemente Rei a Toji -¿tan malas somos con vosotros?-.  
  
-Muy bonito, pero que conmovedor; creo que la profesora Ritsuko estará encantada de disponer de cuatro ayudantes en vez de dos-.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!!!- se sorprendieron los cuatro.  
  
-Pues sí, la verdad es que no me gusta separar a las personas que se llevan tan bien, además, Asuka y Shinji parecen una pareja de novios- les contesto mientras los aludidos se ponían como una granada.  
  
-¡Mentira!- exclamó furiosa Asuka mientras se daba la vuelta -y tú, ¿se puede saber de que te ríes niña modelo?- dirigiéndose a Rei.  
  
-¡Yoooo!, de nada, pero me parece que tiene razón- respondió Rei mientras se tapaba la boca para no hacer enfadar a su amiga.  
  
-Que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh Shinji?- le susurró Toji -¿hasta dónde has llegado?-.  
  
-No seas imbécil- le susurra, y ya por lo alto -pero bueno Toji, lo que si me parece es que tendré que llamarte "cuñad-astro"- con una sonrisa triunfal. haciendo que ahora se sonrrojaran Rei y Toji.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, dentro del autobús.  
  
-Hay que ver, ¿dónde se habra metido ese maestrillo?- pensaba en voz alta Misato mientras observaba su reloj.  
  
-¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclama Kaji entrando al autobús -¿estamos todos?-.  
  
-Sí, sólo faltabas tú- le responde Misato con muy mal humor.  
  
-Mil perdones, linda dama- contesta besándola la mano y haciendo una reverencia de rodillas.  
  
Mientras Misato no sabe a donde mirar y se pone del color de los tomates, Kaji guiña un ojo a Shinji y a Toji, los cuales le hacen el símbolo de la victoria.  
  
-Este hombre nunca cambiará- comenta Rei con aire cansado.  
  
-Sí, ¿no es adorable?- responde Asuka con un suspiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................... 


	3. Capítulo 02

CAPÍTULO II: LLEGADA Y ¿QUÉ TRABAJO ES ESE?  
  
  
El viaje estaba programado para hacer una visita a una nueva planta nuclear, la cual, a diferencia de las demás, utilizaba los desechos nucleares de las demás para producir energía de forma experimental y experimentaba con las utilidades de la radioactividad residual de dichos desechos, al ser ésta una forma de energía también.  
  
La profesora Ritsuko Akagi había conseguido un permiso especial para visitar la planta de unos contactos que mantenía de tiempos universitarios; así que cuando pidió permiso al director Fuyutsuky Kouso para realizar la excursión, este se lo concedió enseguida (no todos los días se pueden visitar instalaciones de tecnología punta), pero con una advertencia:  
  
-Tenga mucho cuidado, también yo estudié física cuántica y todavía no sabemos bien cuanta energía puede encerrar un átomo ni como controlarlo, además se han oido rumores sobre la realización de experimentos bastante peligrosos-.  
  
De vuelta al autobús, todo era jolgorio y gritos.  
  
-Chicos, cállense y compórtense de una vez- era la voz cansada de Misato por enésima vez.  
  
-Sientate y disfruta del paisaje, son jovenes y les sobra energía- la aconsejó Kaji con una gran sonrisa sentado al lado de ella.  
  
-¡Acaso insinuas que soy una anciana!- se enfadó Misato.  
  
-Espera,espera...- empezó Kaji.  
  
-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!- se oyó de repente al final del autobús, seguido del sonido de una gran de una gran bofetada.  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿qué?... pero, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- gritó indignado Shinji levantándose para enfrentarse a Asuka.  
  
-¡Me tocaste por la espalda y luego empezaste a bajar la mano hasta..!- respondió roja de rabia y vergüenza.  
  
-¡¿Ah sí?!, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que estoy sentado delante de ti?- la contesto - aunque... no será que estás celosa porque estoy hablando con Sakura- y diciendo esto puso la cara de un detective que hubiese dado con la prueba principal contra un criminal.  
  
-No seas idiota, ¿por qué iba a estar celosa de una cría que habla con pervertidos?-.  
  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, mientras estos echaban chispas enfrentadas, durante cinco minutos y a la vez exclamaron:  
  
-¡¡¡Kaworu!!!-  
  
Este se hacía el dormido en el asiento de atrás, pero al saberse descubierto, abre los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa pícara sostiene:  
  
-Deberías comer menos, si no, por detrás vas a parecer una hormiga-  
  
-¡Acaso me estás llamando culona!- chilla Asuka azul de rabia.  
  
-No, pero ahora que lo mencionas...-   
  
No pudo terminar su frase porque ahora sí que estaba durmiendo como un bebe, y con una tartera de aluminio encima del enorme chichón que le acababa de salir en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Asuka!- reprendió Misato -¿no querrás escribir una redacción sobre la excursión de 1000 palabras?-.  
  
-No, perdone, pero es que estoy rodeada de una panda de pervertidos y...-.  
  
-¡¡¡A CALLAR!!!-.  
  
Asuka se sentó malhumorada y refunfuñando en alemán. Mientras tanto, Rei estaba anormalmente callada, miraba el paisaje y suspiraba. Toji se dió cuenta de todo esto y le cambio el sitio a Shinji (2 chocolatinas y 1000 yenes) para acercarse más a Rei.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?, en otras circunstancias hubieras ayudado a tu hermanastro; además, tenías la oportunidad de golpear al moscardón de Kaworu-.  
  
-Por el tono de tus palabras, parece que no te gusta que hable con Kaworu- le contesta sin modificar su cara, pero con una sensación gratificante en su interior.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿a mi?, no, no, me da igual, sólo que... sólo que...- travándosele la lengua -sólo lo digo por ti-.  
  
-Está bien, de todos modos no tengo ganas de fiesta- responde Rei - o es que no te acuerdas de que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre-.  
Mientras dice esto, Rei sigue mirando con ojos vidriosos el paisaje - sólo tengo conmigo a mi madre Yui Ayanami, mi hermanastro mayor Shinji Ikari y a mi padrastro, Gendo Ikari, que aunque se separo de mi madre cuando ella conoció a mi padre, a su muerte me ha tratado como si fuera su hija- después de un suspiro -les debo tanto a los tres...-.  
  
Toji pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rei; esta al sentir el contacto se puso tensa, pero al momento se relajó, la hizo volverse diciéndola -también puedes contar conmigo. Sé que no soy de tu familia, pero podría...-  
  
Sus caras se fueron acercando más y más, cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! parece que los gorriones ya tienen plumas y quieren empezar ya a volar-  
  
Se separaron al instante mirando el suelo los dos bastante avergonzados mientras Kaji se reía abiertamente.-Tranquilos chicos, no le diré nada a Misato, por cierto Rei, ¿puedes llamar a Asuka y Shinji?- y bajando la voz en un tono más confidencial -que no se enteren los demás,¿vale?-.  
  
Mientras Rei se levantó para avisar a los chicos, Kaji mira pícaramente a Toji y le aconseja -Toji, tienes mucha suerte, Rei es una chica encantadora y además muy guapa ¡no la dejes escapar!-.  
  
-No, no señor- respondió Toji sonrojándose aún más.  
  
Una vez que están los cinco -sé que les gusta el campo, la verdad es que en Tokyo no hay más cemento y asfalto, así que vamos a hacer una cosa-.  
  
Cuatro pares de ojos le miraban con curiosidad -como sé que les han castigado, puedo hacer que sea más llevadero hablando con Ritsuko....- guiñándoles un ojo -...y que los asignen para comprobar los efectos de la radiación a pequeña escala en el medio ambiente-.  
  
-Eso suena un poco peligroso,¿no?- objetó Shinji.  
  
-Tú y tus miedos; me das lastima,¿cómo vas a tener novia siendo un chico tan débil?- satirizó Asuka.  
  
-Por lo menos no tendre que preocuparme de que mis hijos salgan con la cara del Fary chupando un limón cuando mamen de tus pechos por tu mala leche y...-.  
  
PLAAFFF, bofetón -¡toma por grosero!-.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya vale- se impuso Kaji -ya estamos llegando-.  
  
En efecto, el autobús paró a la entrada de una especie de bunker en medio del campo, allí no había un edificio en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. A la entrada del bunker les esperaba la profesora Ritsuko, y junto a ella estaba una mujer un poco más joven, que parecía ser la guía en las instalaciones.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............................................................................................................. 


	4. Capítulo 03

CAPÍTULO III: LOS PERDIDOS  
  
  
  
-Buenos días- los recibió Ritsuko -Misato, parece que no tienes buena cara- y observando como bajaba Kaji del autobús -o es que ayer hubo cachondéo-.  
  
-No digas tonterías, nunca en mi vida me acercaría a un tipo que lo único que le gusta es salir al campo y mirar a los pájaros-.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, haya paz ¿eh chicas?- intervino Kaji viendo hacia donde derivaba la situación con su típica sonrisilla seductora; y girándose hacia la extraña que no había dicho nada mientras tanto -y tú, ¿quién eres?-.  
  
-¡Huy que despiste! venir que os voy a presentar. Misato Katsuragi, profesora de literatura y "torturadora" de la clase que viene de visita; y Kaji Ryouji, profesor de ciencias naturales y "don Juan" del instituto; esta es Maya Ibuki, directora del área de experimentación radiológica de la central y amiga personal desde la universidad-.  
  
-Buenos días, encantada de conocerla- saludó con una cordial sonrisa Misato.  
  
-"Será" todo un placer de conocer- insinuó Kaji.  
  
-Eh... esto...buenos días- respondió con una bola en la garganta mirando a Kaji -pasemos dentro de las instalaciones y se las enseñaré-.  
  
Toda la clase entró dentro de lo que parecía un búnker.  
  
-No he visto ningún edificio alrededor, ¿no se habrán equivocado de lugar?- comento en voz baja Misato.  
  
-No, sra Misato, todo el conjunto es subterráneo- la contestó Maya.  
  
-¡¡¡SOY SEÑORITA!!!-  
  
-Perdóneme, pero al observar su edad...- no siguió porque comprendió que su vida estaba en juego -en fin- dirigiéndose a todo el grupo -todas estas instalaciones sólo tienen un proposito; y es la experimentación y posible aprovechamiento de algo que ahora mismo se considera una basura, la radioactividad residual de los desechos nucleares. Como ya sabrán, o si no se lo recordaré, todo material inestable atómicamente, desprende partículas subatómicas y radiación hasta que este se convierte en otro elemento más estable. Hasta el momento no sabemos como poder aprovechar este tipo de energía, ya que algunos se desintegran en milésimas de segundo y otros podrían durar más que la edad del universo, pero para eso estamos aquí nosotros, para intentar hacer trabajar todo ese potencial a nuestro favor-.  
  
-¿Cómo se sabe que es una energía?- preguntó un alumno.  
  
-Porque es capaz de realizar un trabajo, cuando se aplica radioterapia a un enfermo de cáncer, esta radiación destruye los enlaces de ADN de las células cancerígenas, y eso es un trabajo; además se puede medir, por lo tanto es una magnitud- respondió Maya.  
  
Entre todas las explicaciones, Maya les fue enseñando aquellas instalaciones no restringidas. El conjunto de todo era un enorme agujero en el suelo con la instalaciones asemejando edificios en su interior, teniendo incluso un pequeño lago interior.  
  
-¡Esto es increible!- se asombraron Toji y Shinji -¿por qué no lo contruyeron en la superficie como las centrales convencionales?- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder? si hubiera una fuga de radiación, esta sería facilmente controlable en un sitio así, sin tener que extender la contaminación por una gran superficie, además que todas estas rocas serían una estupenda protección hasta que llegara la ayuda- le respondió triunfalmente -acaso no recuerdas el área que contaminó Chernobyl, si hubiera estado en un sitio así, el daño hubiera sido mucho más localizable y tratable-.  
  
Siguieron la visita mientras Asuka y Shinji se seguían peleando, a su lado Rei y Toji caminaban juntos mientras casualmente rozaban sus manos, en esto que Asuka se giró y les mira sorprendida.  
  
-¿Será posible?, miren a la niña modelo con su amor platónico- se burló Asuka.  
  
-Déjales en paz, estás envidiosa porque a ti nunca te pasara eso- contestó a su vez Shinji.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no puedes ver feliz a nadie a tu lado- gritó Rei saliendo de su pasmo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, miró al suelo avergonzada.  
  
-¡A ver vosotros cuatro rezagados!- suspiró cansada Misato -os habéis quedado sin comer en la recepción, comeréis mientras ayudáis a la Srta Ritsuko-.  
  
-Muchas gracias niña modelo- susurró enfadada Asuka.  
  
Pasaron por un edificio que tenía muchas jaulas y fosos, con animales bastante curiosos.  
  
-Hay unos bichos muy interesantes aquí- comentó Kaji -aunque no sé que pinta un zoológico aquí-.  
  
-No es zoo, es nuestro edificio de experimentación con animales- aclara Maya -les exponemos a niveles controlados de radioactividad y les producimos mutaciones artificiales-.  
  
-Eso es inhumano- supiró Rei -es injusto que traten así a cualquier ser vivo-.  
  
-Puedes tener razón- pensativamente la contestó Maya -pero ¿cómo tendríamos este animal si no?-.  
  
En una fosa de unos 50 metros cuadrados había un animal que parecía un pollo gigante, pero no tenía plumas y poseía una cola poderosa; su piel tampoco tenía pelo y recordaba a la de los lagartos pero sin escamas. Maya pulsó un interruptor y una puerta se abrió saliendo de ella una oveja.  
  
El animal se giró y todos pudieron verlo claramente, aunque nadie lo creía era un Carnosaurio, medía cinco metros más su presa, la cual todavía no se había dado cuenta del peligro al estar su enemigo escondido en unas rocas en medio del foso.   
  
Los chicos estaban fascinados por lo que estabán viendo; el Carnosaurio se acercaba a su presa por detras, y aunque era muy grande también era muy silencioso; se acercó hasta estar a unos diez metros, su boca babeaba una saliva muy espesa que le caía a grumos por las comisuras de las fauces; mientras la oveja estaba balando y buscando algo de hierba, sin presentir que su enemigo se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás.  
  
En un momento, el dinosaurio emitió un rugido atronador y se lanzó en pos de su presa, la cual se quedó unos segundos paralizada por un terror ancestral, mayor que a un lobo o león; eso le basto al Carnosaurio para dar una dentellada al animal y apresar una pata trasera.  
  
La oveja baló de dolor e intentó escapar de su apresor, pero el Carnosaurio seguía aferrando la pata trasera. En un momento dado, este apoyó una de sus patas en la oveja y con un rápido giro de su cabeza arrancó de cuajo la pata trasera de la oveja.  
  
La oveja se empezó a desangrar mientras el dinosaurio le arrancaba pequeños trozos de carne, parecía como si disfrutara viendo sufrir a su victima aún viva. En el momento de mayor triunfo rugió con un sonido que hacía sesenta y cinco millones de años que no se escuchaba en la tierra, giró la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron los ojos Rei, sintiendo esta toda la bestialidad, frialdad y maldad que destilaba ese ser. Justo cuando aplastó a la oveja con su garra y sin apartar la mirada de Rei, está se desmayó.  
  
-¡REI! ¡REI! ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- la cogió al vuelo Toji -¡esto a sido demasiado! ¡no hacía falta tanta crueldad!-.  
  
Toji miró alrededor de él y comprobó que Rei no era única en haberse desmayado, varias chicas también habían caído incluyendo a la srta Misato.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron reponiendo de la impresión, y después de que estuvieran todas tranquilas, Maya presentó sus disculpas -perdónenme, por favor, no me había acordado que este es su periodo de celo, y usan las presas para atraer a las hembras-.  
  
-Está bien, no hay ningún problema, pero espero que la recepción seá menos..."carnívora"- concluyó Asuka, la cual ni siquiera había pestañeado por el espectáculo.  
  
-Lo siento Asuka, pero ya es hora de que paguen el castigo del autobús- Misato miró a Rei -Rei, si quieres te puedo excusar del castigo por el desmayo-.  
  
Rei tenía una mirada fría, pero reaccionó con una voz que mostraba un gran enfado y determinación -no hace falta, lo cumpliré y así me despejará la cabeza-.  
  
-Hmmmm, que raro, ella siempre intenta escaquearse de los castigos, me huele muy mal- pensó Misato, pero al final no le dió importancia.  
  
Ritsuko les dió a cada uno una caja con contadores Geiger y les dijo que fuesen al edificio C a preparar la clase de prácticas y experimentos con la radioactividad.  
  
-Asuka, ¿sabes donde está el edificio C?- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Claro que sí inútil, ¿no tienes cerebro?, está... está...- comenzó a pensar pasándose el dedo por los labios -¡detrás del edificio B!-.  
  
Todos se cayeron de espaldas con una enorme gota en la frente.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................. 


	5. Capítulo 04

CAPÍTULO IV: SENTIMIENTOS Y EXPLOSIÓN  
  
  
  
  
Los cuatro chicos empezaron a buscar el edificio C -me parece que este no es, si no que parece el del dinosaurio- apuntó Shinji con un escalofrío -así que no creo que sea buena idea entrar aquí-.  
  
-No séas tonto Shinji- le susurró Asuka a Shinji al oido -mira como Rei no le teme aunque antes se desmayara- mirando a Rei con cierta envidia, ya que esta tenía agarrado el brazo de Toji y este no parecía molesto, es más, lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
-Como no voy a tener miedo- le espetó este -¿no viste acaso como trato a esa pobre oveja...?-.  
  
-Esa oveja ya sabía como sería su final- tristemente sentenció Rei -lo pude ver en sus ojos antes de fijarme en el dinosaurio, es... es... como si el ser en que más confiara la hubiera dicho:"debes salir,estaré contigo y no dejaré que te pase nada"; y por mucho que te enfrentes a tu enemigo vas viendo que no puedes ganar. "...y no dejaré que te pase nada" fueron sus últimos pensamientos y aunque vió que él le falló, seguió creyendo en su palabra...-.  
  
Se abrazó a Toji con mucha más fuerza bajando la cabeza y dejando caer una solitaria lágrima, al rato una segunda la siguió y al cabo de un momento fue todo un llanto. Toji por su parte se quedó perplejo sin hacer nada puesto que no sabía que hacer.  
  
-Toji, dejame a mí, de todas formas soy su hermanastro y la comprendo mejor que nadie-.  
  
-Eh... si... claro, no faltaría más-.  
  
Dejando las cajas que llevaba, cogió a Rei por los hombros y se separaron de los demás por un pasillo, se sentaron en unos asientos en frente de una puerta y dejó que se desahogara a gusto sobre su pecho.  
  
-Shinji... por qué tuvo que pasar mi padre por ese piso ardiendo si todos estaban ya en la calle...¿por qué...?-.  
  
-Tranquila... tranquila... todo ha pasado, el jefe de bomberos creyó que quedaba alguien dentro, por eso mandó a tu padre, pero nadie tiene la culpa de eso. ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido tu padre si llega a no entrar y estuviera dentro un niño?, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. Tu padre murió haciendo algo en lo que creía...-.  
  
-Entonces que pasa, ¿no nos quería a mama o a mí?-.  
  
-No vuelvas a decir que no te quería, aunque mi madre se fue con tu padre al año de nacer yo, le he considerado como un tío para mí, y tu eres mi hermana, la bonita chica del pelo azul. En fin, date cuenta que en algún sitio del otro mundo debe estar observándote y tiene que estar triste al verte así. Así que levanta ese animo y quiero ver a esa chica mandona que se ríe de mí por estar en mi curso y tener un año menos,¿de acuerdo?-.  
  
-Está bien- limpiándose las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro -lo intentaré- y dándole un gran abrazo sonriente -gracias hermano-.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAGHH!!! suelta inmediatamente a mi Shinji, no te vale con Toji, que también quieres quedarte con él-.  
  
-Vamos Asuka, que es mi hermana- y con una cara bastante maliciosa - qué decías de:"suelta inmediatamente a MI Shinji" ¿eh?-.  
  
Se pusó Asuka como una fresa de temporada mientras los demás reían, pero al rato ella también se empezó a reir, ya que habían sido bastantes emociones por un día (no sabían lo que les esperaba).  
  
Cuando pararon, decidieron que era hora de tomar un descanso, así que sacaron las chocolatinas y empezaron a comérselas, siendo el más contento Shinji al ver sonreir otra vez a Rei, se sentía tan bien, que no dijo nada cuando una mano empezó a rozar la suya; él por su parte la comenzó a acariciar suavamente y esta caricia era correspondida.  
  
Al girarse despacio, para no romper el hechizo, se encontró con la cara deToji con la misma expresión que él.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿quién eres?- preguntó con los ojos como platos -¿qué te crees que estas haciendo?-.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿no estabas al lado de Asuka?- con la misma expresión.  
  
Ambos se giraron para ver como las dos chicas se sonreían y sonrojaban.  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos ahora Rei vuelve a sonreir- se alegró Toji.  
  
Cuando se levantaron para seguir buscando, Rei vio la inscripción de la puerta,"SALA DE EXPERIMENTOS CON EL QUANTUM. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A TODA PERSONA AJENA".  
  
-No sería fantástico hechar un vistazo, sólo a ver que se cuece- propuso Rei mirando a Asuka.  
  
-Creo que tienes toda la razón- con los ojos como chirivitas, y poniendo cara de enamorada insaciable se acerca a Shinji -por favor, Shinji, podrías abrir la puerta con el revientacódigos que siempre llevas, prometo portarme como una chica buena durante lo que quede de día-.  
  
-Pe... pe... pero y si nos metemos en problemas, esto puede ser confidencial y alto secreto-.  
  
-Andaaaa, por favor, he dicho muy, pero que muy "buena" contigo más tarde- mientras salían coranzoncitos y pétalos de cerezo por doquier (¿?).  
  
-De acuerdo- decía Shinji embobado.  
  
Shinji saco un pequeño aparáto electrónico parecido a un walkman y un destornillador de bolsillo. Abrió el panel y conectó los terminales con las entradas del teclado.Al cabo de cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió con un sonido electrico (era corrediza), dejando escapar una nube de gas de nitrógeno a una bajísima temperatura.  
  
Entraron los chicos y escucharon el suave murmullo de las máquinas y los superordenadores, se introdujeron en la sala mirando todos los paneles de control allí reunidos.   
  
Un panel tenía una pegatina llena de escarcha, al limpiarla leyeron la inscripción:"CONTROLADOR DE EMISIÓN DE ANTIPARTÍCULAS". Asuka miró triunfalmente el panel y sonrió -así que es así como producen la energía*- miró los controles y parecían apagados.  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si tocara un poco estos controles?, yo creo que nada puesto que todo debe estar automatizado- pensó con cara seria -bueno, por probar no se pierde nada-.  
  
Giró un poco una rueda que decía "POWER", pensando que como el cuarto estaba a oscuras, controlaría las condiciones del cuarto, pero no ocurrió nada; volvió a girar la rueda otro poco y sin resultados.  
  
Los tres chicos restantes se acercaron a Asuka por la espalda.  
  
-¿Qué haces Asuka?- pregunto Shinji.  
  
  
Asuka se asustó; de la impresión giró la rueda completamente y de repente hubo una gran cantidad de luces rojas intermitentes enciendiéndose y apagándose, varias sirenas no paraban de hacer ruido y la sala se selló herméticamente.  
  
Los chicos se miraron a las caras y gritaron poco antes de que una explosión sacudiera el edificio.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............................................................................................................  
nota del autor*= La reacción que más energía libera es el choque entre matería y antimateria; esta consiste en particulas con la misma masa, velocidad y característica generales, pero tienen carga antagónica, por ejemplo, si la materia es el electrón, su antimateria es el positrón. 


	6. Capítulo 05

CAPÍTULO V:¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?  
  
  
En el Dogma Central del Geo Front, el comandante Gendo Ikari y su segundo Fuyutsuki Kouzo charlan en voz baja mientras contemplan el desastre producido por el acto de sabotaje del día anterior.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que destruyera a todos nuestros clones?- preguntaba Fuyutsuki -con la muerte de la primera elegida a manos del espía de Seele, no contamos con más pilotos-.  
  
-Saldremos de esta... aún nos quedan Shinji y Asuka- contestó Gendo mirando seriamente los tanques de L.C.L con los cuerpos destruidos.  
  
Una alarma se activó en el teléfono móvil de Gendo; lo sacó y escuchó con atención la voz del otro extremo. Lentamente se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
-Parece que Magi ha descubierto la llegada de otro Ángel- sin girarse hacia Fuyutsuki -y es mejor que estemos preparados para lo peor-.  
  
Mientras tanto, a 20 kilómetros de Neo-Tokyo-3, cuatro muchachos estaban tirados enmedio de un campo de heno. El sol estaba en lo alto; con el calor y el canto de las cigarras se empezaron a despertar.  
  
-¿Dó... dónde estamos?- habló Rei sentándose y mirando alrededor.  
  
-No lo sé, pero no me parece el cielo- respondió Shinji -Toji,¿te encuentras bien?-  
  
-La verdad esque no, me parece que me disloqué el hombro- gruñó intentando moverlo -parece como si hubieramos caido desde una gran altura-.  
  
Los tres chicos miraron a Asuka, la cual no se había movido en todo ese tiempo. El primero en reaccionar fue Shinji.  
  
-¡Asuka!, ¿estás bien?, responde, ¡Asuka!-  
  
Siguió sin moverse, Shinji la siguió moviendo y sacudiendo violentamente -no puedes morirte, me oyes, tú nos has metido en esto y no puedes abandonarnos así como así-. Pasaron cinco minutos angustiosos y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vió, fue la imagen borrosa de la cara de Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Asuka!, ¡Asuka! estás viva, gracias a Dios- abrazándola fuertemente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Sueltame pervertido- dijó sin fuerzas Asuka -o te mandaré a una silla de ruedas-.  
  
Shinji la dejó suavemente, y al cabo de un cuarto de hora estabán bastante repuestos como para caminar; por suerte había una carretera cerca con un letrero que decía: "NEO-TOKYO-3 20KM". Miraron extrañados el cartel.  
  
-Debe ser un nuevo centro comercial- se apresuró a decir Shinji.  
  
Mientras en el cuartel general de NERV había una actividad casi febril.  
  
-¿Donde están las lecturas de penetración en el campo aéreo de Neo-Tokyo 3?- preguntó con impaciencia Ritsuko -las necesito ¡ahora!- mirando una consola.  
  
-El índice de reparación de la unidad EVA-01 está al 59% de su capacidad- apuntó Maya -el de la unidad EVA-00 al 73% y la unidad EVA-02 está inoperativa hasta por lo menos la semana que viene-.  
  
-No puede ser, ahora en este momento no- murmuró Ritsuko -quiero otra lectura del campo A.T del Ángel, ¡rápido!-.  
  
-El Ángel ha desaparecido- informó Shigeru con asombró.  
  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!, sigue el rastro de radiación-.  
  
-Negativo-.  
  
-¡PUES PRUEBA CON CUALQUIER COSA!- explotó al fin dejándose caer en una silla derrotada.  
  
Entró en esos momentos la mayor Misato, con cara de frustración mirando fijamente a Ritsuko.  
  
-¿Por que no se me dijo que Shinji y Asuka estaban en el hospital?-.  
  
-Tú misión en el consejo de las Naciones Unidas era más importante- interrumpió el comandante Gendo -no debes preocuparte, ya se están recuperando....-  
  
-No se podrán recuperar poque los han asesinado...- y rompió a llorar.  
  
El comandante Gendo se apoyó en su mesa dejando descansar los codos en la mesa y cruzando las manos a la altura de la cara -bien,está saliendo según el plan- pensó mirando fijamente como Misato lloraba.  
  
Asuka, Rei, Shinji y Toji llevaban caminando cuatro horas por la carretera y no habían visto un coche en todo el camino.  
  
-¿Te duele mucho?- se interesó Shinji por Toji -no tienes buena cara-.  
  
-Es sólo una molestia, no te preocupes-.  
  
-Oye Asuka- para cambiar de tema girándose hacia la chica -tienes idea de como llegamos aquí, yo recuerdo nada más que una explosión-.  
  
-Sí, es verdad, además estabamos en unas instalaciones subterraneas y aparecimos en medio del campo- apuntó Rei.  
  
-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo pudimos llegar aquí, aunque puede que nos sacaran y nos dejaran allí mientras rescatan a los demás, no ves, aquí tampoco hay casas, no debemos estar muy lejos de allí- repondió sin mucha convicción.  
  
Llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada a un valle, y vieron una ciudad en la cual sólo había casa bajas, pero entre ellas unos edificios muy extraños y no muy altos, también grandes solares de cemento estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad. En tanto observaban la ciudad una sirena de alarma antiaérea sonó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién viene?- miraron al cielo buscando alguna señal de ataque -¿hemos entrado en guerra mientras dormiamos?- se preguntó en voz alta Toji.  
  
Ocurrió entonces algo que los dejó asombrados. Los solares de cemento empezaron a abrirse, y de su interior salieron hacia el cielo unos enormes rascacielos. Al cabo de 5 minutos, todo movimiento cesó y las luces de la sorprendente ciudad envolvieron las calles.  
  
-Es... es... es ¡increible!- se atrancaba Rei sin salir de su asombro -¿no es posible?-.  
  
-Me parece a mi que no estamos donde creemos- predijo Shinji pensativo.  
  
-A mi me da igual, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha y ver la televisión hasta caer dormida- replicó Asuka -así que vamos de una vez-.  
  
Misato conducía su coche a gran velocidad por la carretera, puesto que la relajaba de las tensiones diarias -esta noche no ire a tu casa, lo siento- dejó en el contestador de Kaji. Estaba muy cansada y dolida por el atentado que hubo en el instituto, matando a varios chicos y dejando malheridos a muchos, entre ellos Shinji y Asuka. Ambos fueron trasladados al hospital, pero murieron al día siguiente debido a una inexplicable infección en el corazón. Rei se había salvado pero misteriosamente se encontró su cuerpo con una sobredosis de barbitúricos, siendo el diagnóstico de suicidio.  
  
Ella conducía sin prestar atención cuando vió a tres personas haciéndola señales desde la cuneta. -Oh no, excursionistas perdidos- pero al acercarse, frenó en seco y estuvo a punto de atropellarles.  
  
-¡Idiota! ¿por qué no miras por donde conduces?- gritó Asuka levantando un puño -yo no pienso montar con ese irresponsable-.  
  
-Pero Asuka, Toji está bastante grave, no quiere decir que le duele mucho para no preocupar a Rei, pero su cara es un libro abierto- girándose Shinji y Asuka -hasta Rei se ha dado cuenta e intenta ayudarlo a caminar-.  
  
Mientras Toji se sentaba en el arcén, los tres chicos levantaron la vista para ver acercarse al conductor del vehículo.  
  
-¡MISATO! que alegría verte de nuevo- corrió hacia ella Asuka.  
  
-¿Asuka?... ¿Rei?... ¿Shinji?... - no pudo decir más porque se desmayó en ese instante.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ............................................................................................................... 


	7. Capítulo 06

CAPÍTULO VI: NO ENTIENDO NADA  
  
  
  
  
Poco a poco Misato fue recuperando el conocimiento, giró la cabeza y se encontró en dentro del coche con unas cervezas en el asiento delantero.  
  
-No debo beber tanto- pensó amargamente -o tendré alucinaciones como antes-.  
  
Unos golpes en el cristal de su lado la distrajeron por un momento de sus pensamientos -¿quién...?-  
  
-Hola Misato, creíamos que te había pasado algo grave- sonrió Shinji.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-.  
  
-¿Eres idiota,kinder?, la verdad, eres insoportable cuando te lo propones, la has asustado de veras-.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Misato palida como la muerte -yo les ví morir, ví sus cuerpos sin vida...-.  
  
-Misato, ¿estás bien?- dijo poniendo cara de preocupación -me estás asustando-.  
  
Misato abrió la puerta del coche, salió de él no sin antes notar que un chico dormía profundamente en el asiento de atras. Con ciertas reticencias se acercó a Sinji y le dió un pellizco en el brazo.  
  
-¡Ay! se puede saber el por qué del pellizco- mirándola furioso -yo no hice nada-.  
  
-¿De verdad eres tú Shinji?- interrogó Misato.  
  
-¿Quién si no?, aunque seas nuestra profesora y tutora de clase no tienes derecho a pellizcarme así- sentenció Shinji.  
  
Reponiéndose un poco, y no dejando ver el miedo que le provocaba estar junto a unos seres que en teoría no deberían exitir, dos de los cuales había visto morir con sus propios ojos, miró al chico que estaba durmiendo en el asiento de atras. Lo identificó enseguida como uno de los amigos de Shinji, Toji se llamaba, el cual fue llevado a Europa después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con el Eva de Shinji.  
  
-¿Qué hace Toji en Japón?, ¿y cómo es que está entero? es decir ¿sin estar cojo o manco?- insinuó, preparándose para cualquier respuesta.  
  
-Misato, de verdad bebes- se sorprendió Asuka -no hemos sacado a Toji de ningún sitio, siempre ha estado en Japón y no creo que haya estado en el extranjero nunca; está dormido porque lo hemos anestesiado con esto- sacando un lata de creveza y meneándola enfrente de los ojos de Misato -parece que "la_gran_maestra_no_tengo_fallos" empina el codo ¿eh?-  
  
-Toji tiene el hombro dislocado- se apresuró a cambiar de tema Rei con una mirada de reproche hacia Asuka -debemos llevarle a un médico-.  
  
Misato abrió y cerro los ojos rápidamente -no hace falta, yo le curaré, no es nada difícil-. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Misato, levantaron entre los tres a Toji, Misato agarró con decisión el brazo dolorido del chico y de un tirón fuerte devolvió el hueso a su posición. Por su parte, Toji tensó su cuerpo un instante y luego relajó las facciones de su cara.  
  
-Bueno, esto ya está, ahora subir al coche que os llevare a mi casa para vendar ese hombro; no podrá moverlo en unos cuantos días, y de paso me contais vuestra historia-.  
  
Los chicos le contaron su historia a Misato -Así que después de la explosión no recuerdan nada hasta que despertaron en aquel campo- dijó Misato aparcando el coche.  
  
-Exacto, pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué ciudad es esta?, no se parece a Tokyo- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-No, esta ciudad se llama Neo-Tokyo 3; Tokyo quedó bajo las aguas después del Segundo Impacto- respondió Misato mientras se fijaba en como ayudaba Rei a Toji y las miradas de preocupación por el chico -es muy raro, Rei nunca se comportó así, será un buen cambio tener una Rei que exprese sentimientos- pensó para sí misma.  
  
-Bienvenidos a mi apartamento- anunció con una gran sonrisa mientras a los muchachos les caía una enorme gota por el pelo, ya que el cuarto de Shinji en el otro mundo era el orden en persona comparado con el apartamento.  
  
-Sentaos, sentaos, mientras yo buscaré unas vendas por aquí- en tanto revolvía de un montón de ropa de un rincón y sacaba bragas, sujetadores, compresas, etc... -aquí están- y procedió a vendarle el hombro a Toji.  
  
-Misato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- arriesgó Rei.  
  
-Por supuesto-.  
  
-¿Qué mundo y tiempo es este?- preguntó Rei mirándola fijamente a los ojos -y no me intentes engañar-.  
  
Misato comienza a relatarles la historia de su mundo, ya que se dió cuenta que para poder contar con su ayuda, debería darles "información no clasificada" sobre su mundo. También les conto algunas cosas cotidianas, para que se adaptasen. Aunque no pudo ignorar la cara de tristeza que tenían los tres chicos (Toji estaba en la habitación de Shinji pasando los efectos del "sedante").  
  
-Así que... ¿yo no vivo con mi padre?-.  
  
-No Shinji, lo decidió él mismo; piensa que en este mundo no os habeis tratado desde que eras pequeño-.  
  
-¿Y mi madre?- preguntó angustiada Rei -¿vive con Gendo...?-.  
  
Misato suspiró, la miró a los ojos y pudo ver un gran dolor en ellos -no, Yui Ikari, o Ayanami como tú la conoces, murió al poco de nacer Shinji...-.  
  
Un rayo cruzó helando las mentes de los dos chicos; al rato cuando digerieron la noticia, Rei se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño, donde se escucharon unos llantos desgarradores. Shinji miraba el suelo fijamente, tenía una expresión de dureza increible. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al baño donde esataba Rei.  
  
-Shinji, espera, yo...- suplicó Asuka.  
  
-Tú... tú... tú... ¿QUÉEE?- le gritó Shinji -si no hubieramos entrado en esa sala, no estaríamos en este maldito mundo, si no hubieras tocado ese panel, no tendría que ver mi vida destrozada; ¡TÚ ERES LA ÚNICA CULPABLE! y ahora lo quieres arreglar con palabras, tú eres la despreciable ¡te aborrezco con toda mi alma!-.  
  
Dicho esto entro en el baño con su hermana, la miró mientras esta estaba de rodillas agarrando una toalla. Shinji se agachó, abrazó a su hermanastra; esta también se abrazó a él aumentando los lloros. Empezó a sollozar silenciosamente y consolando a Rei la decía:  
  
-Mama no está muerta, este no es nuestro mundo, ella nos sigue esperando a que volvamos de la excursión-.  
  
-Pero ya no estamos en la excursión, ni siquera estamos en nuestro mundo. ¿Cómo la vamos a volver a ver?-.  
  
-Te juró que la volverás a ver, aunque me cueste la vida- cogiéndola por la cara la miro los ojos, rojos de llorar y forzando una sonrisa -¿o no me crees capaz?, porque si es así te daré tal pescozón que no podrás pensar en una semana-.  
  
-Gracias, muchas gracias- le sonrió Rei -pero prométeme que no me abandonarás-.  
  
-Te lo prometo por nuestra madre, ahora tranquila, debemos salir de aquí-.  
  
-No, por favor- agarrándose fuerte -quedémonos como cuando eramos pequeños y dormíamos juntos en vacaciones-.  
  
-Esta bien- le respondió Shinji acomodándose en la toalla y preparándose para la noche, mientras Rei se acomodaba en el pecho de Shinji -¿sabes Shinji?-.  
  
-Eh, ¿qué dices?-.  
  
-Eres el mejor hermano que se pudiera pedir- y cerró los ojos.  
  
En el comedor, al tiempo que ocurría esto en el baño.  
  
-Shinji tiene razón- mientras lágrimas mojaban su rostro -yo les metí en este lío, y ahora no sé como sacarles...-.  
  
-Tranquila Asuka, ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir- añadió pensativamente -hoy han sufrido una gran tensión y no creo puedan pensar con claridad ahora-.  
  
Añadiendo la palabra a la acción, la llevó a su cuarto -será mejor que duermas conmigo, no creo que quieras dormir sola- la susurró despacio. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la nevera, sacó una lata de cerveza, la abrió y después de dar dos sorbos se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.  
  
-Pobres chicos, para ellos es como su fin- pensó -pero para nosotros pueden significar la victoria en nuestra guerra contra los ángeles-.  
  
Al acabar la cerveza y después de estirarse, bostezó.  
  
-Para mí también ha sido un día muuuyyy largo, mejor me voy a la cama-.  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ............................................................................................... 


	8. Capítulo 07

CAPÍTULO VII:¡QUE DÍA TAN BELLO!  
  
  
En el apartamento de Misato todo estaba en completa calma menos los ronquidos de Toji (el alcohol tiene esos efectos, lo sé muy bien).  
  
Los cuartos se los repartieron de forma aleatoria, Toji, el primero en caer, fue al cuarto de Shinji; Shinji y Rei dormían en el cuarto de baño y Asuka y Misato juntas en el cuarto de esta última.  
  
Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando Asuka se desveló por la sed que tenía, había llorado mucho, así que decidió levantarse a por un vaso de agua. Al salir de la habitación encontró luz en el comedor, al acercarse vió a Shinji sentado observando dos fotografías; en una de ellas estaba en el parque de atracciones con su padre comiendo un helado gigantesco mientras su padre se reía. La otra era de un día de campo con su madre y Rei meses después de morir el padre de ella, estaban las dos sonrientes, sentadas en la hierba, por detrás, Shinji abrazaba a Rei y se miraban a los ojos, pareciera a los extraños que fueran novios.  
  
La puerta en ese momento se corrió un poco, Shinji levantó la vista y vió a Asuka; esta se empezó a retirar pero...  
  
-Asuka espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo, por favor-.  
  
-Si lo que quieres es insultarme y hacer que me sienta mal, no hace falta, ya estoy muy dolida con lo que me dijiste antes- sentándose en la silla de todos modos.  
  
-No, no quiero volver a decir esas cosas horribles que te dije- se avergonzó Shinji -es sólo que el saber que hay una gran posibilidad de no volver a ver a mi madre, y poder ver a mi padre, pero como si fuera un extraño...- comenzó a llorar -algo dentro de mi se rompió... Por favor Asuka perdóname, lo último que haría en esta vida sería herirte o dejar que te hieran-.  
  
Asuka miró por un momento al muchacho y vió la gran carga de responsabilidad que tenía sobre los hombros. Se acercó al muchacho que lloraba sin consuelo tímidamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-Venga, venga, todo se arreglará, encontraremos la forma-.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Shinji se abrazó a Asuka y empezó a calmarse poco a poco.  
  
-Gracias Asuka- limpiándose las lágrimas -siempre me ha tocado ser a mí el que consuela-.  
  
Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados, así que se miraron a los ojos. Asuka estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Shinji le puso un dedo en los labios -Rei es mi hermana, pero tú eres...-.  
  
-¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- bostezo Toji con la boca pastosa abriendo la puerta -sabéis donde está la cocina, tengo una sed...- y al fijarse mejor le cae la mandíbula inferior al suelo -pero que haceis así abrazados, Asuka en camisón y Shinji con los calzoncillos-.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!- y PLAAFF, una señora bofetada capaz de derribar un Ángel con escudo A.T. incluido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa?- saliendo Rei del baño y Misato de la habitación somnolientas.  
  
-Me... me... pa... parece... que... he... hemos... vuelto... a... la... normalidad- desmayándose Shinji con la mejilla marcada.  
  
Al día siguiente todos se levantaron bastante tarde, Misato les dejó su especialidad "Tallarines instantaneos con sabor a curry y salsa de curry concentrada". Cuando los chicos leyeron la nota, perfirieron no probarlos por si acaso.  
  
A Rei se le ocurrió la idea de limpiar la casa, ya que tendrían que vivir de momento allí, no quería vivir en una pocilga -a mi me gusta el aire limpio y la luz, las pocilgas para las cucarachas-.  
  
-Me estás llamando acaso cucaracha- finjiendo Shinji enfadarse.  
  
-Claro que sí kinder, eres el ser más sucio e inútil para la limpieza que conozco- respondió Asuka amenazándole con un dedo.  
  
A lo que Toji añadió -o sí claro, habló Mr Propper-.  
  
Se miraron las caras y soltaron unas grandes carcajadas.  
  
En la sede central de NERV, Gendo mantenía una reunión con el consejo de Seele.  
  
-Sabe comandante Ikari que todavía faltan cuatro Ángeles-.  
  
-Lo sé, estaremos preparados para su ataque-.  
  
-Estamos gastando una gran cantidad de recursos en sus "juguetitos" y queremos ver resultados-.  
  
-Los verán, no se preocupen-.  
  
-¿Cómo la idea estúpida de juntar a todos lo elegidos en un instituto?, no estoy muy convencido de que fuera un atentado sin idea- la voz del consejero se relajo -al menos nos queda un piloto todavía de reserva-.  
  
-Sí, es verdad, todavía lo estamos entrenando en Europa, cuando seá la hora ya le avisaremos-.  
  
-Sin nigún problema- contesto Gendo a los consejeros -se hará como está planeado-.  
  
-Está bien, pues fuera conexión-.  
  
-Fuera conexión-.  
  
Mientras se oía como cerraban los circuitos de comunicación los demás consejeros, el comandante Gendo Ikari seguía pensando con la mirada perdida en el infinito -se hará como está planeado-.  
  
Dentro de Melchor, la doctora Ritsuko está comprobando las conexiones del superordenador Magi. Ayundándola está Maya que le iba dando los resultados.  
  
-Dame los resultados del límite de tolerancia- pidió Ritsuko.  
  
-Estan dentro de los límites del vector C-23, 45º de desvío en referencia del eje Z- confirmó Maya revisando su ordenador portátil.  
  
-Hola doctora Frankestein- sonó una voz a su espalda -buenos días-.  
  
-Hola Misato, parece que hoy has venido muy contenta- dice con una cara extrañada -ayer estabas muy decaída, pero parece que hoy te has levantado de buen humor, ¿me puedes explicar ese misterioso cambio?-.  
  
-Te lo contaré después del trabajo,¿qué tal si vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa?-.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no pienso llevar nada de comer, lo tendrás que hacer sola-.  
  
Con una enorme gota corriéndola por el pelo -¿estará pensando que soy mala ama de casa?- piensó -si, si, por mi está bien, por cierto, debo irme ahora, ¿dónde está el comandante Ikari?-.  
  
-Se encuentra reunido con Fuyutsuki- le aclaró Ritsuko.  
  
-Que pena, en fin, ¿me podrías disculpar con él?, tengo hoy una agenda muy apretada y necesito un día libre ¿eh?- suplicó casi tocando el suelo con la cabeza.  
  
-Vale, vale, pero ya me debes dos invitaciones-.  
  
En el despacho de Gendo, este habla con Fuyutsuki sobre el tema de la falta de pilotos; aunque más que hablar es un monólogo de este último con algunas interrupciones de Gendo.  
  
-No podemos permitir que Seele nos mande pilotos, estaríamos en sus manos-.  
  
-Ya queda poco para terminar con el plan de la instrumentalización humana, este hecho solamente lo ha acelerado un poco- habla Gendo como si fueran pensamientos dedicados a su persona.  
  
-Pero si el siguiente Ángel ataca ahora, todo será en vano, se producirá el Tercer Impacto. Lo mejor será que busquemos pilotos por nuestra cuenta...-.  
  
-¡NO!... mejor dejemos que Seele nos traiga su piloto, y por los Ángeles, no se preocupe, le garantizo que no atacarán-.  
  
Alzando casí imperceptiblemente una ceja -¿cómo puede saber que los Ángeles no atacarán?,¿Ni siquiera se ha inmutado por la muerte de su hijo ni por la destrucción de todos los clones de Rei? aquí pasa algo que no entiendo- pensó en ese momento.  
  
En el piso de Misato mientras.  
  
Los chicos se habían repartido el trabajo, Asuka y Shinji se ocuparían de la cocina y el comedor. Shinji puso cara de felicidad al pensar que no tendrían mucho trabajo; ya que Misato era una mala cocinera y casí todo era comida de lata. Al entrar en la cocina el primero con su gran sonrisa de repente el mundo se le cayó encima y su cara se quedó azul. Claro que cocinaba muy poco, pero jamás fregaba, y el piso al ser pequeño no tenía sitio para un lavavajillas.  
  
A Rei y Toji les tocó limpiar el cuarto de baño y la habitación de Misato (las habitaciones de la Asuka y Shinji de ese mundo estaban "más o menos" ordenadas) y Rei pensó que como Toji estaba con el brazo en cabestrillo y no podía hacer esfuerzos, lo mejor sería que recogiera la ropa desperdigada; al cabo de dos horas sólo había recogido dos pañuelos y al preguntarle el motivo, señalo con la cabeza gacha y rojo de vergüenza una montaña de ropa interior femenina mezcla de sucia y limpia.  
  
Después de cuatro horas de duro trabajo, Asuka salió de la cocina para descansar un rato con un refresco acompañada por Shinji, ambos cansados pero de buen humor.  
  
-No sabía que tuvieras esa maña fregando los cacharros- le sonrió Asuka.  
  
-Ya, pero cuando en casa solamente hay hombres- sacando pecho -hay que aprender lo que haga falta-.  
  
Ambos se rieron con ganas, entonces por es rabillo del ojo vió unas huellas en la moqueta, estas huellas estaban húmedas todavía.  
  
-Oye Shinji, ¿tú crees que Rei y Toji...?- señalando el baño.  
  
-No creo, es mi hermana y estando nosotros aquí tan cerca...- se defendió Shinji.  
  
-Acuerdate de ayer por la noche- se sonrojó Asuka.  
  
Shinji por fin dió su brazo a torcer, y con mucho cuidado se acercaron a la puerta del baño, escucharon con cuidado, abrieron la puerta y...  
  
-¡¡¡GGRRRREEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!- graznó Pen-Pen.  
  
Los chicos gritaron como dos posesos y salieron corriendo por toda la casa hasta que Rei y Toji salieron de la habitación de Misato donde ordenaban la bragas, sostenes, picardías y demás cuando también vieron a Pen-Pen. Como es de suponer también gritaron y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la mesa con el pingüino detrás. Cuando saltaron encima de la mesa Rei observó -Vaya Toji, parece que tu hombro ya está curado-.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-.  
  
-Porque me tienes agarrada por la cintura con el brazo malo- con una sorisita maliciosa.  
  
-Eh... esto... era para salvarte de esa feroz criatura-.  
  
-Sí, sí, tan feroz que sólo come pescado si está muerto y bien muerto- oyeron a sus espaldas -hola, Pen-Pen ¿has dormido bien?-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................................... 


	9. Capítulo 08

CAPÍTULO VIII: ¿DIFERENCIAS O SIMILITUDES?  
  
  
  
-¡Kaji!- reprendió Misato -me estaba divirtiendo viendo la escena, ¿por qué tuviste que intervenir?-  
  
Bajando de la mesa, los chicos miran asombrados y se dan cuenta de que lo que están viendo es un pingüino, pero no es normal.  
  
-Parece que en este mundo también juegan con las mutaciones- observó Toji.  
  
-No me parece honesto que no nos dijeras nada sobre ese pajarraco- apuntó Asuka con los brazos en jarra.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos, los muchachos se habían bajado de la mesa y estaban sentados alrededor de ella con Misato y Kaji, comiendo unas hamburguesas que trajó este (realmente es buena persona, conociendo como cocina Misato) y comentando como iban a ser sus vidas a partir de ahora.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar una explicación para poder resucitar a estos tres chicos- Misato comprendió -ahora que están descansados, será mejor explicarles lo que les ocurrió a ellos en este mundo y el papel que juegan-.  
  
-Shinji, Asuka, Rei, debo hablarles con franqueza sobre su situación aquí- tomó un tono serio la voz de Misato -vosotros tres sois los pilotos de las unidades de combate Evangelion, Evas para simplificar- tomando un respiro les informó.  
  
-Estas unidades son las más perfectas jamas creadas, se fabricaron a partir de los escritos del Mar Muerto encontrados hace veinticinco años en Oriente Medio; los cuales predijeron la llegada de 18 Ángeles para destruir la especie humana, de momento hemos destruido a todos los que han aparecido, pero faltan todavía cuatro-.  
  
-Dos de los pilotos sufrieron un atentado terrorista en el instituto- dirigiéndose a Asuka y shinji -otro se suicidó- mirando a Rei -y el que queda fue mutilado por el EVA-01 en un combate cuando fue poseído por un Ángel- dirigiéndose a Toji.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto- apuntó Shinji.  
  
-No Shinji, pero debemos dar una explicación creíble del buen estado en que os encontráis- apuntó Kaji -en este mundo hay muchas personas susceptibles de sufrir algún tipo de accidente, ¿y no querréis ser vosotros alguna de ellas?¿verdad?-.  
  
-Lo peor es que os encontraron agentes de NERV, y sus informes deben estar a buen recaudo en el despacho del comandante Ikari- suspiró Misato.  
  
-No te preocupes, sé como conseguirlos- guiño un ojo a Asuka -al fin y al cabo soy amigo de Fuyutsuki-.  
  
-Me parece muy raro- meditó Misato -es imposible robar nada del despacho del comandante Ikari... tendré que estar más atenta con Kaji-.  
  
-Oh kinder, ¿no es adorable cuando hace eso?- murmuró hacía Rei.  
  
-¡Dios! otra vez no- bajó cansadamente la cabeza Rei.  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV, la doctora Ritsuko acababa de terminar la revisión general de las tres partes de Magi; Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar.  
  
-Todo una mañana de trabajo y no hemos encontrado ningún fallo en los sistemas- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.  
  
-Puede que haya sido un virus informático como el ataque de aquel Ángel- la animó Maya -aún no hemos revisado el software-.  
  
-No, no creo que haya sido un virus, recuerda como está construido el ordenador, ningún virus convencional podría afectarla. Ese Ángel tuvo que existir...-.  
  
-Pero la patrulla de reconocimiento que enviamos no encontró nada, ni siquiera rastros residuales de energía psiquica-.  
  
-No olvides lo que dijeron los testigos presenciales:"apareció una bola negra y en un segundo implotó, no se vio más"-.  
  
-Eso es lo que más me extraña, doctora Akagi, eso es lo que más me extraña-.  
  
En el piso de Misato se realizó una reunión y se aprobó el ir de compras para renovar el vestuario y de pasó ver donde vivían Rei y Toji.  
  
Por el camino, Shinji iba pensativo -tengo que encontrar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo, no quiero quedarme en este mundo de locos donde mandan a chicos de 14 años a luchar contra monstruos celestiales- pero al acercarse al barrio donde vivía Rei, la vista le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
El barrio de Rei era un suburbio de la ciudad, gente echada el los callejones dormía sobre cartones y varias peleas se escuchaban en la oscuridad de los portales.  
  
-¡Ah no! ¡mi hermana no va a vivir aquí!- dirigiéndose a Misato -esto es un vertedero-.  
  
-La verdad que yo tampoco había venido a casa de Rei hasta ahora- se sinceró Misato -y sí que tiene muy mal aspecto-.  
  
-Vamos a ver el piso, a lo mejor está bien cuidado- se esperanzó Rei -no creo que mi doble en este mundo sea una descuidada-.  
  
A la entrada del piso, Rei perdió lo poco de esperanza que le quedaba. El buzón rebosaba de cartas sin abrir y se veía la puerta desgastada y sucia.  
  
Abrieron la puerta gracias a la habilidad de Toji con las tarjetas de crédito. Entraron despacio, se quitaron los zapatos a la entrada y comprobaron que ni siquiera tenía moqueta, sólo el frío piso de metal. Avanzaron hasta la habitación principal, la cual hacía las veces de comedor, salón y dormitorio. Este cuarto estaba lleno de vendas con sangre, sábanas sucias y medicinas, la sensación de abandono era enorme.  
  
En la cocina solamente había verduras ya pasadas por el tiempo transcurrido -parece que no te gusta la carne ¿eh?- dándola con el codo Toji.  
  
-Claro que me gusta, no olvides que el hombre comenzó a desarrollar la inteligencia para poder comer carne de otros animales- apostilló Rei -o es que has visto alguna vaca inteligente-.  
  
Salieron de la casa, Rei con el firme propósito de no quedarse allí y se dirigieron a la casa de Toji.  
  
-En este mundo, yo también piloteé un LEPA o cómo se llamé- inquirió Toji -y no me morí; no estará mi doble en su casa-.  
  
-Tranquilo Toji, de la manera en que quedó mutilado, lo tuvimos que mandar a la rama de NERV en Alemania- le contestó Kaji.  
  
Toji los miró nervioso y se preguntó qué partes de su anatomía fueron amputadas. Rei comprendió y susurrándole al oido -calma, esa parte no creo que te falte- y sonriendo -por suerte-.  
  
Se puso como un tomate y no hubó más incedentes hasta que llegaron a su barrio.  
  
El barrio de Toji era del tipo residencial, sin grandes jardines, pero de casas unifamiliares. Misato paró en una casa bastante pequeña del vecindario. Al bajarse del automóvil contemplaron una vivienda bastante arreglada y limpia.  
  
-Parece que tuve mejor suerte, ¿no?-.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y encontraron una casa totalmente abandonada, parecía como si durante años, nadie hubiera vivido allí. Todo estaba vacio, tan solo pudieron encontrar una foto de Toji con una niña pequeña sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Suena como si hubieras tenido una hermana- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Sí, tuve una, pero en nuestro mundo solo vivió dos años-.  
  
-Cuanto lo siento- le dió el pésame Asuka -yo perdí a mi madre en Alemania cuando era pequeña, ella se suicidó porque no soportaba las palizas de mi padre...- se entristeció -pero en este mundo ¡puedo encontrarla viva...!-.  
  
-Perdona Asuka, pero tu madre también murió en esta realidad- sentenció Misato.  
  
Se quedó un desagradable silencio entre los seis, pero Asuka salió al paso con una sonrisa -que más da, en verdad la aborrecía, nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a él, se lo merece-.  
  
Salieron rápidamente de la casa, Toji se giró un momento para recoger la foto y vió por el rabillo del ojo como Asuka se secaba una lágrima.  
  
-Venga Asuka, no todo va a ser malo, por lo menos tienes a Shinji-.  
  
-¿Eres idiota de verdad?, como sabes eso, de verdad que te aborrezco-. saliendo de la casa con la cabeza muy alta.  
  
-Y... y... ahora ¿qué he dicho?-.  
  
Kaji y Misato llevaron a los chicos al centro comercial después de acordar que vivirían en el piso de Misato (cuando lo acordaron una enorme gota cruzó su rostro) para comprar algo de ropa, ya que solo tenían la ropa del instituto, más los trajes de los dobles de Asuka y Shinji.  
  
En el cuartel central de NERV, Gendo habla con un Fuyutsuki muy preocupado.  
  
-La agencía Marduck me ha informado de la existencia de cuatro pilotos en esta ciudad-.  
  
-En serio- se alegró Fuyutsuki -debemos reclutarlos enseguida y comenzar a entrenarlos; esto ha sido un gran golpe de suerte...-.  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro, sus nombres son Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Toji-.  
  
-Pe... pe... pero tres de ellos están muertos, y otro estaba gravemente invalidado-.  
  
-Eso ahora mismo no cuenta para nada si están vivos o muertos, lo único que interesa es que debemos hacer planes de inmediato-.  
  
-Tiene razón comandante Ikari, enseguida doy la orden de arresto...-.  
  
-¡NO!, dejelos, ellos mismos vendrán a nosotros- sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ............................................................................................. 


	10. Capítulo 09

CAPÍTULO IX: ESE NO ES MI PADRE  
  
  
  
Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los chicos, estos salían poco al estar constantemente estudiando las personalidades de sus dobles en este mundo. Se aburrían bastante, pero Misato se estaba tomando unas vacaciones y los enseñaba a comportarse.  
  
-No Shinji, nunca debes alzar la voz- le reprendía -y debes pedir perdón constantemente; piensa simplemente que eres un error del destino y no deberías haber nacido-.  
  
-Rei, tú debes tener menos sentimientos que una lechuga- mirándola a los ojos -y controla la expresión de esos ojos, son el espejo del alma-.  
  
-Toji, no debes pensar, sólo actúa-.  
  
-Asuka, debes ser más egocéntrica y quisquillosa...-.  
  
-¡NOOOO!- gritaron los demás a la vez -¡más todavía no!-.  
  
-Otra cosa- poniendo Misato una cara muy seria -las relaciones que tengáis en el otro mundo, aquí no son válidas. A tí, Rei, no tienes novio ni te interesan los chicos ¿entendido?-.  
  
-¿Qué? claro que me gustan los chicos- y sonrojándose -pero todavía no tengo novio-.  
  
-Ves, eso es lo que hay que evitar, la Rei de este mundo nunca se sonroja, y si no eres capaz de evitarlo, lo mejor es que nadie te vea cuando te ocurra; escabúllete si puedes con alguna excusa tonta...-.  
  
-Toji- avisó al chico -tengo que hablar contigo a solas-.  
  
Pasaron al cuarto que compartían Toji y Shinji mientras los restantes les miraban con una cara de gran extrañeza.  
  
-Bueno, primera elegida- Asuka estaba muy metida en su papel -parece que tu amorcito no podrá acercarse a ti, o por el cariz de los acontecimientos, Misato podría estar interesada por él-.  
  
Si las miradas mataran, Asuka estaría en ese momento ardiendo en los fuegos del infierno.  
  
Dentro de la habitación, Toji se sentó en una cama y Misato en la otra, esta última con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Toji- comenzó -lo primero que quiero decirte es que debes olvidarte de Rei...-.  
  
-¿Olvidarme de Rei?¿por qué?- con una cara de gran asombro -a nadie le tiene que importar si habló o trató con ella-.  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es que esta es una situación bastante grave y no puedes poner su vida en peligro... si de verdad la quieres-.  
  
Toji miró al suelo avergonzado, pero al darse cuenta de todas las palabras que había escuchado, miró fijamente a los ojos de Misato.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con poner en peligro su vida?-.  
  
-Según la información que poséo, a Rei la seleccionan para cualquier experimento relacionado con los Evas, si se percataran del cambio de conducta de Rei hacía cualquier chico, podrían someterla a algúno de ellos, descubrir que no es lo que en realidad dice ser y lavarla el cerebro o...- con cara grave mirándole a los ojos -también eliminarla-.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, Toji tenía una mirada sombría y Misato le pasaba un brazo por el hombro -vamos, tienes que ser un hombre, ¡valor!- le murmuró al oído al salir.  
  
-Venga chicos, alegrar esa cara, parece como si no fueras a ver a alguien querido- soltó Rei para relajar el ambiente -hagamos una fiesta porque pasado mañana es nuestro primer día de clase- sacando la punta de la lengua hacía Toji.  
  
Toji intentó sonreir, pero le salió una parodia.  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV.  
  
La doctora Ritsuko mantiene una conversación con el comandante Gendo mientras bajaban al Dogma Terminal.  
  
-Si no hubiera visto a los chicos, no creería que estuvieran vivos- dejó caer Ritsuko.  
  
-Si parece un milagro que salieran con vida después del atentado- contestó Gendo -pero como vio a Rei, ¿era la misma?-.  
  
-Sólo la pude ver una vez, y fue durante dos minutos, se disculpó y se fue a dormir- llevándose un dedo al labio inferior -pero no comprendo su insistencia en irse a vivir con Misato-.  
  
-Tendremos que traerlos a realizar algunas pruebas de sincronización con los Evas, hace una semana que no hemos podido realizar ninguna-.  
  
Siguieron bajando hacia el dogma central, Ritsuko se desvió para comprobar unos indicadores. El comandante Gendo siguió su camino con las manos enguantadas y murmurando -realizaremos esas pruebas, pero antes hay que saber quienes son ellos; pueden ser útiles...-.  
  
Era un sábado por la mañana y en la calle sólo se escuchaban el canto interminable de las cigarras. Un coche atravesó rapidamente las calles a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de la organización.  
  
-¡Diablos! nos quieres matar, porque si es así...- protestó Shinji.  
  
-SSSSSSSSHHHHHHT- un dedo de Misato se posó en los labios de Shinji -de esto depende nuestras vidas, así que hacer un gran papel-.  
  
-Eres un inútil Shinji, siempre lo estropeas todo- le recriminó Asuka con el dedo -hasta cuando está nuestra vida está en juego-.  
  
-Lo siento- les respondió Shinji.  
  
-Ves, tampoco es tan difícil- le sonrió Misato.  
  
Empezaron a bajar por el Geo-Front a traves de un teleférico. Los chicos, al ver el paisaje no se asombraron, simplemente lo miraro con curiosidad. Misato que creía que la mayor obra de ingeniería de la historia les preguntó herida en su amor propio -¿habíais visto antes una cosa parecida?-.  
  
-Pues claro, la planta experimental de energía era igual, incluso tenía un lago como ese-. respondió Toji con orgullo.  
  
-Y un dinosaurio- agregó Rei con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.  
  
-¡TENÍAIS DINOSAURIOS EN VUESTRO MUNDO!-.  
  
-Un Carnosaurio para ser exactos- apuntó Shinji -pero no valía para nada, sólo para exibición-.  
  
Una gota le corría a Misato por el cogote -la verdad es que vuestro mundo debe ser curioso-.  
  
En tanto llegaban a la entrevista con el comandante Ikari, Misato les iba dando los últimos consejos -serías una buena maestra- la habían dicho, pero no supo encajar las risillas que eso provocó. Al cabo de veinte minutos andando, se fijaron que se habían perdido, por lo que optaron por llamar a Ritsuko y que esta los guiara.  
  
Cuando llegó Ritsuko los miró con atención; tal como le contó Kaji a Misato, los informes de las autopsias habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y en Alemania nadie conocía la existencia de ningún Toji.  
  
-Vamos, es por aquí- les guió Ritsuko sin quitar ojo de los muchachos.  
  
Llegaron a una gran sala, estaba en penumbras y tanto en suelo como en el techo estaban pintados sendos árboles de la vida. Al final de la sala, un hombre con una barba limpiamente recortada, gafas brillantes, y las manos cruzadas a la altura de los ojos les esperaba en el centro de la sala sentado en su mesa.  
  
-Os estaba esperando- sin cambiar de posición -¿Cúales son las razones del retraso?-.  
  
-Todavía están un poco confundidos por el atentado- repondió Misato.  
  
-No es razón-.  
  
Rei casí tuvo un ataque de pánico al ver los ojos inexpresivos del que se hacía llamar Gendo Ikari. Instintivamente buscó el contacto de Toji. Este al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer Rei, recordó las palabras de Misato en la habitación "...si se percatan del cambio de conducta de Rei hacia cualquier chico, podrían someterla a algunos de ellos, descubrir que no es lo que en realidad dice ser y lavarla el cerebro o... también eliminarla." siendo esta última palabra la que retumbaba en su cabeza. Con gran pesar evitó el contacto.  
  
Rei seguía subyugada por la mirada de ese individuo, no podía apartarla, pero por dentro estaba temblando con un miedo visceral.  
  
Shinji simplemente no podía creer que el hombre que estaba en frente fuera su padre, el hombre que siempre le había apoyado, enseñado a vivir y ver el lado positivo de la vida. Se negaba a creerlo.  
  
Misato estaba indefensa ante esa respuesta y no sabía que decir. Pero en esto que Shinji salió al rescate -lo... lo... lo siento padre, fue culpa mía- mirando el suelo con una total sumisión.  
  
-Sólo quería descansar un poco...- se arrastró Shinji.  
  
-¡Basta! ¡callate! ¡habéis tenido suerte de que no haya habido ataques de Ángeles...!- se empezó a levantar -Rei, ¿por qué fuiste con ellos? yo no te dí ninguna orden directa-.  
  
Antes de que pudiera contestar Rei, se le adelantó Shinji -lo... lo... siento, pero la mentí y también a Asuka, quería que estuviéramos juntos a la llegada de Toji de Europa, perdón-.  
  
-Está bien, podéis iros- dijo con tono de clemencia -pero recordar que después de las clases teneis que venir a las pruebas de sincronización; espero que no se hayan resentido por esto- pensando en el nivel de sincronización.  
  
Cuando los visitantes se fueron, el comandante Gendo se volvió a sentar y entró en la sala por otra puerta Fuyutsuki.  
  
-Yo los encuentro un poco raros, ¿no?- mirando a la puerta.  
  
-No, son perfectos...- respondió con una media sonrisa.  
  
Misato había aparcado al lado de un parque, los cinco miraban a los niños mientras jugaban y reían.  
  
-Bueno, se acabó, hemos pasado la primera prueba y hay que celebrarlo- levantándose del banco Misato.  
  
-Es verdad, además, a mí no me ha parecido tan malo- afirmó Asuka levantándose también.  
  
-Sí, vayamos a por un helado y olvidemos las penas por un momento- les invitado Misato agarrando del brazo a Toji y forzándolo a levantarse.  
  
Se levantaron Rei y Shinji, este empezó a andar hacia el puesto de helados del parque. Rei se quedó sola de pie pensando en los acontecimientos acaecidos. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado sola de pie, se dirigió al puesto, cogió su helado y fue a sentarse al lado de Toji, el cual se cambió de sitio al instante, dejando a una Rei atónita junto a su hermano. Cuando volvio en sí, pudo escuchar a Shinji farfullar por lo bajo -ese no es mi padre, ese no es mi padre...-.  
  
-Lo sé, ese es el dinsaurio y nosotros somos las ovejas...- bajando la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ..............................................................................................  



	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO X: EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE  
  
  
  
El lunes por la mañana estaba comenzando un día de lo más ajetreado. Todos querían usar el cuarto de baño al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Vamos Asuka, no puedo aguantar más...- suplicaba Shinji.  
  
-Date prisa, me tengo que peinar...- se quejaba Rei.  
  
Toji se cansó de esperar, así que entró en la cocina y en el fregadero empezó a lavarse la cara y peinarse.  
  
-¿Veís?, yo ya estoy listo, no teneis que esperar, podeis usar también la pila para asearos- les dijo mientras aparecía un fondo de una isla con un volcán, un mar embravecido y el sol ocultándose detrás de una nube.  
  
-Sí, pero a mí no me vale- saltaba de pierna en pierna con una catarata en los ojos Shinji.  
  
El volcán del fondo dió una falsa explosión, el mar se retiró y el sol se cayó.  
  
-No te preocupes, a mí sí me has ayudado- acercando su mano, Rei, a la mano de Toji.  
  
Toji apartó la mano con brusquedad dándola la espalda y dirgiéndose al cuarto de baño.  
  
-¿Qué le habré hecho para que me rehuya de ese modo?- se preguntaba Rei al seguirle con los ojos -no lo entiendo- bajando la mirada.  
  
-Hola Kaji, ¿cómo has venido tan pronto?- habló Toji en voz alta cerca del cuarto de baño.  
  
-¿Kaji? ¿dónde está?- abrió bruscamente la puerta Asuka y dirigiéndose al comedor.  
  
-Aprovecha, una vez que estés dentro serás el amo- empujando a Shinji hacia el cuarto de baño.  
  
-¡Toji!, eres un tonto al igual que Shinji, Kaji no ha venido- mientras se dirigia al baño. Se encontró la puerta cerrada y con las manos en jarras -¡Shinji! sal inmediatamente que necesito entrar-  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- con un sonido de agua correr -chincha rabiña, que tengo una piña, que tiene piñones y tú no los comes-.  
  
Dentro de lo malo, los cuatro salieron de casa con tiempo. Iban caminando y charlando normalmente, Shinji y Asuka discutiendo sobre lo que iban a comer, puesto que no habían traído la comida, y Rei y Toji hablando sobre las materias que se darán en clase.  
  
Mientras Rei hablaba sobre cómo sería la historia de este mundo con una sonrisa en la boca y acercándose a Toji, este por el rabillo del ojo comrobó que una persona les estaba siguiendo. Miró la cara sonriente de Rei y se detuvo.  
  
Los tres chicos se pararon también -¿qué te pasa Toji? ¿por qué te paras?- le preguntó Rei acercándose a él.  
  
-¡No te importa!- gritó Toji -y dejame en paz, no haces más que agobiarme...-  
  
Rei se quedó pálida por la contestación -perdoname Toji, no sabía que te molestara tanto, no volveré a acercarme a ti- girándose y comenzando a caminar con la cabeza baja hacía la escuela-.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Toji? ¿se puede saber?- preguntó Shinji acercándose a él con los puños cerrados y preparándose para una pelea (en su mundo se le daban bastante bien).  
  
-Ahora no os lo puedo decir- mirando fijamente hacía donde unos segundos antes estaba el individuo que los seguía -pero creeme, esto es lo mejor para ella- y hecho a correr hacia el instituto por otra calle.  
  
Asuka y Shinji se quedaron plantados en medio de la calle con cara de embobados sin saber que pensar -¡Se nos hace tarde!- exclamó de repente Asuka y salieron corriendo por el camino que había seguido Rei -tú tienes la culpa, kinder, si no te pusieras a hablar sin pensar...-  
  
La primera en llegar a clase fue Rei, llegó cabizbaja y con los ánimos por el suelo; además en clase nadie la saludó ni se interesó por ella después de lo ocurrido en el atentado. Se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la ventana y se quedo absorta en el paisaje.  
  
El segundo en llegar fue Toji, que también llego un poco confundido por lo pasado anteriormente, pero no le dió demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello por que oyó una voz a sus espaldas -¡Tú! ¿no estabas en Alemania? que alegría verte- al tiempo que se acercaba una persona que a Toji le resultaba familiar.  
  
-¿Eres tú Hikari?- preguntó viéndola acercarse.  
  
-¿Quién te crees si no?- inquirió la chica con cierto enfado -parece que olvidaste todas las veces que fuí a visitarte al hospital, ¡desagradecido!, pero ya me las pagarás...- con una sonrisita muy sospechosa.  
  
Toji tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Rei que contemplaba la escena con ojos tristes.  
  
-Disculpa debo ir al baño- recordando la advertencia de Misato sobre mostrar los sentimientos e intentando que la voz no le temblase.  
  
Llegaron Shinji y Asuka casi sin tiempo, por lo que Hikari les reprendió -se puede saber por qué llegaron tan tarde, debería decírselo al proferso para que los castigara-.  
  
-Oye Asuka, en nuestro mundo Hirkari era una viva la vida y tenía el sentido comunitario que un cangrejo ermitaño- le comentó Shinji cuando se sentaron en sus sitios. -Tienes razón, además fíjate como mira a Toji- contestó Asuka.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún incidente hasta que llegó la clase de gimnasia; Rei seguía con la mirada a Toji, cosa que se percató Hikari.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que miras tan fijamente?- preguntó inquisidoramente Hikari enfretándose a Rei -tú nunca te has fijado en los chicos-.  
  
-Es que parece que no se encuentra bien- disimuló Rei.  
  
-Tendré que estar atenta a lo que pueda pasar- pensó hikari -esta no es la Rei que conocí-.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............................................................................................................................. 


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO XI: LA PRUEBA  
  
  
  
Misato les esperaba a la salida del instituto para llevarlos a las pruebas de sincronización,estaba bastante nerviosa porque sabía que en estas pruebas se la estaba jugando. Si no valían; sus vidas corrían peligro, y lo peor, toda la humanidad corrían peligro de desaparecer.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el primer día?-.  
  
-Aburrido- suspiró Asuka -todo muy infantil-.  
  
-Toji, será mejor que vuelvas a mi casa- se refirió Misato -nosotros volveremos después de las pruebas...-.  
  
-No, mejor me voy a la casa que se supone debería vivir- afirmó secamente dándose media vuelta y caminando hacía su antiguo hogar.  
  
-Muy bien, pues hasta mañana- se despidió Shinji con la mano.  
  
-Adiós- susurró Rei siguiéndole con la mirada.  
  
Momentos después, llegaban a las instalaciones de NERV.  
  
-No debéis poneros nerviosos, solamente es una prueba, meteros en estas cabinas y no penséis en nada, no os preocupéis, todo saldrá bien-.  
  
Se pusieron los trajes y los conectores mentales introduciéndose en las cabinas. Al inundarse, Shinji comenzó a aguantar la respiración.  
  
-Shinji, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿por qué aguantas la respiración?- preguntó por el intercomunicador Ritsuko. -Esto es muy raro- pensó.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos los índices de sincronización eran anormalmente bajos, por lo que el comandante Ikari ordenó un aumento en la tolerancia del L.C.L.  
  
-Pero... eso es extremadamente peligroso para los pilotos- expuso Misato.  
  
-Más peligroso sería que apareciera un Ángel sin tener a nuestros pilotos preparados y operativos- contestó Gendo -¡aumentelo un 75%!-.  
  
En los Entry Plug la excitación electrica del L.C.L. aumentó considerablemente, siendo bastante doloroso para los jovenes pilotos, Asuka se desmayó al cabo 15 minutos, y Shinji 10 minutos más tarde; pero Rei aguantó toda la prueba, puesto que se aisló interiormente con el fracaso de su relación con Toji.  
  
Al término de la prueba, el comandante Ikari se reunió con los chicos.  
  
-Esta prueba ha sido un fracaso total, el único resultado positivo ha sido el de Rei-.  
  
-Lo siento,papa, estaba muy nervioso...-.  
  
-A partir de ahora seguirán un entrenamiento especial hasta que consigan el nivel mínimo para poder pilotar un Eva- cortó la frase de Shinji mientras miraba fríamente a Rei -quedarán en confinamiento en las instalaciones hasta que su nivel de sincronización aumente; y ahora salgan de aquí...-.  
  
Salían del despacho de Gendo cuando una petición hizo que se quedaran helados.  
  
-Rei, quedate aquí, deseo hablar contigo...-.  
  
Se volvió lentamente Rei mientras los demás abandonaban la estancia.  
  
-Veamos, ¿no hay nada que debas contarme?-.  
  
-No señor, no ha ocurrido nada en especial-.  
  
-Ni siquiera con ese chico, el cuarto elegido, llamado Toji-.  
  
-No señor, sólo me preocupaba por su estado de salud-.  
  
-Bien, ya puedes retirarte- ordenó, y mientras Rei se daba la vuelta para salir del despacho -¡¿Rei?!-.  
  
-Sí-.  
  
-No olvides tomar tus medicinas, dentro de unos días participarás en un experimento-.  
  
-De acuerdo, así lo haré-.  
  
Mientras Rei salía por la puerta, Gendo apretó el botón del intercomunicador -sigan con la vigilancia de Rei- y apoyándose en sus codos y mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido Rei -no creo que seas la Rei que yo conocía, pero aún podrás servirme...-.  
  
Al día siguiente, Toji se sorprendió de no encontrar a sus amigos en clase.  
  
-Hikari- llamó -¿sabes por qué no han venido estos tres hoy a clase?-.  
  
-No lo sé, pero ya deberías saber que los pilotos de Evas faltan a menudo a clase-.  
  
-Esto no me gusta, puede que aquel hombre que nos seguía pudiera haber descubierto algo-.  
  
En las instalaciones de NERV, los tres chicos estaban en un entrenamiento bastante duro supervisado personalmente por Gendo. Las pruebas consistían básicamente en la concentración de pensamientos, alejando los sentimientos de la persona. Al terminar cada día se volvían a realizar las pruebas de sincronización, mejorando sensiblemente hasta el nivel de activación de un Eva.  
  
Rei seguía un entrenamiento particular, el cual era llevado a cabo secretamente, tan efectivo que en cuestión de una semana podía pilotar un Eva en simulacro de combate, mientras que los demás se tenían que conformar con andar torpemente.  
  
-Se va acercando la hora de probar la valía de estos pilotos en un combate real- pensaba Gendo mientras observaba las evoluciones de los Evas desde un mirador -será muy pronto...-.  
  
En la medida que aumentaban las capacidades de Rei para pilotar, un gran cambio en su personalidad se comenzó a observar; ya no hablaba, su mirada se hizo más fría y no parecía reconocer nada más que lo que le indicaban, como si la estuvieran cambiando la personalidad. En un descanso, Misato se reunió con ellos para conversar.  
  
-¿Cómo os encontráis? ¿es muy duro tu padre con vosotros?-.  
  
-No vuelvas a decir que es mi padre, en mi mundo, el nunca se hubiera comportado de esta manera-.  
  
- Odio que este inutil tenga razón, pero la verdad es que yo conocía a su padre y son tan diferentes como la noche al día- comentó Asuka, y con un dedo en los labios y cara pensativa -Tiene que estar tramando algo, cada vez que me mira con esos ojos, brrrrrlllhrrrr, me estran escalofríos-.  
  
-Rei, ¿no tienes nada que decir?-.  
  
-El comandante Ikari está trabajando para el bien de la humanidad y hay que respetarlo- contestó automáticamente como si fuera un robot.  
  
Esto sorprendió a Misato y se lo comentó a los chicos en voz baja. Estos la contestaron que desde que había empezado el entrenamiento especial, se había vuelto más distante y fría, pero no le hacían mucho caso al achacarlo al distanciamiento de Toji.  
  
En esos instantes una alarma empezó a sacudir a la central, los chicos miraron nerviosos a Misato (escepto Rei, que parecía ajena a todo).  
  
-Vamos chicos, es la hora de vuestra prueba de fuego-.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro de querer enfrentarme con un monstruo en estos momentos- se preocupó Shinji.  
  
-Tranquilo kinder, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, ¿no?-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ............................................................................................................................  
  



	13. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO XII: LA LLEGADA DEL ÁNGEL  
  
  
  
  
Dentro del cuartel general de NERV, en la sala de mando, Ritsuko se había hecho con la situación y estaba comprobando los datos que le llegaban desde el satélite de observación situado en órbita sobre Japón.  
  
-No parece que vaya a penetrar en la atmosfera terrestre...- informó Shigeru -...de momento-.  
  
-Quiero saber la posición del Ángel en todo momento- ordenó Misato al entrar a la sala de mando.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que por fin haces acto de presencia-.  
  
-En efecto Ritsuko, por lo que ahora soy yo quien está al mando-.  
  
-Señora, el Ángel se ha quedado en orbita alrededor de la Tierra, y su campo A.T. ha disminuido de fuerza- señaló Maya -debe estar preparando un ataque-.  
  
-Bien, preparen a los Evas UNIDAD-01 y UNIDAD-02-.  
  
Hablando por el micrófono tranquilizó a Shinji -tranquilo Shinji, verás como todo termina en un santiamén-.  
  
-Quiero los datos de las constantes de los pilotos de inmediato-.  
  
-Shinji y Asuka están bastante nerviosos, están interfiriendo con la sincronización de sus Evas-.  
  
-Y Rei, ¿cómo está?-.  
  
-No se podría decir si está dormida o despierta-.  
  
Misato se sorprendió un poco, puesto que era la única que sabía que ella no era la verdadera Rei de su mundo -esto no está bien, debería estar al menos un poco nerviosa-.  
  
El comandante Ikari observaba a través de un monitor las expresiones de los tres chicos; Shinji y Asuka miraban nerviosos, observando cualquier movimiento fuera de los Evas -ya me esperaba esta reacción, pero no pueden fallar...-. En cambio Rei estaba con la mirada serena esperando la orden de salida -...aunque se ha echo un buen trabajo con Rei-.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de salir, una sirena en forma de sinfonía confirmó lo que temía Misato.  
  
-¡Ataque psicológico!- gritó alguien en la sala.  
  
-Levanten escudos de ondas alfa- ordenó de inmediato Misato -¿a cuanta distancia se encuentra el objetivo?-.  
  
-Está más alla del alcance de nuestras armas- respondió Shigeru.  
  
-Tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos, saquen las unidades a la superficie-.  
  
Los dos monstruos llamados Evas fueron llevados a la rampa de lanzamiento y sacados al exterior, donde los civiles que no se habían refugiado, sufrían una esquizofrenía paranoica y andaban asesinándose unos a otros.  
  
Los anclajes se soltaron y los Evas quedaron en un precario equilibrio, a fin de cuentas, sólo habían tenido una semana para adiestrarse. Misato les habló por el intercomunicado que llevaban incorporados, explicándoles el plan que había trazado -cogeréis el rifle de largo alcance que se encuentra en el distrito C en el edificio marcado con una H, mientras Asuka efectúa una maniobra de distracción, tú disparas al blanco y después nos vamos a casa,¿de acuerdo?-.  
  
Asuka no intentó discutir, ya que estaba alucinada con la vista tan dantesca que tenía de la ciudad y sus habitantes matándose unos a otros, pero Shinji preguntó -¿se ha hecho esto antes?-.  
  
-Claro que sí, durante la operación Yashima, en la que un Ángel atacaba todo lo que reconociera como enemigo o le atacará previamente; utilizamos el mismo rifle de francotirador y acabamos con él aunque tuvimos que usar la energía de la mitad del Japón...-.  
  
-Esta bien, eres la única persona en la que confió, y si me dices que dará resultado, lo haremos-.  
  
-Bien, pues que comienze el baile...-.  
  
Asuka intentó correr hacia una punta de la ciudad, pero su mala coordinación le hacía asemejarse más a un borrachín que a una máquina de guerra anti-ángeles.  
  
El Ángel tenía una gran percepción a larga distancia, pues su forma era como la de un árbol seco caido en el cual no se distinguen las ramas de las raices. En cada punta de sus "ramas" poseía lo que se podía llamar un ojo pero que en realidad era una esfera de un color azul muy puro; su color reflejaba la luz del sol asemejando, con su forma y disposición de "ojos", a una gran lampara de araña de salón. Gracias a está percepción, vio como una forma intentaba correr pero haciendo muchos zigzagueos.  
  
Intentó destruirlo con una serie de disparos energéticos de su campo A.T., pero el patrón de su carrera era imprevisible y con la gran distancia era menos que imposible que acertara. Desistió de acercarse más a la atmosfera terrestre por el peligro que eso llevaba; no en vano era el quinceavo Ángel que intentaba llegar hasta Adán.  
  
En la tierra, Shinji tuvo bastantes problemas en controlar su Eva, pero logró llegar hasta el edificio y sacar el arma -Misato, explícame como funciona este trasto- pero en vez de oir la voz de Misato fue la de su padre la que le contestó -Shinji, regresa al cuartel general, Rei tomará tu lugar-.  
  
-¡No puede ser!, ¡no tomará mi lugar! ¡pelearé y venceré al Ángel!-.  
  
-No discutas, Rei está en camino y comprobarás todo lo que ha mejorado. ¡Regresa!-.  
  
Shinji se giró y por detrás de él apareció el Eva UNIDAD-00. Rápidamente alcanzó a Shinji, y sin darle tiempo a nada, se apoyó en un edificio con la espalda, levantó el arma y confirmó -lista para disparar- con una sangre fría que heló la de Shinji.  
  
-Vamos chica modelo, me estoy jugando el pellejo para que te diviertas con el tiro al plato-.  
  
-¡Fuego!- ordenó el comandante Ikari a Rei con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Rei disparó, el tiro salio limpiamente de la atmosfera terrrestre, pero para cuando llegó al Ángel, ya había perdido toda su fuerza, y éste lo desvió facilmente con uno de sus brazos.  
  
El Ángel se enfadó renovando su ataque psicológico, por lo que los Evas tuvieron que volver a la base so pena de quedar igual que sus paisanos de a pie en las calles.  
  
Misato acudió al despacho del comandante Ikari para un reunión de urgencia.  
  
-Sólo se puede acabar con él usando la lanza de Longinus- sentenció Misato.  
  
-Tiene razón mayor, tiene mi permiso para usarla- le sonrió Gendo -es más, debe de usarla-.  
  
-A la orden-.  
  
Fuyutsuki se acercó a Gendo -¿qué pensarán los del consejo sobre el uso de la lanza de Longinus?-.  
  
-Ahora no te preocupes por eso, ya se lo explicaré con detalles...-.  
  
Cuando sacaron a los pilotos de los Evas, Misato los reunió en una sala a los tres.  
  
-Vamos a usar una nueva táctica-.  
  
-Si claro, y tendré que volver a correr como una loca mientras esa cosa intenta achicharrarme el culo...-.  
  
-Yo no saldré...- todos miraron a Shinji -...allí fuera no soy más que un estorbó...-.  
  
-No Shinji- le respondió Rei con una voz fría y sin sentimiento -el comandante Ikari te ha dado una tarea y debes realizarla...-.  
  
-¡Demonios!- se enfadó -¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿qué es lo que te han hecho? tú no eras así, te han lavado el cerebro o algo por el estilo...- mientras agarraba a su hermanastra por los hombros y la zarandeaba -¡responde de una vez!-.  
  
-Ella es como debería ser- se oyó una voz a las espaldas -¿no creéis lo mismo?-.  
  
Era el comandante Ikari en la puerta con Ritsuko detrás -ahora ejecutaréis el plan de batalla o será el fin de toda la humanidad tal y como ahora la conocemos-.  
  
Les explicaron el plan, Shinji no estabá muy contento, no había bajado nunca al Dogma Terminal, pero había escuchado historias sobre un gigante que tenían allí crucificado, brotando de él interminablemente un mar de sangre y no escapando gracias a una lanza de que le cruzaba el pecho. Durante su semana de instrucción creyó que eran historias para asustarlos, pero cuando le explicaron el plan, no tuvo ni la mas mínima duda de que eran ciertas todas esas historias, y por nada del mundo quería quitarle esa lanza al gigante para que luego despertara. Así que ideó un plan paralelo, pero tuvo buen recaudo de contarselo a nadie y esperó a tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica.  
  
Rei tenía la cabeza al frente, con la mirada perdida mientras se repetía una y otra vez -somos como las ovejas...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ......................................................................................................... 


	14. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO XIII: ¿LANZA DE LONGINUS?  
  
  
  
Habían pasado tres horas desde el último ataque del Ángel, y la actividad de la sala de mando no había disminuido en absoluto.  
  
-El Ángel sigue estable en su órbita- confirmó Makoto -no parece que vaya a atacar inmediatamente-.  
  
-Esto no es un respiro, algo debe planear- pensó Misato mirando fijamente la pantalla de una consola.  
  
En efecto, el Ángel no es que cejará en su intención, lo único que estaba haciendo es recargar fuerzas y esperar que su ataque psicológico surtiera efecto en la población, a parte de reparar los daños que sufrió una de sus ramas al desviar el proyectil lanzado contra él.  
  
-Que los pilotos suban a sus unidades-.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- girándose sobre sus talones preguntó Misato.  
  
-He sido yo- replicó fríamente el comandante Ikari -no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de acabar con el Ángel...-.  
  
-Pero los chicos todavía no se han repuesto del susto anterior-.  
  
-Los chicos están físicamente bien- se adelantó Ritsuko -podrían salir en cualquier momento-.  
  
-No lo harán bajo mi mando- golpeando un tablero -soy la responsable de ellos y no dejaré que los arrastren al matadero...-.  
  
-¡Yo soy responsable de la supervivencia de toda la humanidad que conocemos!- cortó Gendo -y si debemos sacrificar algunas vidas por el bien común ¡lo haremos!-.  
  
En tanto, en el interior de la jaula de espera, Asuka y Shinji discutían el plan de este último.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder?¿de verdad crees que esa cosa despertará si le quitamos la lanza?- se puso con los brazos en jarras -cuando algo muere, es para siempre-.  
  
-Puede que sea así en nuestro mundo, pero ¿qué sabemos de este?-.  
  
-Aquí también siguen las leyes de la física y quimica, tonto-.  
  
-Claro, por eso aquí se enfrentan con seres de forma geométrica, hablan de la fuerza de las almas puras. ¡Por dios! ¡si hasta el lema de la organización más poderosa del planeta es "MIENTRAS DIOS SE QUEDE EN SU CIELO, TODO EN LA TIERRRA ESTARÁ BIEN"- y mirándola a los ojos fijamente -yo quiero volver a mi mundo, a las personas de allí fuera no les importamos un carajo-.  
  
Asuka se quedó sin palabras ante el sermón que le había soltado Shinji y asintió lentamente -está bien, que quieres que haga...-.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shinji -vale, haremos lo siguiente...-.  
  
Rei no hacía caso a lo que planeaban Asuka y Shinji, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos sin coherencia, recordaba vagamente la cara de un chico, pero se perdía en un torbellino de agua anaranjada y el rostro que surgía de ella era el de Gendo Ikari con una sonrisa malévola en la boca -soy el único... obedece mis ordenes... no eres humana...-. Al momento esa imagen se cambiaba por un ser crucificado con una lanza clavada en el pecho y una máscara en la cara , su cuerpo destilaba la misma agua de color naranja y una oveja sarnosa, con una pata arrancada de cuajo y mirada de muerto bebía de ese agua, se giró observándola con mucha pena y con voz ronca habló -tú no eres yo-.  
  
-¿Rei?, ¿Rei?, Tierra llamando a niña modelo, Tierra llamando a niña modelo- bromeó Asuka -¿nos vas a ayudar con el plan de Shinji?-.  
  
-Eh, sí... bueno... está bien- contestó bastante confundida.  
  
-Algo la debieron hacer en ese entrenamiento especial- susurró Asuka al oido de Shinji -no se comporta con normalidad-.  
  
El comandante Ikari tomó el mando personalmente de la operación Longinus. Misato había sido confinada hasta el término de la crisis. Ordenó la salida inmediata de los Evas -Ritsuko, quiero la lectura del campo A.T. del Ángel a cada momento, debemos elegir muy bien el momento de lanzar la lanza de Longinus-.  
  
-A la orden. Maya dame las lecturas del estado de los Evas-.  
  
-Los Evas están a pleno rendimiento y en espera de la llegada de los pilotos-.  
  
-Perfecto- sonrió Gendo -introduzcan los pilotos-.  
  
Los tres chicos fueron introducidos en los Evas y una vez dentro recibieron las instrucciones.  
  
-Shinji, tú bajarás al dogma central y cogerás la lanza...-.  
  
-¿Padre...? ¿dónde está Misato?-.  
  
-¡No te incumbe!. Rei, realizarás varios disparos para distraer la atención del Ángel y tú Asuka la protegeras con un escudo, ¿entendido?-.  
  
-No "padre", quiero saber dónde está Misato o no saldré a luchar...-.  
  
-Saldrás y destruiras el Ángel o no volverás a ver a Misato-.  
  
La cara Shinji reflejó la enorme responsabilidad que le apoyaban en su espalda, si no salía a luchar, no podría ver a la única persona que se había ocupado de ellos desde su llegada; pero si salía, le estaría siguiendo el juego a su padre, aunque todavía tenía un as guardado en la manga.  
  
-Tú ganas, saldré a luchar, pero esto no ha acabado aquí-.  
  
-Yo creo que sí- reflexionó Gendo con una media sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Se activaron los Evas y mientras Asuka y Rei subían a la superficie, a Shinji le ordenaron que bajara hacia el Dogma Terminal. Este al encontrarse con la rampa de salida despejada, no lo dudó y comenzó a trepar por ella hacia la superficie.  
  
-¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?!- se sorprendió el comandante Ikari y cogiendo el comunicador -¡Shinji, tienes que coger la lanza de Longinus!-.  
  
-¡Tú me ordenaste que saliera y derrotará al Ángel! ¡lo haré a mi manera!-.  
  
-¡Cortén el suministro del Eva UNIDAD-01!- ordenó Gendo -aquí se siguen mis órdenes-.  
  
Shinji vio la alarma que indicaba que solamente le quedaban cinco minutos de maniobrabilidad -serán suficientes-.  
  
-¡El piloto de la UNIDAD-01 ha alcanzado una sincronización del 80%!- informó Maya.  
  
-El Ángel aumenta su campo A.T. y comienza a absorver energía...-.  
  
En ese instante, la alarma de ataque psicológico comenzó a sonar por toda la sala -levanten los escudos- ordenó Gendo con la mirada crispada sobre el monitor que mostraba la cara de Shinji -tú no eres el muchacho débil y acomplejado que tenía como hijo, ¿quién demonios eres?-.  
  
Shinji llegó a la superficie en un minuto y medio, llamó a Asuka por el intercomunicador -¡Asuka, pasame el rifle!- y cogiéndolo en el aire, se quitó el cable umbilical -esto ya sólo estorba-.  
  
Asuka y Rei se pusieron en posición, lo que es lo mismo, tumbados de espaldas sujetando un edificio con las plantas de los pies hacia arriba y las rodillas felxionadas en posición de empuje.  
  
Shinji corrió hacia ellos con el rifle en una mano. Salto lo máximo que pudo cayendo en el edificio que mantenían Asuka y Rei en volandas.  
  
-¡AHORA!- ordenó Shinji.  
  
Los dos Evas empujaron el edificio con las plantas de los pies hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que Shinji saltaba también. En todo esto se consumienron dos minutos, con lo que le quedaba a Shinji una maniobrabilidad de sólo un minuto y medio.  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-01, fue alcanzando una mayor altura por momentos. En ese momento, el Ángel contraatacó con un fuerte disparo, -este es el momento- pensó Shinji, y relajándose todo lo posible se concentró en el blanco.  
  
Disparó justo unas milésimas de segundo antes de recibir el ataque del Eva. El disparo salió del rifle en dirección al blanco, mientras en la sala de mando de NERV, Ritsuko y los demás contenían el aliento.  
  
El Ángel sintió como una ráfaga de energía le cruzaba las entrañas y para él todo se volvió oscuro, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su color fue apagándose hasta convertirse de un color negro carbonizado. Sin una fuerza que lo sustentara, fue perdiendo su órbita hasta que entró en la atmosfera terrestre quemándose sin dejar rastro.  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-01 también recibió un gran impacto, que le mutiló el brazó derecho y desintegró el rifle, cayendo hacía la Tierra. De sus baterias quedaban todavía medio minuto, Shinji no tenía ya ganas de seguir luchando, estaba demasiado cansado -fue bonito mientras duró- pensó en esos momentos y abriendo el comunicador general -comandante Ikari, se encuentra ahí-.  
  
-Sí, aquí estoy-.  
  
-Cumpla su parte del trato y suelte a Misato, yo cumplí la mía-.  
  
Y por el circuito privado -Asuka, ¿me oyes?-.  
  
-Sí te oigo-.  
  
-Cuida de mi hermana y gracias por ser mi amiga-.  
  
-En verdad que te aborrezco, ¿cómo puedes decir tantas tonterias? tú no vas a...- cortó la comunicación Shinji.  
  
Mientras el Eva hacía caida libre para caer sobre los montes al norte de Neo-Tokyo-3, Shinji pensaba -por fin descansaré de esta locura...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............................................................................................................................. 


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPITULO XIV: SIGO CON VIDA  
  
  
  
  
Shinji despertó en una cama bastante cómoda, con la habitación a oscuras -debe haber sido un sueño, volveré a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a la excursión y no quiero hacer esperar a Asuka- y se volvió a dormir sin darse cuenta de la figura de una persona en la penumbra lo observaba desde una esquina.  
  
En clase, Toji se preguntaba el por qué de la falta de Shinji, Asuka y Rei a las clases -deben de estar en algún experimento en NERV- le había dicho Hikari. No podía comprender que esa chica estuviera todo el día detrás de él dándole la murga -el ataque del Ángel debe haberla afectado-.  
  
Misato llevó a las chicas al instituto -gracias por sacarme del lío, podrían haberme enjuiciado y no volver a ver la luz del sol-.  
  
-No te preocupes- respondió Asuka deprimida -todo lo planeó Shinji desde un principio, pero cuando salga de allí debes contarnos todo sobre la lanza de Longinus, y por qué Gendo se quería deshacer de ella- mirándola muy seriamente -nos lo debes-.  
  
Volvió la vista y se fijo que Rei estaba como ausente, en su propio mundo, no dijo nada ni demostró preocupación por el estado de Shinji. Por el retrovisor pudo ver que un coche la seguía; era del tipo deportivo, por lo que no se separaban mucho del coche de Misato.  
  
-Chicas, alguien nos sigue-.  
  
-No digas idioteces, nadie en su sano juicio conduciría como tú lo haces-.  
  
-Si no me crees, mira por el retrovisor-.  
  
-Es verdad, pero ¿por qué...?-.  
  
-Eso da igual- interrumpió Misato -debemos seguir con la farsa hasta que lo averigüe-.  
  
Llegaron al instituto y las dos chicas se bajaron del coche. Misato se largó rápidamente mientras el coche negro se quedó aparcado enfrente del instituto.  
  
Toji se encontraba en esos momentos en la ventana intentando escapar de las exigencias de la delegada de curso cuando vio aparecer a las dos chicas. Su cara se alegró un instante para endurecerse al poco tiempo. Se percató del coche negro y de como dos individuos salían de él. Llevaban gabardinas marrones y de estas sacaron dos pistolas pequeñas.  
  
-Esto será fácil- comentó uno.  
  
-Ni lo dudes-.  
  
Cuando las estaban apuntando por la espalda, un objeto los golpeó derribándoles. Asuka y Rei se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, pero sólo vieron un barullo de gabardinas y piernas.  
  
De pronto sonó un disparo y los hombres hecharon a correr dejando a un muchacho en el suelo. Las chicas se acercaron lentamente al chico que se agarraba la pierna con las dos manos mientras un charco de sangre se formaba en el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡TOJI!!!!- reconoció Asuka -¿qué ha pasado?-.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien chico?- se limitó a preguntar Rei con indiferencia.  
  
Toji no podía salir de su asombro, aquí estaba Rei, la dulce chica que le contaba sus secretos, aquella por la que había renunciado a ni siquiera hablar con ella para protegerla, con la indiferencia de un humano hacia la vaca del vecino. Fue demasiado para él. Hacía una semana y media que no la veía, la salva la vida arriesgando la suya y lo único que recibe a cambio es un "¿te encuentras bien chico?".  
  
-¡SÍ ME ENCUENTRO BIEN!- la gritó, pero esto tampoco hizo mella en ella, que ni siquiera cambió la expresión de la cara.  
  
-Tranquilo Toji- se interpusó Asuka, y para cambiar de tema -te ayudare a llegar a la enfermería, y de paso te cuento algunas cosillas...-.  
  
Él estaba muy enfadado con Rei, pero se dejó ayudar por Asuka. De camino a la enfermería , Asuka le contó los acontecimientos de la semana y media anterior.  
  
-...y desde entonces es como si hubiera perdido todo rastro de humanidad-.  
  
-¿No sabes quien quisiera mataros?-.  
  
-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero sería más fácil acabar con...-.  
  
Asuka se puso pálida como un cadaver -perdona Toji pero debo irme, Shinji corre peligro-.  
  
Mientras se dirigía corriendo a la salida del patio le gritó a Rei -¡cuida de Toji, te necesita!-.  
  
Rei no comprendió lo que quería decir, pero fue hasta donde se encontraba el chico e intentó ayudarlo.  
  
-No necesito tu ayuda, me las sé arreglar sólo- levantándose con gran dificultad.  
  
Salió por la puerta Hikari y la ver a Toji, se acercó corriendo a ayudarlo justo en el momento en el que le fallaban las piernas. Rei que seguía mirando la escena, sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón cuando Toji pasó el brazo por el hombro de Hikari. Hasta tal punto que se acercó a los dos y con un profundo odio dijo entredientes -Hikari, será mejor que vuelvas a clase, yo me ocuparé de llevar a Toji a la enfermería...- cerrando los puños.  
  
Hikari miró a Rei -yo soy la delegada de curso, por lo que me corresponde preocuparme por la salud de dicho curso-.  
  
Rei siguió inmutable -he dicho, por si no lo has oido bien, que será mejor que vuelvas a clase, YO me ocuparé de Toji-.  
  
Hikari comprendió que no estaba bromeando, y que podría ser bastante peligroso hacerla enfadar, además estaba el estado de Toji; el cual tenía ya un bonito color ciano por la pérdida de sangre.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero ya nos veremos las caras-.  
  
Dentro de su debilidad, Toji se sorprendió de esas palabras -puede que no esté todo perdido...- y se desmayó.  
  
Afuera en las calles, una chica con uniforme de colegiala, corría como alma que lleva el diablo -debo llegar a tiempo, lo fastidie una vez y casí lo pierdo, no volverá a ocurrir- dirigiéndose al hospital.  
  
En el susodicho lugar, al mismo tiempo, entraba una mujer con un ramo de flores y unas gafas de sol negras -por favor enfermera, ¿me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra Shinji Ikari?-.  
  
Asuka se acercaba al hospital, y vio el mismo coche negro que los había seguido hasta el instituto -oh no, dios mío, por favor permiteme llegar a tiempo-.  
  
La mujer estaba subiendo por el ascensor, este se paró en la planta quinta y con una sonrisa salió de él.  
  
Asuka entró como un huracán por el vestíbulo del hospital, llamó a todos los ascensores, pero estos tardaban demasiado -vamos,vamos, mejor me voy por las escaleras-.  
  
La puerta de Shinji se abrió lentamente disolviendo las penumbras en las que se encontraba la habitación, Shinji despertándose preguntó somnoliento incorporándose sobre su brazo izquierdo -¿quién anda ahí?-.  
  
Acababa Asuka de llegar al quinto piso cuando escuchó dos disparos provenientes de la habitación de Shinji y un ramo de flores tirado a la entrada de la habitación.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!-.  
  
Asuka corrió hacia la habitación, encendió la luz y encontró a Misato con una pistola al lado de la cama enfrente de Shinji, este se encontraba tumbado sin dar signos de vida, y debajo de la cama había un charco de sangre.  
  
-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO MISATO?, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HIZO POR TI, ¡¡TRAIDORA!!- acercándose a la cama de Shinji con lágrimas corriéndola por la cara -¡ACABA CONMIGO TAMBIÉN Y A LA MIERDA CON VUESTRO MUNDO!-.  
  
En esos momentos, Shinji abrió los ojos lentamente y girándose hacia Asuka -pero, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos?, ¿no puedo tener un momento de paz?-.  
  
Asuka se dio cuenta en esos momentos de los dos cuerpos que yacían por el otro lado de la cama, eran los hombres que habían querido matarlas antes en el instituto. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia Misato -per... perdoname por lo que dije antes, yo creía que...-.  
  
Poniendo cara de perdonavidas -sí claro, una llega aquí a ver al chico, le salva de una muerte segura y ¿qué es lo que gana?, la bronca del siglo- y viendo de reojo que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez añadió -pero bueno, una ya está acostumbrada. ¿Qué? ¿no quieres ver si Shinji está bien? ¿eh?-.  
  
Asuka se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Shinji. No lo pudo resistir, se lanzó llorando al cuello de Shinji -creí que te perdía, no podía soportar el que te fueras...-.  
  
-Descuida Asuka, no me iría a ninguna parte sin ti- y en tono de broma para relajar el ambiente -antes me tendrían que matar-.  
  
Asuka se limpió la cara y mirandole a los ojos -prometemelo, prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase-.  
  
-Te lo juro, por mi padre en el otro mundo que no te dejaré a sola-.  
  
Asuka sonrió y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla -esto es para que te cures más rápido- y con una sonrisa salió al pasillo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, en el otro mundo me despertaba a golpes, y aquí con besos, me parece que me gusta más esto que al principio- pensaba mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...................................................................................................... 


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO XV: BUSCANDO AL CULPABLE  
  
  
  
  
Misato reunió a los cuatro chicos y a Kaji en un balneario cercano para discutir el plan de actuación sobre los atentados. Por desgracia Misato tuvo que matar a los asesinos cuando estos se disponían a inyectar un potente veneno cardíaco en el goteo de Shinji.  
  
-Debieron hacer lo mismo con el Shinji y Asuka de este mundo-.  
  
A ambos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar esta afirmación de Misato -pero tranquilos, con vosotros voy a tener más cuidado- y mirando a Asuka -sabes que decía muy a menudo tu nombre-.  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Sí, a ver si me acuerdo...- y con cara de estar dando una conferencia -"no Asuka, por favor, no vuelvas a pegarme, me levantaré más temprano, y cosas por el estilo-.  
  
-Con que decías eso de mí, ¿eh?- y poniéndose en jarras comenzó a hecharle la bronca a Shinji -yo preocupándome por este inútil y ¿para qué?, para recibir encima insultos y desconsideraciones. En verdad que te aborrezco-.  
  
-Lo... lo... siento-.  
  
-Muy bien Shinji, eso es lo que quería ver- sonrío Asuka -no debes olvidar que estamos interpretando unos papeles hasta que logremos salir de aquí vivitos y coleando-.  
  
-Es verdad Shinji- afirmó Kaji con su buen humor como de costumbre, en la batalla contra este último ángel, Shinji nunca se hubiera comportado con esa irrespetuosidad y desobediencia. Temo ahora cual será el castigo del comandante Ikari-.  
  
-Gendo no cometerá tonterias, recuerda que somos sus únicos pilotos- intervinó Toji mirando de reojo a Rei.  
  
-Sí, pero tiene que mantener el orden- pensativamente habló Misato con una cerveza en la mano -supongamos que castiga a cualquiera de vosotros, siempre le quedaría el recurso de acudir a ti, Toji, eres tú su comodín a no ser que...-.  
  
Todos se fijaron en Toji, bueno, todos no, Rei estaba comiendo su ensalada sin prestar atención pero sin perder palabra.  
  
-...le hagamos desaparecer-.  
  
-Ah no, rotundamente no, he pasado por una explosión, estoy en un mundo extraño que usa chicos de 14 años para luchar contra Ángeles que matan a gente o les vuelve loca, me han disparado y mi doble puede volver cuando quiera a la casa que le usurpado con todo el morro. No señor, por ahí no paso-.  
  
Kaji usó un poco de psicología masculina con Toji -Si no te importa que hagan daño a Rei lo comprenderemos; para nosotros tiene más valor Shinji o Asuka que Rei, ya que para ellos no es más que un clon, y donde hay uno se pueden hacer más...-.  
  
Según estaba oyendo esto, Toji habría cada vez más los ojos hasta que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas -Rei, tú eres la verdadera, ¿no?-.  
  
Rei dejó de comer la ensalada y miró a Toji fijamente -la verdad es que ya no sé ni quien soy- dijo al fin, dejando a todos atónitos -a veces cuando me levanto de la cama me cuesta recordar quién soy, es como si hubieran dos personas dentro de mí, no como la esquizofrenia, yo no oigo a nadie en mi cabeza diciéndome nada, son simplemente sentimientos o mejor dicho la falta de sentimientos, me es imposible luchar contra ello. Siento que la gente de mi alrededor me importa cada vez menos y eso me da miedo- bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Misato, me puedes conseguir algo de la medicación de Rei- pidió Kaji bastante preocupado -puede que la estén robando el alma literalmente hablando-.  
  
-¿Se puede robar el alma?- preguntó Toji todavía más asombrado.  
  
-Sí, y se puede transplantar dicha alma a los Evas, por ejemplo- respondió Misato.  
  
Toji se acercó a Rei y la pasó un brazo por el hombro desafiando a Misato -me dijiste que si no quería que la lavaran el cerebro o- tragando saliva ruidosamente -eliminaran debería olvidarme de ella; pero si de todas las formas la van a lavar el cerebro, prefiero pasar el poco tiempo nos quede juntos hasta que cambie del todo-.  
  
-Te comprendo, pero con eso puedes acelerar su final-.  
  
-No te esfuerces Misato- habló Rei -yo también me estoy dando cuenta de mi cambio- mirando a Toji que la abrazaba fuertemente -y quiero pasar estos momentos con él- confirmó apoyando levemente la cabeza en el hombro de Toji.  
  
-Ya que este asunto esta a medias, deberiamos hacer algo para que no se dieran cuenta de que has dejado de tomar la medicación- asintió Asuka mietras se hechaba el pelo hacia atras y miraba a Shinji de reojo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Tienes razón, Rei cuentanos más sobre el tratamiento que recibes en el laboratorio de NERV- dispuso Kaji con un vivo interes sobre el tema.  
  
-En realidad, me tomo unas pastillas y luego me sumergo en una especie de probeta con L.C.L.-.  
  
-O sea que estimulan tu cerebro con ondas beta y gamma- confirmó Kaji pensativamente mirando al techo.  
  
-No lo sé, lo que sé es que al final de la prueba siempre tengo un sentimiento de vacio en mi interior que sólo lo puede llenar el comandante Ikari, sólo cuando cumplo sus ordenes encuentro esa felicidad que tenía antes de llegar aquí-.  
  
-No puede ser- pensó para sí mismo Kaji -están intentando introducir dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, el alma original de Rei es más fuerte ya que procede de la sala de Gauff y fue la primera en habitar ese cuerpo; pero están consiguiendo que ya que no pueden expulsarla, porque no es su mundo, que cohabite con el alma de la Rei originaria. Muy listos, si señor-.  
  
En tanto Kaji pensaba esto, Misato les sugería formas de no tomar esas pastillas, por ejemplo, guardarlas entre los labios y los dientes para escupirlas depués -deberás aprender a vomitar por si alguna vez te obligan a tragarlas, un consejo, no vayas inmediatamente a hecharlas, espera pacientemente hasta por lo menos un cuarto de hora, variando en el tiempo, para que no se den cuenta de lo que haces-. Rei escuchaba, pero estaba más interesada en Toji, que no apartaba la vista del final del bar del balneario.  
  
-¿Qué estará mirando?- y al fijar la vista...  
  
-¡Hikari!- señalo Rei -que estará buscando-.  
  
Hikari encontró por fin a Toji, su cara de alegría se borró momentaneamente al ver que este abrazaba a Rei. Al girarse Rei y verse descubierta, se acerco al corrillo, saludó a los demás con cortesía (excepto a Rei) y se sentó al lado de Toji.  
  
Comenzó en esos momentos un amargo silencio muy compremetdor, y los primeros en huir de la guerra que se avecinaba fueron Shinji y Asuka.  
  
-Eeeestoooo Asuka y yo vamos a la piscina a darnos un baño, como todavía estoy convaleciente necesito de alguien, sólo por si acaso-.  
  
Misato miró desconcertada a Kaji, y como este seguía por los cerros de Úbeda, pensando quién tendría el alma del faraón Tutankamon, le dio un codazo mientras decía con una gran sonrisa -pero mira que tarde es, ya deberíamos estar en el cuartel general, ¿no es así Kaji?- y le alzó del asiento llevándoselo a rastras -hablaremos mañana de tu viaje Toji- y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
La situación de Toji era de lo más desesperante, las dos le agarraban de los brazos con una fuerza que iba en aumento y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
  
-Me parece, Rei, que estás sobrando en está "cita"-.  
  
Rei pensó en lo que le dijera Toji el primer día de clase. La nueva visión que había dado a sus palabras la charla anterior la dio fuerzas -pues lo siento "bonita de cara" pero Toji y yo somos novios desde antes de que se fuera a Alemania-.  
  
Eso fue un duro golpe en el amor propio de Hikari -si sois novios, no tendreís reparo en daros un beso-.  
  
Toji se quedó palido, y después se quedo coloradote hasta la raiz del pelo, miró a Rei que le miraba con ojos suplicantes la verdad de lo que había dicho en ese momento.  
  
La levantó la cara con la mano y despacio acercó sus labios, primero hubo un roce que Rei intentó parar con un leve movimiento; pero Toji estaba decidido a hacerlo, siguió fijo en esa posición y ahora eran los labios de Rei los que comenzaban a apretarse contra los suyos en un beso que para ellos paró el tiempo y el universo. Cuando al fin pararon se contemplaron fijamente los ojos y se dieron cuenta que Hikari se había marchado.  
  
-Si te lavan el cerebro no podrás recordar esto- dijo en tono de broma.  
  
-Nada ni nadie podrá borrar este momento- contestó Rei con una sonrisa -pero deberás hacerlo más a menudo para que no se me olvide de verdad-.  
  
Ambos se rieron y salieron del bar agarrados sin ver la nota que se cayó cuando se levantaron.  
  
"Toji, venía a decirte que unos hombres han preguntado por ti y tus actividades, no le he dicho nada, pero me han dejado su tarjeta por si me acordaba de algo. Si no vienes esta noche al patio del instituto puedes apañártelas por ti mismo. En cuanto a Rei no la perdonaré jamás en la vida lo que me ha hecho, es tanto el odio y tan profundo. Hablaremos el el patio del instituto a las 9:00 de la noche. No faltes."  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................................................................................................... 


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO XVI: VENGANZA POR AMOR  
  
  
  
Toji se volvió a mudar a casa de Misato otra vez, comenzando la rutina mañanera de nuevo. Misato se despertó y escuchó todo el ruido que estaban haciendo -son ruidoso e irritantes, pero adorables-. Cuando escuchó el ruido de un plato caer al suelo y a Pen-Pen encerrarse dentro de su nevera comprendió que ya era hora de levantarse.  
  
Esa mañana también en casa de Hikari, esta estaba preparando la comida con cara de desánimo -¿por qué ese interés tan repentino por Rei?, antes siempre la había ignorado, y ahora son novios- aplastando un tomate con la mano -no la dejaré, si no es mío no será de nadie-.  
  
De camino al instituto, Toji iba guardando las apariencias caminando un poco más adelantado que Rei y acompañado de Shinji. Los chicos iban muy animados conversando entre sí, sin bajar la guardia y observando a su alrededor por si los siguieran.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a nuestro mundo- dijo Shinji.  
  
-Tienes razón, debemos salir aunque sólo sea por ellas-.  
  
-Me parece que ayer en el balneario ocurrió algo ¿no?-.  
  
-Pues sí- sacando pecho orgulloso -Rei y yo somos novios oficialmente-.  
  
A Shinji se le cayó la mandibula hasta el suelo y girándose hacia Asuka -¿lo has oido? ya son novios.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder? ¿acaso no tienes ojos o lo que te falta es cerebro?- respondió Asuka con un verdadero enfado -ayer llegaron del bar del balneario con las manos entrelazadas mientras nosotros nos hacíamos aguadillas-.  
  
-Y vosotros salisteis del agua también con las manos entrelazadas- respondió Rei.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se pararon y comenzaron a reirse abiertamente. De pronto se callaron y miraron hacia todos los sitios -no debemos hacer eso, nos estamos jugando el cuello como alguien nos vea- asintió Rei.  
  
-Tienes razón, lo mejor será ir al instituto por caminos separados- confirmó Asuka.  
  
-Pues ale, hasta que nos veamos en clase- se despidió Shinji.  
  
-¡Espera!, según Misato, tú y yo siempre ibamos juntos al colegio-.  
  
En el dogma central de NERV, Ritsuko conversaba con Fuyutsuki observando el crecimiento de los clones.  
  
-Estas Rei serán mejor que la actual-.  
  
-Es verdad, no sé que la pasará, pero no responde al tratamiento normal- asintió Ritsuko.  
  
-¿No podría ser por la influencia de Misato y los demás chicos?-.  
  
-Puede que sí, todos han cambiado desde que Toji volvió de Alemania... y es esa la posible conexión con el cambio de comportamiento-.  
  
-Me parece que se hace necesario el distanciamiento de Toji- y pensando -estabamos tan ciegos intentando eliminar a los demás, que no pensamos en Toji, habrá que corregirlo...-.  
  
El comandante Ikari tenía una reunión con el consejo de Seele, todos los consejeros estaban en modo de audio.  
  
-Comandante Ikari no nos ha gustado que intentará destruir aquel Ángel con la lanza de Longinus-.  
  
-Era la única salida posible-.  
  
-¿Y qué me dice de la manera en que acabó su hijo con él?-.  
  
-Se insubordinó y actuó en contra de las ordenes dadas-.  
  
-No me gusta su tono, nosotros no estamos aquí para oir sus tonterias y disculpas-.  
  
-No deben preocuparse, de momento todo está conforme al plan de instrumentalización humana-.  
  
-Espero que así sea, no quisieramos tener que tomar medidas... ¡fuera conexión!-.  
  
Los consejeros se fueron desconectando uno por uno hasta que Gendo se quedó a solas, se recostó sobre sus codos apoyándose en la mesa.  
  
-No todo está saliendo como dice el plan, las medidas las tomaré yo- al tiempo que se observaba las manos.  
  
En el instituto no había coches negros ni hombres con gabardinas, y eso tranquilizó un poco a los chicos. Estos habían quedado en reunirse a la puerta del vestuario de chicas (¿para no levantar sospechas?) para buscar una posible salida a su situación.  
  
-Yo creo que la causa de la explosión fue una fusión masiva de materia y antimateria, lo que abrió un agujero interdimensional y temporal-.  
  
-No lo creo así Asuka, ¿no nos habríamos atomizado en la explosión?- sugirió Shinji.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Asuka , hermano, pudimos atravesar un portal dimensional al estar en el epicentro de la explosión, lo que me preocupa es de dónde y cómo podremos encontrar material para una explosión semejante-.  
  
Seguían charlando animadamente sin darse cuenta de que una figura se acercaba a ellos. Era Hikari, se puso al lado de ellos y se dirigió a Rei.  
  
-Vamos a la parte de atras, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar contigo-.  
  
Rei se puso en pie y la siguió hasta la cancha de baloncesto. Sin provocación, Hikari dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago de Rei, el cual la obligó a agacharse -esto por coger lo que no es tuyo- terminando con un rodillazo en la cara.  
  
Toji quiso intervenir en la pelea, pero Shinji le cogió del brazo diciéndole al oído -tranquilo, eso es porque la ha cogido desprevenida, pero yo la enseñé a defenderse cuando eramos pequeños, ya verás-.  
  
Rei giró a un costado y se levantó, cerró los puños y cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la pelea, un objeto brilló metálico en un árbol. Al punto recordó lo que podría pasar si los descubrían, por lo que se quedó congelada en el movimiento. Quien sí lo aprovechó fue Hikari, la cual la dio un puñetazo en la nariz que hizo que mordiera el polvo por segunda vez.  
  
-Así que no eres tan fuerte como creía si no tienes un Eva- sonrió Hikari.  
  
De pronto una patada en la espalda es recibida por Hikari, que cae al suelo -métete con alguien que se pueda defender-.  
  
Giró la cabeza desde el suelo y pudo ver que era Asuka -pero Asuka, tú eres mi amiga, ¿por qué haces esto?-.  
  
-Yo no podría ser amiga de alguien que hace cosas tan horribles, si te gustaba Toji, ya se lo dijiste y tuviste tu oportunidad-.  
  
-No lo dejaré, lucharé por él- levantándose -hasta la muerte si es preciso-.  
  
Asuka la dio la espalda y recogió a Rei -de verdad que das lástima, si pudieras verte a ti misma lo comprenderías- ayudando a caminar a Rei -yo no peléo con la gente a la que desprecio-.  
  
Ambas chicas se fueron hacia la enfermería. Shinji seguía sujetando por el brazo a Toji -ven Toji, tengo que hablar contigo...- le dijo al oido y ambos se dirigieron a clase dejando a Hikari destrozada, su plan había fracasado pero le quedaba el gusto de haberlos denunciado a NERV.  
  
-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-.  
  
En las escaleras Shinji descubrió a Toji el por qué no había intervenido cuando Rei dejó que la pegaran -en un árbol vecino me di cuenta que había un hombre con una cámara, pero la lente brilló en ese momento y creo que Rei también la vio, por la forma de dejarse golpear-.  
  
-¿Quién puede estar interesado en acabar con nosotros que nos espía constantemente?-.  
  
-Pienso que alguien de NERV no está muy contento con que hayamos aparecido otra vez...-.  
  
-¿Crees que intenten hacer algo más?-.  
  
-Por nosotros tres, creo que no habra peligro de momento, Misato nos protege y Kaji parece tener mucha mano izquierda dentro de la organización (cosa que me mosquea) y después de lo acontecido a los secuaces, se cuidarán de dar un golpe sin tenerlo todo planeado...- tomando un respiro -en cambio en tu lugar, creo que te han desestimado y están tratando de remediar su error-.  
  
Toji miraba al techo pensativamente -¿y por qué van a por Rei en vez de por mí?-.  
  
-Pienso que Hikari tiene algo que ver con todo esto; ¿de qué manera te ha tratado mientras no estabamos aquí?-.  
  
-Estaba siempre pegada a mí como una lapa, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y me traía la comida de su casa...-.  
  
-¡Ahí lo tienes!, ¿qué haría una chica a la que le gustara un chico?-.  
  
-No me digas que tiene celos, eso es una tonteria...-.  
  
-Lo más prudente sería que hablaras con ella y se lo dejaras claro, pero no le cuentes nada de nuestro mundo-.  
  
-Tienes razón, hablaré con ella-.  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV, el espía le comunicaba sus progresos a una figura que se ocultaba en la oscuridad -y ese es el fin del informe, se recomienda el distanciamiento o eliminación del cuarto elegido, ya que su patrón de comportamiento no es el esperado en situaciones como las antes enunciadas-. La figura salió de las sombras y por medio de un distorsionador de voz dijo -muy bien, es usted muy eficiente en su labor, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle- a lo que respondió el espía -¿no está todo en el informe?-.  
  
-No, no, por favor, todo está perfecto, me refiero al punto de que no quería verle por estas instalaciones-.  
  
-Perdone, pero la información no podía esperar, yo pensaba que...- no pudo terminar la frase porque el ruido de un disparo apagó su voz.  
  
-Ese fue justamente su fallo, el pensar...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...................................................................................................... 


	18. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO XVII: LA SOLUCIÓN(I)  
  
  
  
Al acabar las clases, Misato recogió a los chicos y le dio una orden a Toji -vete ahora mismo a tu casa, corres un gran peligro, ire a buscarte cuando terminen las pruebas de sincronización-.  
  
-Iré inmediatamente, pero antes debo hacer una cosa muy importante- al mismo tiempo que metía la cabeza en el coche y daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Rei -cuidate, no quiero perderte-.  
  
-Tú también- y el coche arrancó.  
  
Anteriormente, Toji había dado a Hikari una nota en clase citándola para después en el parque del barrio de ella. Se encaminó hacia allí y al llegar al lugar de la cita, esta ya estaba esperándolo.  
  
-Hola Hikari, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?-.  
  
-Sí, estas aquí por la pelea de esta mañana ¿no?-.  
  
-Exacto, no quiero que te peleés por mí, ya sabes mis sentimientos hacia Rei...-.  
  
-¡Ya lo sé! pero si piensas que me voy a rendir estas muy equivocado-.  
  
Toji alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo -esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba- pensó -Hikari, razona; tú me quieres ¿no?-.  
  
Hikari bajó la mirada y respondió -sí-.  
  
-Aún sabiendo que he elegido a otra persona-.  
  
-Aún sabiéndolo y no puedo olvidar...-.  
  
-¡Calla!, estoy hablando yo- reprendió dándola la espalda -sigamos, ¿y no quieres que sea féliz?-.  
  
-Pues claro que sí-.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas serlo?¿por qué te empeñas en hacerme infeliz?¿no te das cuenta que eso que tú llamas amor es en realidad egoísmo?- se giró hacia ella y cogiéndola por los hombros frente a ella -si de verdad me quieres, dejame, encuentra a otro chico. Tú eres bonita y muy agradable, encontrarás al chico adecuado en el momento adecuado, pero siento decirte que ese chico no soy yo, ¿lo entiendes?-.  
  
-Sí lo entiendo- y con lágrimas en los ojos -Toji, por favor dame un beso de despedida- suplicó.  
  
-No puedo negarme- reflexionó. Se acercó a la chica, bajó la cabeza un poco y acercó su cara a la de Hikari. Se fundieron en un beso durante unos instantes y después se separaron.  
  
-Gracias Toji, intentaré hacer lo que me has dicho-.  
  
-De nada, siempre tendrás un amigo en mí mientras esté aquí ¿vale?-.  
  
-¡Vale!-.  
  
Después de despedirse, Toji se dirigía a su casa, al cabo de andar cinco minutos, Hikari le alcanzó corriendo -¡Toji!,¡Toji!-.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hikari?-.  
  
-Se me olvidó decirte que un hombre vinó preguntando sobre vosostros, como en ese momento estaba enfadada y dolida, le conté todos los cambios que habíais tenido desde el atentado en el instituto y tu relación con Rei. La verdad es que no tenía muy buena pinta y daba bastante miedo. Me pidió que tuviera una pelea con Rei para poder grabarla en una cinta de vídeo y yo no me opuse...-.  
  
-Tranquila Hikari, no fue tu culpa, tenía que haber hablado contigo mucho antes que ahora, pero ya no hay marcha atras...- y mirando hacia el cuartel general de NERV -eso espero-.  
  
En los laboratorios del Geo Front, unos Entry Plug de simulación estaban en funcionamiento mientras los científicos contrastaban las pruebas con los datos recogidos durante la batalla del último Ángel.  
  
-Parece como si los chicos estuvieran recordando como sincronizarse con los Evas- se fijó Risuko -Shinji tiene un coeficiente de sincronización del 90%, Asuka del 89% y Rei del 78%-.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que poseen alma, un alma verdadera- pensó Gendo mientras presenciaba la prueba -por eso sincronizan tan rápido-.  
  
-Señor, puedo hablar con usted un momento- pidió Misato.  
  
-Sí, ¿de qué se trata?- sin observarla siquiera.  
  
-Quisiera tratarlo en privado, señor-.  
  
-Muy bien-.  
  
En el despacho de Gendo, Misato expuso su petición -pido un grupo de guardaespaldas para los chicos, después del fallido atentado del otro día no creo que tengan suficiente protección-.  
  
-¿Me está diciendo que ya no es competente para ejercer de tutora?, le recuerdo que el cargo lo pidió usted expresamente-.  
  
-Lo sé muy bien y no me arrepiento de la elección, pero lo único que pido es más protección, no puedo protegerlos día y noche al tiempo que trabajo aquí...-.  
  
-La solución es sencilla, de ahora en adelante vivirán aquí, en las instalaciones de los operarios del nivel D, es bastante seguro y podrá vigilarles todo lo que quiera-.  
  
-Pero... pero... no era esa la petición-.  
  
-He escuchado su petición, considerado y dado una solución alterna, ¿dónde está el problema?-.  
  
-Bien comandante, solicito retirar la petición de protección-.  
  
En el rostro del comandante Ikari apareció una sonrisa -por supuesto, podremos vigilarles un poco a distancia, al fin y al cabo son nuestros pilotos, ¿está de acuerdo mayor Misato?-.  
  
-Si señor, será lo mejor-.  
  
Al término de la prueba, Ritsuko comenzó a hablar con Asuka -por diversión- como decía ella, aunque en realidad era para saber algo más de ella, ya no se creía que el cambio de personalidades, incluso finjiendo ser como antes, fuera producto del atentado.  
  
-¿Cómo van las relaciones con Shinji?, te sigue molestando-.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿ese inútil? no sería capaz de molestar ni a una mosca-.  
  
-Pero parece que ahora se llevan mejor-.  
  
-Para nada, no aguanto ni siquiera cuando duerme, lo aborrezco tanto...-. pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.  
  
-Doctora Ritsuko, la llaman del centro de mando, parece que Magi encontró una anomalía en los registros de sincronización- la llamó Rei con su acostumbrada cara autista.  
  
-Gracias Rei, Asuka luego debemos conversar más ¿de acuerdo?-.  
  
-Vale, y podemos hablar también del comandante Ikari o Kaji- dejó caer con una segunda intención.  
  
Ritsuko salió del vestuario femenino y se encaminó hacia la sala de mando -que raro, justamente estaba a punto de ver un verdadero cambio radical en la conducta de Asuka cuando ahora me llaman-.  
  
En el vestuario, Rei miraba fijamente a Asuka -¿qué te propones al hablar con Ritsuko?, ¿acaso no sabes los rumores?, Ritsuko es la amante del comandante Ikari, hasta Shinji lo sabe-.  
  
-¿No voy a poder hablar con nadie, primera elegida?- se defendió Asuka.  
  
-A mi no me vengas con la parodia, déjasela a ellos, pero como a mi hermano le pase algo por alguna indiscrección tuya, te aseguro que será imposible que vuelvas a nuestro mundo porque estarás haciendo compañia a tu madre-.  
  
-Si me vuelves a hablar de esa manera, la que irá hacer compañía a su madre en este mundo serás tú-.  
  
Rei la dio un cabezazo en la cara a Asuka, pero mientras caía al suelo pudo conectar una patada en el estomago de Rei. Ambas en suelo y un portazo se oyó en el vestuario.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?!!-.  
  
Ninguna respondió, Asuka tenía la boca llena de sangre y Rei se había quedado sin respiración.  
  
-Vengo todo contento para traeros buenas noticias sobre nuestro regreso y lo único que encuentro es a dos mocosas pegandose por trivialidades-.  
  
-E... es... esto... no te... incumbe- contestó Rei.  
  
-De acuerdo, vale, muy bien, entonces regresaremos sólo Toji y yo-.  
  
Asuka escupió un poco de sangre y preguntó -¿de qué se trata?-.  
  
-Sólo es un conjetura, pero creo haberme enterado del por qué de la llegada de los Ángeles a este mundo-.  
  
Shinji les explicó que el Segundo Impacto no fue más que la clonación del primer ser humano, Adán; este se quedó fuera de control y lo provocó. Al cabo de los años, clonaron también a Lilith y para que no se descontrolara también usaron la lanza de Longinus.  
  
-¿Lo habeis entendido hasta aquí?-.  
  
Las dos chicas respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo siguiente es un poco confuso para mí, pero parece ser que si Lilith toca a Adán se provocará un Tercer Impacto y provocará tal explosión que destruiría a toda la raza humana, al igual que si un Ángel toca a Adán; me parece que debe haber alguna diferencia entre estos dos posibles choques aunque digan que el efecto será el mismo. No lo sé, pero es un presentimiento-.  
  
-¿Y eso para que nos vale a nosotros?- preguntó Rei asombrada con la historia.  
  
-No seas idiota niña modelo, si se genera una fuerza de igual magnitud y poder, automáticamente el portal se volverá a abrir hacia nuestro mundo-.  
  
Las dos chicas parecían haber olvidado su pelea anterior, pero Shinji seguía pensativo -debe haber alguna diferencia...-.  
  
Un gran tortazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Se puede...?- entonces comprendió.  
  
Era el vestuario femenino, y con las prisas no había caido en la cuenta de que pudieran estar cambiándose, y luego con la pelea y la noticia no se había percatado que sólo usaban ropa interior.  
  
-¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!-  
  
Shinji se llevó sendos tortazos quedando desmayado. Asuka miró a Rei y entre risitas la confesó -eso cuando nos casemos- estallando en grandes carcajadas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ........................................................................................................ 


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII: LA SOLUCIÓN (II)  
  
  
  
  
Salieron de las instalaciones y se metieron en el coche de Misato. Ella tenía una cara seria y no habló mucho hasta que llegaron a casa de Toji. Entraron los cuatro dentro de la casa y encontraron al chico tumbado en el suelo sin señales de vida.  
  
-¡TOJI! ¡TOJI!- corrió Rei hacia el cuerpo.  
  
-¡Déjame niña modelo!- la apartó Asuka de un tirón.  
  
Asuka le cogió por la muñeca y comprobó que no tenía pulso, pero estaba muy caliente. Empezó a practicar la respiración boca a boca mientras le ordenaba a Shinji que le hiciera un masaje cardíaco. Después de cinco minutos, los cuales parecieron horas, Toji cogió una bocanada de aire por sí mismo y respiró entrecortadamente.  
  
-Misato miraba la escena y no hizo nada, pero ella está acostumbrada a situaciones de alta presión- al tiempo que dirigía una mirada hacía la puerta donde desapareció al principio -no me fío, no me fío-.  
  
-¿Estas bien Toji?, estaba muy preocupada por ti-.  
  
-Sí..., ya me encuentro mejo, gracias-.  
  
Rei se abalanzó hacia Toji llorando -pense que te perdía-.  
  
-Tranquila, hace falta más para acabar conmigo-.  
  
Cuando Rei se serenó y Toji se levantó, se acercó Shinji -vaya susto que nos has dado,¿te parece bonito?- en tono de broma.  
  
-Gracias Shinji por esto-.  
  
-No me las des a mí, dáselas a Asuka, fue ella la primera en reaccionar-.  
  
Toji se acercó a Asuka -gracias Asuka, si no fuera por ti...-.  
  
-¡Bah! eso son bobadas Toji, cualquiera podría haber hecho eso, sólo que yo fuí más rápida-.  
  
-Sí, claro-.  
  
Misato apareció por la puerta -hombre Toji,¿si estás vivo?-.  
  
-Acaso lo dudabas- inquirió Asuka.  
  
-Pues sí, tengo nociones de medicina y cuando alguien tiene un color azul es porque está muerto- y dirigiéndose a todo el grupo -he registrado toda la casa y no he encontrado a nadie, pero lo que sí he encontrado es este CD-ROM. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién te atacó?-.  
  
-No, me atacó por la espalda al cerrar la puerta y me cogió del cuello con una cuerda. Estuvimos forcejeando un rato, y cuando comprendí que no iba a ganar, decidí hacerme el muerto, pero créo que me lo hice demasiado tarde y casí me muero de verdad-.  
  
Los cinco decidieron que vivir juntos sería menos peligroso que hacerlo por separado, y a fin de cuentas, tenían la vigilancia de los servicios secretos de NERV tal y como les había prometido Gendo. Misato prefirió quedarse a vivir en la casa de Toji, ya que era más grande y tenía más espacio que el apartamento de Misato.  
  
-Antes de hacer la mudanza, será mejor ver que contiene este CD-ROM-.  
  
Salió de la casa hacia el coche, volviendo a los cinco minutos con un ordenador portátil. Lo encendió y procedió a ver que contenía. Misato se quedó paralizada -Así que este es el plan Seele y NERV-.  
  
El disco en cuestión contenía el organigrama de la organización NERV, y a la cabeza se encontraba el comité gobernador de Seele, por encima incluso de la O.N.U. También contenía información sobre la manera en la que se estaba planeando el Tercer Impacto y el plan sobre la instrumentalización humana.  
  
-Misato, ¿cuanta energía será producida por el Tercer Impacto?- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Sería imposible de cuantificarla-.  
  
-¿Lo mismo que una explosión materia-antimateria?- inquirió Asuka.  
  
-Según dice esto, utilizando la lanza de Longinus como un catalizador entre Adán y Lilith, probablemente sí-.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué quería el comandante Ikari deshacerse de ella?-.  
  
-No lo sé, Shinji, no lo sé-.  
  
Estaban con estas reflexiones, cuando una sirena de alarma antiaerea rasgó la tranquilidad del ambiente.  
  
-¡Es un Ángel!, ¡rápido! tenemos que llegar al cuartel general.  
  
En el cuartel general, el comandante Ikari contemplaba el panorama a traves de unos monitores -ven, acercate a tu destino...-.  
  
Los cinco montaron en el coche; Toji se metió en el maletero -aquí es donde estarás más seguro- le había dicho Misato, y salieron a toda velocidad hacía el cuartel general de NERV -eso será si sobrevivo a su forma de conducir- pensó Toji.  
  
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, los pilotos estaban cambiados y preparados para entrar en acción y Misato tomaba el mando en la sala de control.  
  
-¿No llegas un poco tarde?- la había preguntado Ritsuko.  
  
-Sí, es que encontré atasco a la entrada- respondió -bien, denme toda la información del Ángel-.  
  
-Se encuentra a 60 kilómetros al norte de Neo-Tokyo-3- informó Shigeru -según la vista del satélite tiene una forma helicoideal y mide alrededor de 3 kilómetros de circunferencia; su campo A.T. es increiblemente poderoso-.  
  
-¿Alguna respuesta a ataques con ramas convencionales?-.  
  
-No, simplemente se ha defendido sin responder-.  
  
-¿Tiempo aproximado de llegada?-.  
  
-Diez horas y treinta y tres minutos-.  
  
-Bien, trasladen a los Evas a cinco kilómetros del objetivo, allí lo interceptaremos-.  
  
Los chicos suben a sus Evas y fueron transportados hacia el objetivo. Dentro del avión de combate que los transporta, los tres conversan entre sí.  
  
-Tenemos que acabar con este Ángel o será nuestro fin-.  
  
-No digas estupideces kinder, acabaremos como acabamos con el otro-.  
  
-Sí, pero ahora no tengo ningún plan alternativo, y no creo que ellos se preocupen mucho de nuestra seguridad-.  
  
-Eso es verdad, tenemos que idear alguna manera de acabar con el Ángel- terminó Rei.  
  
Misato entró en el compartimento de los chicos -¿qué?¿cómo van los ánimos?-.  
  
-No muy bien, la verdad, ¿tienes algún plan para derrotar al Ángel?- preguntó nervioso Shinji.  
  
-Todavía no, pero cuando lo veamos, seguro que se me ocurre algo- y pensó -eso espero-.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ............................................................................................................. 


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO XIX: SÍMBOLO DE VIDA ¿O MUERTE?  
  
  
  
  
Llegaron a cinco kilómetros del blanco y aterrizaron, sus Evas ya habían llegado y estaban esperando a sus pilotos para ser operacionales.  
  
-Todo está a punto- informó Maya -listo y preparado-.  
  
-Quiero ver al Ángel con más detalle-.  
  
En una tienda de campaña del ejercito de tierra, Misato estaba monitorizando al Ángel -más cerca, necesitamos saber cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir para luchar contra esa cosa-. El zoom aumentó hasta que se pudo apreciar que no se trataba de un anillo compacto, si no más bien de dos anillos unidos por unas bandas helicodalmente, semejando una cadena de ADN. Su color iba variando en función de la variación de su campo A.T. cuanto más rojo, más fuerte era su campo y cuanto más azul, viceversa.  
  
Misato tomó nota mental de estas dos características del Ángel y ordenó un ataque para estudiar su comportamiento -ataquen con las armas convencionales-.  
  
El ejercito de tierra, atacó con una serie de obuses, antes de que llegaran a su lugar de destino, el Ángel se volvió de un color ligeramente anaranjado y estos estallaron en el aire.  
  
Los chicos se reunieron con Misato y está les explicó el plan -atacaréis por tres sitios distintos e intentaréis cortar el circulo, con los datos que hemos recogido se ha deducido que destruyendo el circulo acabaréis con el Ángel-.  
  
-Misato, ¿podrías darme los datos del Ángel-.  
  
-¿Para qué los quieres, Shinji?-.  
  
-No es que desconfiemos de ti, Misato, pero creo que deberíamos tener un plan alterno por si este falla ¿no?- afirmó Asuka -si no fuera por Shinji, la lanza de Longinus se habría perdido y quién sabe donde hubieramos acabado nosotros-.  
  
Misato miró a Rei, que estaba recreando su papel por hallarse Ritsuko con ellos -Asuka tiene razón- dijo escuetamente.  
  
Ritsuko meneó la cabeza como si espantará moscas -Misato, ¿puedes venir un momento fuera, tenemos que hablar?-.  
  
Ambas salieron fuera -¿no serás capaz de adelantarles lo que se van a encontrar ahí afuera?-.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-.  
  
-El plan que hemos confeccionado debería bastarles, nunca se han cuestionado las órdenes, ¿a qué viene ese cambio?-.  
  
Misato la guiñó un ojo y con un tono de confidencia -no te has dado cuenta que están creciendo...-.  
  
Ritsuko se quedó paralizada por la respuesta -eso no tiene nada que ver...-.  
  
Misato finjió hablar a una niña -los niños no cuestionan las órdenes de sus padres porque saben que están seguros, confían en ellos. Pero, y ahí está el meollo del asunto, cuando crecen y se llevan los primeros fracasos, las primeras impresiones de que lo que está en juego son sus propias vidas, quieren llevar las riendas de lo que consideran suyo; de ahí también que todos los jóvenes séan rebeldes, con o sin causa, pero rebeldes. Nadie quiere que otro apueste el dinero de uno mismo-.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón, ¿es por eso el cambio de personalidad?-.  
  
-No sé a que te refieres-.  
  
-Tanto Shinji, Asuka y Rei han cambiado de conductas, las más profundas han sido en Shinji y Asuka. Él tomá iniciativas que antes hubieran sido impensables,con una voluntad increíble, y también su autoestima ha subido muchos enteros. Ella se ha vuelto más comprensiva y menos egocéntrica que antes, ¡si hasta me parece que se ha enamorado de Shinji!. En el caso de Rei, aunque se intente mostrar fría e indiferente, creo que está empezando a despertar, incluso ayer me engañó cuando estaba hablando con Asuka... la verdad es que no sé que pensar de todo esto-.  
  
Maya las interrumpió -el Ángel se encuentra en las coordenadas previstas para su interceptación-.  
  
-Lo siento Ritsuko, debo darles a los chicos esos datos, pueden que los necesiten-.  
  
-Vale, reunete conmigo en el camión de mando cuando termines-.  
  
Misato volvió a los diez minutos con fotografías y datos sobre el Ángel, se los dio a Asuka diciendo -teneis veinte minutos, después a los Evas ¿de acuerdo?-.  
  
-Gracias Misato- respondieron los tres a la vez.  
  
-Bueno niña modelo, nos toca buscar los puntos débiles de esta cosa-.  
  
-No hace falta, lo acabo de descubrir-.  
  
Las dos chicas miraron a Shinji con la mandíbula inferior cayéndoles al suelo -¡¿QUÉEEE?!-.  
  
-Mirar- mientras las pasaba una fotografía ampliada de una sección del Ángel -será como hacer vendas de una sábana-.  
  
Los pilotos subieron a sus Evas y se dispusieron en la formación de ataque que les había dicho Misato.  
  
-No ataquéis, primero debemos saber cual es el alcance total de su poder- les ordenó Ritsuko -usar las armas de largo alcance-.  
  
Los Evas comenzaron a disparar contra el Ángel hasta que este alcanzó un color rojo vivo.  
  
-¡El Ángel parece haber alcanzado el límite de su campo A.T.!- informó Shigeru.  
  
Misato se acercó al comunicador -Seguir disparándole, no podrá aguantar mucho más-.  
  
Los Evas siguieron disparando, pero el Ángel adoptó la forma de un ocho tumbado.  
  
-Shinji- dijo Rei por el intercomunicador interno -me parece que se dispone a contraatacar-.  
  
En ese momento, un haz de energía salió disparado hacia el Eva UNIDAD-00.  
  
-Daños importantes en la UNIDAD-00, pérdida de la manobrabilidad total, perdida de las comunicaciones...-. señaló Maya.  
  
-¿Constantes de la piloto?- preguntó Misato.  
  
-Está viva pero inconsciente-.  
  
-¡Expulsen la piloto del Eva!-.  
  
-Rechaza la señal de expulsión-.  
  
-¡El Ángel se ha dejado su estructura de anillo y ahora es lineal!-.  
  
En el despacho del comandante Ikari, este se frotaba la palma de la mano enguantada mientras Fuyutsuki le preguntaba -¿Cómo sabía que atacaría un Ángel? ¿esas pruebas de sincronización de ayer no fueron de rutina, verdad?-.  
  
-¿Encontraron el CD-ROM?- cortó Gendo.  
  
Fuyutsuki fue cogido por sorpresa -eh, sí claro por supuesto, los tres elegidos y la mayor Misato lo encontraron-.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué pasó con el cuarto elegido?-.  
  
-Fue eliminado como se ordenó-.  
  
-Bien, bien, todo comienza a encauzarse...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................................. 


	21. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO XX: LECCIÓN DE VIDA  
  
  
  
Súbitamente, el Ángel se desplazó en el aire hasta llegar al Eva UNIDAD-00 y ambos campos A.T. se tocaron, formando sendas barreras totalmente visibles. Los Evas de Shinji y Asuka quedaron caidos por el latigazo de la cola del Ángel.  
  
-¡Asuka! ¿estás bien?-.  
  
-Sí kinder, pero ¿dónde está el Ángel?-.  
  
Misato desde el camión de control cogió el comunicador y les dijo a los dos chicos -¡rápido!, el Ángel está atacando a Rei; intentar cortar al Ángel en pedazos más pequeños-.  
  
Los Evas intentaron cortar al Ángel con sus cuchillos progresivos, pero cuando llegaban hasta el cuerpo, este resultaba demasiado duro incluso para el cuchillo.  
  
El Ángel logró llegar al cuerpo del Eva UNIDAD-00, lo atravesó y se quedo de esa manera. Pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era intentar apoderarse del cuerpo de Rei, ya que Dios les había informado que los humanos nacidos después del Segundo Impacto no tendrían alma.  
  
Al conectar con el cuerpo de Rei, una alarma salto en el camión de mando.  
  
-¡Contaminación mental!- apuntó Maya -en un 15%-.  
  
-¡Vuelvan a intentar evacuar el piloto!-  
  
-El Eva no responde, el campo A.T. del Ángel impide las comunicaciones-.  
  
-¡Interrumpan la alimentación del Eva!- mirando fijamente la escena.  
  
-Alimentación cortada!-  
  
Misato pensaba deprisa, pero las ideas se le estaban acabando -por favor Shinji, sálvala- pensó al ver a los dos Evas restantes pelear con la cola del Ángel.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
-¿Quíen quieres que sea? seré lo que tú me pidas-.  
  
-Yo no te pido nada, sólo quiero que salgas de aquí-.  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo?-.  
  
-¿Debería tenerlo? a mí me parece que no-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-¡Contaminación mental al 45%-  
  
Desesperadamente cogió el comunicador -¡Shinji! ¡Asuka!, buscar la manera de acabar con él o terminará por matar a Rei-.  
  
-¡Asuka!, oiste eso ¿no?-.  
  
-Sí kinder, pongamonos en acción-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-No eres como los demás humanos ¿verdad?-.  
  
-Creo que sí-.  
  
-No, los humanos están sólos y aislados, no piensan en conjunto, no piensan como especie, lo único que les interesa es el beneficio inmediato, igual que una colonia de bacterias, no se ayudan, sólo viven juntas-.  
  
-Te equivocas Ángel, el ser humano se preocupa de los demás, trabaja en equipo no sólo por un benficio inmediato si no por el bien común-.  
  
-Tú no eres diferente, sólo te has preocupado del futuro más inmediato sin pensar en los demás-.  
  
-Eso no es cierto; sé que estás intentando acabar no sólo conmigo, con toda la humanidad, pero te combatiré hasta mi último aliento-.  
  
-Acabas de pensar como una bacteria a la cual atacan dentro de una colonia, se defiende sola, ninguna de sus congenres la ayudaran-.  
  
-Te equivocas, yo no luchó sola, tengo "bacterias" que me ayudan en caso de necesidad y sin pedirselo-.  
  
-Como tu padre....-.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-¡El porcentaje ha subido hasta el 62%-.  
  
Los Evas se acercaron al final del Ángel por la parte posterior.  
  
-¡Asuka AHORA!-  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-02 cogió su cuchillo progresivo y con mucho esfuerzo logró romper el campo A.T., lo soltó y agarró las dos cintas deteniendo todo movimiento.  
  
-¡Es tu turno Kinder! ¡no falles ahora!-.  
  
Shinji agarró con fuerza su cuchillo y se lanzó hacia las bandas que unían las dos cintas. Las primeras se cortaron bastante bien, pero cada vez era más penoso avanzar por entre las dos cintas. Asuka ayudaba en lo que podía, pero una de las cintas se le escapó de las manos y la golpeó dejándola fuera de combate.  
  
-¡ASUKA!- gritó Shinji -¡MALDITO MONSTRUO, ACABARÉ CONTIGO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!-.  
  
-¡Shinji, Shinji!- le llamaba Misato -debes darte prisa, a Rei le deben quedar unos cinco minutos de vida-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-Tú padre murió para intentar salvar a un niño que no existía ¿verdad?-.  
  
-Sí, es verdad, pero...-.  
  
-¿No estás resentida con la humanidad por dejar que alguién que te importa muera sin sentido?-.  
  
-No, no estoy resentida. La condición humana es justamente esa, ayudar al prójimo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Podemos tener nuestras diferencias, pero son estas mismas diferencias las que nos mantienen el espíritu joven y activo-.  
  
-Entonces ¿serías capaz de dar la vida por la gente que amas? ¿la darias por Yui? ¿por Shinji? ¿por Toji...?-.  
  
-Sí, la daría...-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-¡La contaminación mental sobrepasa el 90%!-.  
  
Misato comprendió que eso significaba que Rei había muerto, cogió el comunicador para decirle a Shinji la mala noticia -Shinji... tu... hermana... ha... muerto-.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOO!- se oyó por el altavoz -¡LA PROMETÍ QUE LA LLEVARÍA DE VUELTA CONMIGO, Y LA VOY A LLEVAR! ¡VIVE DIOS QUE ME LA LLEVARÉ!-.  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-01, se detuvo un momento, llevaba separado un poco más de la mitad del Ángel y la parte de la cinta que estaba separada no se movía, soltó el cuchillo, se agachó y lentamente se llevó las manos al pecho, después a la cabeza. Al momento, las dejó caer a los lados como si se hubiera quedado sin energía, alzó la cabeza en dirección al Eva UNIDAD-00 y sacó de sus entrañas un potente rugido dirigido al cielo.  
  
-¡Dios mio!, ha entrado en el modo berstek- se asombró Ritsuko.  
  
-¡No puede ser! sólamente el Shinji verdadero podría conseguirlo, y era en momentos de auténtico peligro para el piloto- reflexionó Misato.  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-01 volvió a agarrar las dos cintas, se las colocó a la altura del pecho y comenzó a correr hacía el Eva de Rei, llegando casí a su altura, saltó más que cualquier vez, como si el alma le fuera en ello. Al llegar a la máxima altura, se colocó las cintas entre las plantas de los pies, quedando estas por los lados exteriores, y las plantas apoyadas en las bandas que las unían.  
  
Con un grito parecido al de un humano roto por el dolor, comenzó a tirar de las cintas hacia arriba mientras que con los pies iba rompiendo las bandas.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
-De verdad que me sorprendes, pero no quiero tu vida, puede que tengáis un futuro, pero no en este mundo-.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres que no en este mundo?-.  
  
-Este mundo ha dejado de evolucionar. Este mundo se quedó igual que hace sesenta y cinco millones de años, y el número de dinosaurios es mayor que el de ovejas-.  
  
-De verdad que no te entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir-.  
  
-Algún día me entenderás, cuando llegues a tu mundo, lo compares con este, te daras cuenta de el por qué...-.  
  
-¡No! quiero que me lo expliques ahora-.  
  
-Lo siento pero me voy, vosotros no sois el enemigo que pensaba encontrarme...-.  
  
-¡Espera! ¡no te vayas!, tengo preguntas que hacerte...-.  
  
-Adiós, no dejes que la vista paralice tus sentidos, este no es tu mundo, piensa..., piensa...-.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Cuando el Eva UNIDAD-01 estaba llegando al suelo, abrió las piernas de golpe. Lo que quedaba de las bandas se rompieron y el Eva tiró fuertemente de las cintas. Estas se desprendieron del cuerpo del Eva UNIDAD-00 dejando salir dos cabezas bien visibles. El Eva de Shinji se acercó despacio hacia las dos cabezas, que seguían unidas por una última banda. Las cogió con las manos, se las llevó a la boca, y de un mordisco las arrancó de cuajo, procediendo después a tragarlas.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...................................................................................................... 


	22. Capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO XXI: NUEVA SITUACIÓN  
  
  
  
  
  
Toji pasó dentro del maletero de Misato un día y medio entero, un día por la batalla del Ángel, y medio por olvido de la propia Misato. Nada más salir, lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta una esquina y descargar toda la carga que llevaba.  
  
-Huuuuummmmmmmmm- se relajó -esto es el paraíso-.  
  
-Ejem, ejem-.  
  
Toji volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Asuka por detrás -¿se puede saber que estás haciendo pervertido?-.  
  
-Eeeehh, ¡nada!-.  
  
PLAAAFFFF, sonó la bofetada -eso te enseñará a tener mejores modales delente de una señorita-.  
  
Misato sonrió ante la cara marcada con cinco dedos de Toji -Toji, me parece que vivir con nosotras te va a ser muy difícil-.  
  
Entraron en la casa y comenzaron a repartir las habitaciones, se dieron cuenta que la casa a pesar de ser amplia para las costumbres japonesas, sólo tenía tres habitaciones.  
  
-De acuerdo, Asuka, tú dormirás con Rei en la habitación de la derecha. Toji, tú y Shinji dormiréis en la habitación del centro y yo en la de la izquierda-.  
  
-¡No se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación por la noche! ¡conozco a los de tu clase y sé como tratarlos!-.  
  
-Asuka, de verdad que tienes problemas, no estás tan buena como te crees, además, a mi sólo me interesa Rei ¿o no te habías dado cuenta?- respondió ya enfadado -tú ya tienes a Shinji ¿por qué no te relajas si tienes lo que quieres?-.  
  
PLAAAFFF, siguiente bofetada -¡Grosero!- y se encerró en la habitación.  
  
-¡Vale ya!, yo tengo que ir a cuidar a Shinji y Rei al hospital y espero que se comporten los dos como personas adultas sin armar ningún alboroto-.  
  
Misato se giró para meterse en el coche cuando -¿podré ir a ver a Rei?- oyó a sus espaldas.  
  
-Lo siento, pero por vuestra seguridad será mejor que no vayas. Los que intentan acabar con vosotros están a la espera y no podemos descuidar ningún detalle-.  
  
-Lo comprendo-.  
  
Misato arrancó el coche y condujo el automovil hasta el hospital privado de NERV. Subió hasta la quinta planta (está planta estaba reservada a los pilotos de los Evas) relevó a los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada -¿alguna novedad?-.  
  
-No señora, todo en orden-.  
  
-¿Visitas?-  
  
-Negativo, una mujer que se identificó como la doctora Ritsuko Akagi quiso entrar, pero la impedimos el paso-.  
  
-Bien hecho muchachos, pueden retirarse a descansar, yo me encargaré esta noche de la guardia-.  
  
-¡A la orden!-  
  
Cuando los guardias desaparecieron por el pasillo, Misato entró en la habitación en semitinieblas pensativa -¿Qué querría la doctora Ritsuko?-.  
  
-Asuka, ¿eres tú?-.  
  
-No Shinji, soy Misato- se acercó hasta el borde de la cama -¿te encuentras mejor?-.  
  
-Sí, lo único que tenía era sueño, ¿qué hora es? a lo mejor podemos ir a cenar... ¡y Toji! lleva encerrado casí todo el día, hay que sacarle...-.  
  
-Tranquilo Shinji...- Misato le empujó suavemente hasta que se volvió a tumbar en la cama -has pasado 23 horas durmiendo, no debes intentar nada brusco, lo único que conseguirás es hacerte daño-.  
  
-Si alguien me intenta hacer daño, lo trataré igual que traté al Ángel...-.  
  
-¿Recuerdas la batalla?-.  
  
-Pues claro, lo único que hice fue darle al Eva algo que le faltaba...-.  
  
-¿Y qué era?-.  
  
-Eran sentimientos-.  
  
Misato se giró hacia la cama de al lado, allí dormía todavía Rei. Tenía un sueño profundo y su respiración era relajada. Shinji siguió con la mirada a Misato y al ver a Rei se incorporó de repente.  
  
-¿La logré salvar?-.  
  
-No lo sabemos, la contaminación mental del Ángel superó todos límites, debería estar muerta, pero en cambio... sigue con vida- se sentó en un sofá quitándose los zapatos -puede que se haya quedado como un vegetal-.  
  
Shinji se quito el goteo del brazo, cogió sus calzoncillos, se los puso y salió de la cama.  
  
-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-.  
  
-Nada, yo me encuentro bien y tengo una tarea pendiente que hacer- y sin más se vistió y salió de la habitación. Misato se quedó con tres palmos de narices y sin saber que decir.  
  
Ritsuko estaba reunida con Fuyutsuki y el comandante Ikari mientras analizaban los restos del último Ángel.  
  
-Los guardias no me dejaron entrar a la habitación, así que no tenemos información de primera mano-.  
  
-Tampoco es tan importante, sabemos que ambos pilotos salieron con vida de la batalla- apoyó Fuyutsuki -¿no es verdad?-.  
  
-Sí es importante- respondió Gendo -Shinji salió del Eva por su propio pie después de un episodio bersket. Eso sabemos que es imposible, ya que cuando ocurre esto, el Eva absorve literalmente al piloto. Él no sólo hizo eso, si no que además paró el Eva y se bajó corriendo a ayudar a Rei-.  
  
-¿Puede afectar eso a nuestros planes?, recuerde que tenemos a Seele justo detrás de nuestras cabezas- apuntó Fuyutsuki.  
  
-El proyecto de instrumentalización humana es ya imparable, de una manera u otra se alcanzará, todo es cuestión de la forma de alcanzarlo-. puntualizó Ritsuko.  
  
El comandante Ikari se adelantó unos pasos, puso sus manos en la espalda y se enfrentó a los dos -disminuyan la vigilancia del Dogma Terminal y auméntenla en la casa de Misato, no debemos fallar en esta última parte-.  
  
Shinji salió del hospital por la puerta de servicio y se dirigió a casa de Misato -tengo que hacerme con ese CD, puede que la solución a nuestros problemas se encuentre ahí-.  
  
Al cabo de media hora de camino, Shinji llegó al apartamento de Misato, pero vió a dos coches aparcados enfrente del edificio, dos hombres vestidos con traje estaban fuera charlando amigablemente y otros dos estaban fumando en un banco de la acera de enfrente -debo burlar este cerco, y creo saber como hacerlo-.  
  
Desde un teléfono público llamo a un servicio de pizza a domicilio. Cuando llegó el repartidor le pagó la pizza y le pidió que le dejará la ropa y la gorra -es para dar una sorpresa a mi novia- puso como excusa.  
  
Vestido de esta guisa, se acercó al portal y entró. Los hombres ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo -ya estoy dentro, y ahora a buscar-.  
  
Subió como una centella por las escaleras, ya que no se fiaba de los ascensores. LLegó al apartemento de Misato y se encontró con una dificultad, estaba cerrada con un código numérico -vaya, vaya, ¿con qué esas tenemos?-.   
  
Sacó su revientacódigos y el destornillador pensando -la última vez que hice esto acabé peleando con Ángeles-. Reventó el código y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.  
  
-Deben haber escondido micrófonos por toda la casa, tendré que moverme en silencio-.  
  
Sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la habitación de Misato y comenzó a buscar el CD. Hurgó en todos los lugares posibles para guardar un CD -¿dónde lo habrá metido?- cansado se sentó en la cama de Mistao -yo guardaría un secreto muy secreto no en un sitio muy escondido, puesto que serían los primeros en rebuscar, si no en un sitio que estuviera a la vista de todos y no fuera obvio-.  
  
Mientras pensaba todo esto, su mirada fue a parar a una maceta que nunca había visto anteriormente, en ella tenía plantada un geranio. Shinji se acercó a la maceta (era del tipo redondo) y vio que la planta no hacía mucho que vivía allí. Una luz atravesó su cabeza -claro, es redondo tiene un diámetro mayor y como va protegido, la tierra no lo daña- metió las manos la maceta y extrajo el CD -pero que lista es-.  
  
Bajó a la calle cargando la pizza todavía, y al llegar al portal.  
  
-Idiotas, babosos, ¿cómo se puede hacer esto?...-.  
  
-Chico ¿qué estás diciendo?- dijó uno de los hombres.  
  
-¡A ti que te importa!-.  
  
-Si no quieres tener problemas- enseñándole un placa de los servicios de vigilancia de NERV -será mejor que te controles ¿eh?-.  
  
-Así que los que nos persiguen son los de NERV- pensó al mismo tiempo que decía -perdone, pero es que han pedido una pizza en uno de estos apartementos y ahora no la quieren-.  
  
Con la cabeza baja y el uniforme de repartidor, los hombres no lo reconocieron, además estaban esperando a una mujer con una chica -vale, vale, dánosla, ¿cuanto cuesta?-.  
  
-Son 2000 yen- entregándoles la pizza -gracias-.  
  
-Venga, venga, largo de aquí-.  
  
Shinji se largó a toda prisa en dirección al parque donde le esperaba el repartidor -gracias, toma 1000 yenes de propina por las molestias-. tirándole casi el dinero ya que se iba a la casa de Toji corriendo como un poseso.  
  
-Serán muy habilidosos construyendo máquinas y muy filosóficos en temas religiosos; se podrán enfrentar incluso con el mismísimo Dios, pero se les engaña como a los tontos- se iba sonriendo hasta que se tuvo que parar en mitad del parque para reírse abiertamente -si hasta les he sacado 1000 yenes por la patilla-.  
  
En casa de Toji, Asuka preparaba la cena mientras Toji ponía la mesa.  
  
-Toji, tú crees que alguna vez cocinaré para...-.  
  
-¿Para quién Asuka?- la cortó una voz conocida.  
  
-¡SHINJI!- calléndosele al suelo la fuente con el arroz.  
  
Shinji sonrió y abrió los brazos, a lo que Asuka corrió a abrazarle y cuando se estaban besando.  
  
-¡Ejém, ejém!-.  
  
-........................-.  
  
-¡EJÉM, EJÉEEEEM!-.  
  
Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza a la vez y vieron a Toji con un mandil colgado del cuello -a él no le llamas pervertido ¿eh?-.  
  
PLAAAFFFF, el tercero de la tarde.  
  
-Iré a la cocina, tengó que hacer otra fuente de arroz y preparar más pescado a la plancha- sonrió Asuka a Shinji.  
  
-No tardes- le respondió y agachándose hasta un Toji petrificado en el suelo y con la marca del dátil en la cara -eres tonto, todavía no sabes como se las gasta- y con un suspiro -inútil-.  
  
Los tres se sentaron a cenar, Shinji comió con gran apetito, Asuka le servía con mucha cortesía -demasiada cortesía- pensó Shinji. Toji por el contrario apenas probó bocado.  
  
Recogieron la mesa entre los tres -Shinji, deja que yo friege los platos, parece que Toji quiere hablar contigo-.  
  
Shinji se sentó al lado de Toji -¿qué te pasa? se te ve deprimido-.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Asuka es feliz porque tú has vuelto, pero yo no sé nada de Rei-.  
  
-Tienes razón, hemos sido muy desconsiderados- y pensativo -¿qué quieres saber?-.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que "qué quieres saber"?!, pues todo, su estado, si volverá pronto, en fin ¡todo!-.  
  
-Rei está en el hospital, en la misma habitación que yo. Si la miras parece que está dormida, casí como un ángel, estos no, los de los cuadros, sin preocupaciones...-.  
  
-Sigue, sigue, ¿cuándo volverá?-.  
  
-No volverá al parecer en mucho tiempo, está en un estado- dudando -digamos más o menos catatónico, en coma-.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no volverá otra vez a la vida...-.  
  
Shinji abrazó a su amigo -desahógate Toji, desahógate...- y este rompió a llorar amargamente. Cuando se calmó Shinji le miró a los ojos.  
  
-Tenemos un promesa que cumplir : llevarlas a casa. Y aunque nos vaya la vida en ello debemos conseguirlo. ¡Me niego a que las personas más importantes de mi vida se queden en este mundo de locos!-.  
  
-¡Sí conseguiremos salir de este callejón sin salida!-.  
  
Cuando volvió Asuka de fregar los platos, Shinji le contó la situación de Rei -¡Dios mío, eso es terrible!- exclamó, pero un codazo en las costillas la hizo darse cuenta de la situación, ya que Toji estaba al lado.  
  
-Toji, tengo un trabajo para ti- sacando el CD -puesto que no puedes aparecer al público en general porque te creen muerto, investígalo-.  
  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-.  
  
-Asuka, será mejor vuelvas a casa de Misato...-.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder?, no sabes que la casa de Misato está vigilada...-.  
  
-¿De dónde te crees que saqué el CD?-.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!-.  
  
-Hombre, si uno quiere siempre hay recursos- ufanándose como un pavo real -además si alguna no aparece por allí, empezarán a buscar, de está manera, la ventaja es nuestra, ya que se confiaran...-.  
  
-Kinder, cuando quieres eres un genio- le dijo mientras le daba un sonoró beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Bueno, pues no vemos contigo mañana en el instituto ¿vale?-.  
  
-¡Vale!-.  
  
Asuka se fue al apartemento de Misato, mientras Toji se acomodaba para dormir y Shinji encendía el ordenador de Misato.  
  
-Me parece que mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ......................................................................................................  



	23. Capítulo 22

CAPÍTULO XXII: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y VERDADES  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Los guardias han informado sobre el objetivo vigilado- comenzó Fuyutsuki -Asuka volvió a las nueve de la noche al piso de Misato-.  
  
-¿Qúe pasó con Misato?-.  
  
-Ella se quedó toda la noche en la habitación de Rei. Shinji salió del hospital y todavía no ha sido localizado...-.  
  
-No fue al apartamento de Misato, eso es obvio- cortó Gendo, y mirando hacia el infinito -debe tener un plan, y seguramente ya lo está poniendo en práctica. ¡Debemos saber cual es y controlarlo!- dando la espalda a Fuyutsuki.  
  
-Así se hará-.  
  
Esa mañana en la casa de Toji.  
  
-Buenos días- respondió este mientras tecleaba en el ordenador portátil de Misato -¿ya es de día?-.  
  
-Pues claro que sí, no me digas que te has quedado toda la noche frente al ordenador- arrascándose la cabeza -arreglate lo antes posible o llegarás tarde a clase-.  
  
-La verdad es que no tengo ni pizca de ganas de ir a clase. Ayer me quede como un tonto revisando el contenido del CD y ahora casi no puedo con mi alma...-.  
  
-¡Ay amigo! ese es tu problema- y sonriendo -¿te imaginas la cara y el cabreo que tendrá Asuka si no vas a clase con los líos en los que estamos metidos?-.  
  
Shinji se quedó petrificado en el sitio y un rayo azul cruzó por su cabeza -eso sería mi muerte...-. Se levantó a toda prisa y mientras se lavaba iba desayunando. Terminó en cinco minutos y salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-Bueno, ya era hora de que se largara- pensaba Toji y se sentó delante del ordenador -vayamos al tajo que hay trabajo que hacer-.  
  
Shinji llegó a clase más temprano de lo normal (nadie iba entreteniéndolo por el camino) y se percató de dos hombres que vigilaban la entrada desde el parque de enfrente -esperemos que sólo estén vigilando...- entró al instituto por la puerta principal con paso decidido y sin quitarles la vista de encima.  
  
Al subir por las escaleras se encontró con Asuka que lo estaba esperando -buenos dimmmmmpphhhffffff-.  
  
-Buenos días kinder- saludó mientras retiraba sus labios de los de Shinji.  
  
Asuka contó a Shinji que los hombres que vigilaban su piso estaban escondidos, pero pudo ver el humo del cigarrillo de uno de ellos. También le abroncó por dejar la casa llena de tierra de la maceta -si hubieras llamado, tonto, te hubiera dicho donde estaba, ¡inútil!-.  
  
-La línea podría estar pinchada-.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder? nadie sabía que estabamos en casa de Toji-.  
  
Discutiendo como siempre subieron hasta la clase. Hikari al verlos se acercó tímidamente a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Hikari? ¿si quieres? ya sabes...- dijo Asuka mientras se ponía en posición para pelear.  
  
-No, Asuka, sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo...- miró a Shinji -a solas-.  
  
-Vale chicas- guiñando un ojo a Asuka -nos vemos luego-.  
  
Todavía faltaban diez minutos para la llegada del profesor, así que las dos chicas se sentaron al final de la clase separadas de todas.  
  
-Asuka, ¿puedes decirme que os ha pasado?, antes tú eras mi mejor amiga, pero ahora casi ni me hablas-.  
  
-No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?-.  
  
-Desde el atentado no habéis sido los mismos, no podéis engañar a nadie, así que cuentame la verdad, por favor-.  
  
Asuka la miró a los ojos y comprendió que los único que conseguiría mintiéndola sería crearse otra enemiga, y ya tenía muchos.  
  
-Hikari, yo no soy la Asuka que conociste una vez, yo vengo de otro mundo...-.  
  
-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!-.  
  
Toda la clase se giró al escuchar la gran exclamación de asombro.  
  
-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- les amenazó Hikari a la clase levantándose -os recuerdo que todavía no he asignado los deberes del aula-.  
  
Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones inmediatamente, y ya más tranquila se volvió a sentar -¿qué quieres decir con que provienes de otro mundo?-.  
  
-Es una larga historia, mejor te la resumo y después hablamos con más calma ¿eh?-.  
  
-Está bien, pero mejor que sea una historia convincente-.  
  
Asuka la hizo un pequeño resumen de la historia viendo como los ojos de Hikari se iban agrandando en progresión aritmétrica. Para cuando concluyó su relato, la mandíbula le llegaba al suelo.  
  
-¡Todo eso es imposible!-.  
  
-No, todo es verdad, mira esto y lo comprobarás-.  
  
Asuka se dirigió al sitio de Shinji. Este estaba pensando en que les podría valer la lanza de Longinus en su vuelta a casa que no la vio acercarse.  
  
-¿Shinji?- insinuó una voz.  
  
-Sí-.  
  
-Dame un beso kinder-.  
  
Shinji salió de su ensoñación al tiempo que veía como Asuka comenzaba a inclinarse para recibir el beso.  
  
-Esto debe ser una broma, ella nunca dejaría que la besara en público- pensó, pero se fijó por el rabillo del ojo como Hikari era la única que les prestaba atención -ya comprendo, es una prueba. Pues nada te voy a dar una prueba de órdago-.  
  
Shinji se levantó de su pupitre, cogió a Asuka por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro levantó la cara sorprendida de ella. Asuka se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Shinji y se puso tensa por un instante. Shinji fue acercando su cara tanto que ambos notaron la respiración del otro. Rozaron sus labios un instante antes de fundirse en un caluroso beso.  
  
Asuka estaba tensa en un principio, pero al rato se comenzó a relajar y perdió la noción del tiempo.  
  
-¡ASUKA! ¡SHINJI! SALGAN CASTIGADOS AL PASILLO CON DOS CUBOS DE AGUA- gritó el profesor rompiendo el encanto -Y BIEN FRÍA, A VER SI SE LES QUITAN ESOS CALORES QUE TIENEN-.  
  
Asuka y Shinji se sobresaltaron al oir la voz del profesor y mientras salían cabizbajos, esta mandó una nota a Hikari -¿haría esto el Shinji que tú conocías?-.  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV, el comandante Ikari conversaba con un Fuyutsuki bastante nervioso.  
  
-Esto es inadmisible, la verdad es que no puedo comprender como la humanidad puede estar en manos de unos chiquillos que desaparecen y nadie sabe donde están. ¿Y si atacara un Ángel en estos momentos?-.  
  
-Tenemos a dos pilotos perfectamente vigilados-.  
  
-¡Sí claro! y unos de ellos está fuera de combate- resaltó -también nos falta el tercero, y me parece que ha espabilado demasiado desde el atentado, no parece el mismo; no se fijó con que determinación se enfrentó a ústed y lo chantajeo con el asunto de Misato- cruzando las manos por la espalda -cualquiera diría que no es su hijo, si no otra persona-.  
  
-Ese episodio me indicó que podría ser factible...-.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- le miró sorprendido.  
  
-No quise decir que fueran clones como hicimos con Rei, quiero decir que sean verdaderos gemelos-.  
  
-Eso es imposible, los gemelos no son idénticos al 100 por 100, sólo los clones son idénticos- haciendo una pausa -por otra parte, en las pruebas de sincronización, hay una rutina de identificación y se comprueban los códigos genéticos de los sujetos-.  
  
El comandante Ikari pulsó un interruptor sobre la mesa.  
  
-Misato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.  
  
-Por supuesto-.  
  
-¿Qué mundo y tiempo es este?-.  
  
Fuyutsuki miró sorprendido al comandante Ikari -¿de dónde sacó esa grabación?-.  
  
-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que la poseo-.  
  
Levantó las cejas -¡tiene su casa vigilada desde el principio!-.  
  
-Desde el atentado para ser más exacto, igual que tenemos su teléfono pinchado. Ningún cabo debe dejarse suelto, está en juego el destino de la humanidad, supervivencia o extición, así de fácil-.  
  
-Si el consejo de Seele se llega a enterar que en nuestras filas hay traidores, podríamos acabar derrotados por los propios seres humanos en vez de por los Ángeles-.  
  
El comandante Ikari ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que Fuyutsuki había dicho -no sabrán nada de esto, aunque lo supieran no podríamos parar, necesitamos establecer una estrategia para parar los planes que tienen en mente esos chicos-.  
  
-El quinto elegido está a punto de llegar- continuó -y esa será nuestra gran baza...-.  
  
En el patio del instituto, Asuka, Shinji y una asombrada Hikari comían a la sombra de un sauce llorón.  
  
-Entonces, todo lo que me contaste antes en clase era cierto...-.  
  
-¡Claro!- exclamó Asuka y se ruborizó un poco al recordar el beso de Shinji, pero guardó la compostura -nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo-.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó con la Asuka de este mundo?-.  
  
-Lo único que sabemos es que nuestros tres gemelos murieron- respondió Shinji.  
  
-¿También Toji?-.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron y Asuka respondió -me pareció oir de Misato que él estaba vivo en la rama de NERV en Alemania-.  
  
A Hikari le brillaron los ojos -¿de verdad lo creéis?-  
  
Shinji se acercó a Hikari y mirandola a los ojos -¿me crees capaz de mentirte?-.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...................................................................................................  



	24. Capítulo 23

CAPÍTULO XXIII: EL DESPERTAR DE REI(I)  
  
  
  
  
Misato se instaló en la habitación de Rei después de ver salir por la puerta a Shinji, se acomodó en el sillon quedando la puerta a su lado izquierdo por la parte que se abría; de esta manera si alguien abría la puerta no se encontraría con nadie y Misato estaría a sus espaldas.  
  
Pasaron las horas y Rei no parecía cobrar mejoría ninguna, todos los aparatos conectados a ella decían que estaba ante un cuerpo vegetal, no tenía alma, funcionaba como funciona un motor al ralentí pero al que falta el conductor.  
  
Eran más o menos las cinco de la mañana cuando la puerta se abrió con mucho sigilo. Misato yacía dormida sobre el sillón. Una sombra penetró en la habitación y tras cerciorarse de que Misato estaba dormida, se dirigió hacia Rei con mucha cautela. Se acercó a la cama, sacó un instrumento de su bolsillo...  
  
  
-¡ALTO!- gritó Misato mientras daba la luz de la habitación y apuntaba al sujeto con un arma.  
  
-¡Levanta las manos despacio y gírate!- ordenó -¡y no hagas ninguna tontería que me pongo muy nerviosa si me enfado-.  
  
El individuo se alzó de la cama y levantó las manos muy lentamente, se giró y se quedó mirando a Misato.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora ¡arroja lo que tienes en la mano y quítate el pasamontañas!-.  
  
El extraño arrojó el instrumento al suelo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se quitó el pasamontañas.  
  
-¡RITSUKO! ¡¿se puede saber qué haces aquí y con esa pinta?!-.  
  
-Sólo quería ver a Rei para ver cómo estaba-.  
  
Misato seguía apuntando con su arma a Ritsuko -¡claro! y eso que llevabas en la mano ¿qué era? ¿la inyección de las cinco?-.  
  
-Es un analizador de la actividad de la corteza cerebral, mide la cantidad de impulsos nerviosos y los lugares en donde se produce dicha actividad-.  
  
Misato parecía sorprendida -de acuerdo, pero probémoslo primero contigo-.  
  
Ritsuko la miró con desconfianza, pero cogió el instrumento y se lo aplicó a sí misma -yo tengo alma, no me pasará nada...-. Encendió el dispositivo y este comenzó a zumbar. Al cabo de unos instantes se apagó sólo.  
  
-¡Ves! no hay nada que temer-.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué vienes a las cinco de la mañana, sin hacer ruido y a hurtadillas?-.  
  
-Lo primero porque tus guardias no me dejaron pasar antes, y lo segundo para no despertarte al verte durmiendo-.  
  
Misato bajó el arma despacio -está bien aplícaselo-.  
  
Ritsuko puso el "analizador" en la cabeza de Rei y lo encendió. El zumbido de antes se volvía por momentos más agudo y un espeso humo comenzó a salir de él -¡rápido!¡quítaselo de la cabeza!-.  
  
Misato le quitó el aparato que empezó a arder con un humo ocre y pegajoso.  
  
-¡Eso no es un analizador de actividad cerebral!- levantando su arma otra vez y quitándole el seguro -dame una buena razón para no volarte los sesos aquí mismo-.  
  
Ritsuko miró el arma y volvió a mirar a Misato -bien, te contaré todo lo que sé-.  
  
-Rei es un clon de la madre de Shinji y con el alma de Lilith, esta debería ser la segunda Rei, porque la primera apareció muerta al lado mi madre hace nueve años. Todo iba bien, pero alguien destruyó a las que teniamos de reserva; después del suicidio de la segunda no sabiamos qué hacer, pero apareció esta y pensamos que teníamos otra oportunidad, intentamos inculcarla el alma de Lilith, pero su cuerpo ya estaba ocupado. De momento hemos fracasado en todos nuestro intentos...-.  
  
-Bien, sigue- sin bajar la pistola.  
  
-...Al acabar la batalla con el último Ángel y con los índices de contaminación mental que registramos, pensamos que su cuerpo estaba desposeído, y yo era la encargada de instalar los patrones del alma de Lilith en su cuerpo-.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-.  
  
-Cuando un cuerpo tiene ya un alma, este "instalador" se queda inactivo como pudiste ver. Pero el cuerpo de Rei no tiene un alma, si no que tiene dos almas, la propia suya y el alma de Lilith, por lo que al intentar inculcar otra el "instalador" ha tenido un cortocircuito-.  
  
-Si tiene dos almas, ¿por qué está en ese estado?-.  
  
-Está en ese estado porque ninguna de las dos almas tiene la voluntad suficiente para querer salir al exterior, están luchando entre sí, escondidas y seguras en el interior...-.  
  
Misato bajó su arma y se la guardó -doctora Akagi, será mejor que vuelva a su puesto en el cuartel general de NERV, por lo que a mí respecta, tendré un trato para con usted puramente y estrictamente profesional- la indicó con la mayor amargura que era capaz de expresar su voz.  
  
Ritsuko se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir -no se acerque a los chicos, y si les ocurre algún "accidente" puede darse por "eliminada" del proyecto por causa ajenas a su voluntad- oyó.  
  
Misato se giró hacia Rei cuando la puerta se cerró -Lucha Rei, tienes que salir adelante cueste lo que cueste, hay mucha gente esperando tu regreso-.  
  
Al venir el relevo, Misato les pidió que no dejeran entrar ni siquiera a los médicos -si les piden explicaciones, digánles que se dirigan a la mayor Misato Katsuragi-.  
  
-¡A la orden!-.  
  
Salió del hospital en dirección al cuartel general de NERV -debó conseguir hablar con Kaji, él me ayudará a salir de este atoyadero-.  
  
Llegó a las instalaciones y preguntó por Kaji -está reunido con el comandante Ikari- la informaron en su departamento.  
  
-Gracias, ¿sería tan amable de dejarle este mensaje?- al tiempo que extendía un sobre cerrado.  
  
-No faltaría más-.  
  
Después de una jornada rutinaria de trabajo, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil -reúnete con nosotros en tu piso, soy Asuka-.  
  
Se dirigió a su apartamento al salir del trabajo, subió las escaleras y al entrar vio a Shinji y Asuka que la esperaban.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!-.  
  
Shinji le hizo un gesto de silencio y en un papel escribió -no hables, nos escuchan, mejor vamonos al parque- seguidamente habló en voz alta -¡Hola Misato! te veo un poco pálida, ¿por qué no vamos al parque?, el aire fresco te vendrá bien-.  
  
-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no he salido mucho últimamente- guiñando un ojo -¡os invito a un helado!-.  
  
Se acercaron al parque y se sentaron en un banco cerca del puesto de los helados. Miraron por los alrededores sin ver a nadie -hablemos ahora-.  
  
-Misato, hemos encontrado una forma de volver a nuestro mundo, aunque nos falta concretar algunos detalles- explicó Asuka con nerviosismo -Toji está haciendo un gran trabajo con el CD que encontraste y dentro de poco podremos irnos los cuatro a nuestras casas...-.  
  
-Me temo que no- la cortó secamente Misato.  
  
-¿Por qué?-.  
  
-Rei- empezó a decir Misato -no creo que pueda ir...-.  
  
Misato les contó parte de lo que Ritsuko le había confesado -...es por eso que no puede volver, parece que está en una batalla contra otra alma, ella puede vencer y volver si de verdad quiere hacerlo, si hubiera algo que la obligara a volver...- callándose la parte en la que Ritsuko intentó inculcar otra alma al cuerpo de Rei. Los chicos se miraron a la vez, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.  
  
-¿Y para cuándo era esa vuelta?- les preguntó Misato cambiando de tema.  
  
-La teniamos prevista hacia tres semanas, más o menos- respondieron los chicos afectados verdaderamente por la noticia de Rei.  
  
-Un momento, ¿pensabais iros dejando este mundo indefenso frente al ataque de los Ángeles?-.  
  
-No, Toji encontró un archivo de conexión a traves de internet con NERV, nos metimos dentro y lo descubrimos allí- dijó sin pensar Shinji -es así como descubrimos que existe un quinto elegido...-.  
  
Misato estaba estupefacta -un quinto elegido- no se lo habían comunicado antes, pero siendo así, el problema de la defensa de la Tierra estaba zanjado.  
  
-Chicos, debemos hacer planes, tenemos que trasladar a Rei a un lugar seguro- señalando a Shinji -tú tendrás que dejar de ir al instituto para cuidar a Rei por las mañanas, tú Asuka la cuidarás por las tardes...-.  
  
-Misato- interrumpió Asuka -¿y cuando vayamos a las pruebas de sincronización? allí debemos ir los tres-.  
  
-Tienes razón, y no quiero enseñar el as de Toji que tengo bajo la manga, debemos encontrar una solución-.  
  
Los tres pensaban en una solución cuando se fijaron en una canguro que paseaba a un niño por el parque.  
  
-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Asuka.  
  
-¿Qué es?¿qué es?- dijeron al unísono Misato y Shinji.  
  
-Esto va a ser muy divertido...- pensó Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	25. Capítulo 24

CAPÍTULO XXIV: EL DESPERTAR DE REI(II)  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!!! ¡¡¡VESTIRME YO DE CHICA!!!- gritó Toji.  
  
-Vamos Toji, es por el bien de Rei- suplicó Asuka -tampoco es tan vergonzoso, piensa que no vamos a estar en este mundo por siempre- y con una sonrisilla -Shinji y yo prometemos guardar el secreto-.  
  
Toji miraba a Shinji de reojo, el cual casí no se podía aguantar la risa por la situación que se estaba imaginando -claro Toji, además te acompañará Hikari para que puedas hablar de trapitos mientras la cuidáis- calléndose al suelo en medio de una gran carcajada.  
  
Toji se fue derecho a él y le estampó un mamporro -toma, para que sigas riéndote- no surtió mucho efecto, porque siguió riéndose con la nariz ensangrentada y todo.  
  
Shinji se fue calmando poco a poco y mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo -bueno, basta de cachondeo, esto es serio-. Entonces se acercó Asuka y le dio otro tortazo -de verdad que no sé como puedo estar al lado de un inútil como tú- poniendo los brazos en jarra -eres el ser humano más tonto e insensible que conozco, ¡lo hacemos por tu hermana y tú lo hechas a perder con chiste tonto! en verdad que te aborrezco-.  
  
-Oye, oye, que tú también te estabas riendo- frotándose la mejilla -¿crees que no te vi?-.  
  
Shinji se levantó y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Toji puso paz.  
  
-Venga, venga, a ver, explícame el por qué de disfrazarme así-.  
  
Asuka le explicó todo lo ocurrido esa tarde que estuvieron hablando con Misato -por lo que pensamos que sería una buena idea que fueras tú quien cuidara de Rei cuando fueramos a las pruebas de sincronización con los Evas. Para que no te reconocieran había que inventar alguna forma de que pasaras enfrente de ellos sin problemas...- hizó una pausa -y que mejor disfraz que el de dos amigas que se van a ganar un dinerillo extra haciendo de canguro para unos niños del bloque ¿eh?-.  
  
Toji se quedó pensativo, la noticia de que Rei pudiera no volver a este mundo y quedarse como un vegetal le asustaba de veras, así que se tragó su orgullo -muy bien lo haré, ¡pero nada de minifaldas!-.  
  
La tensión acumulada mientras Asuka contaba lo que le ocurría a Rei se disipó al instante con unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de los tres.  
  
Misato hablaba con Kaji en la cafetería del trabajo sobre la manera en que esos chicos habían descubierto como volver a su mundo.  
  
-No me han dicho nada, pero parece que sólo les faltan algunos detalles para concretar-.  
  
-¿Me has dicho que tenían previsto irse dentro de tres semanas?- preguntó Kaji.  
  
-Sí eso me han dicho-.  
  
-Pues no parece que tengan mucha prisa- bebiendo un sorbo de su café -si yo fuera ellos, me largaría lo antes posible, por si ataca un Ángel-.  
  
-Ellos no piensan sólo en ellos, también se preocupan por el bienestar de sus semejantes- suspirando -a veces pienso que su mundo será un lugar maravilloso-.  
  
-Entonces ¿a qué esperan?-.  
  
-Esperan la llegada del quinto elegido-.  
  
-¡Ah sí!, un tal Kaworu, viene de la tercera rama de NERV en Alemania- se encendió un cigarrillo -lo estamos esperando para finales de mes-.  
  
Entró en ese momento Ritsuko.  
  
-Buenos días Kaji- y sin mirar a Misato -buenos días Misato-.  
  
-Dirígase a mi persona como mayor- dijó fría -mayor Katsuragi, si no es mucha molestia-.  
  
-Como prefiera, sólo vine para hablar con Kaji-.  
  
Kaji observó la escena. Ritsuko no se sentaba a la mesa como hacía siempre, Misato la daba la espalda y se había quedado rígida sin mirar atras.  
  
-Sientate Ritsuko- invitó Kaji acercando una silla.  
  
-¡No!, mejor puede usar esta, yo me tengo que ir- levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida muy estirada.  
  
-Algo muy gordo ha pasado entre estas dos-.  
  
A la casa de Toji llegó Hikari y llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Un momento ya voy- contestó Toji.  
  
Hikari estaba distraida cuando le abrieron la puerta -Hola Toji- saludó sin fijarse, pero al quitarse los zapatos vio que Toji tenía puestos unos calcetines de colegiala.  
  
Subió la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con un Toji vestido con un traje de instituto femenino. Una enorme gota cruzó su frente y cayó desmayada.  
  
Se despertó al cabo de un rato en la habitación de Toji, se incorporó y le llamó en voz alta -¡Toji! ¿estás ahí?-.  
  
-¡No grites, estoy a aquí!-.  
  
Hikari se volvió y le vio otra vez vestido de colegiala -¡PERVERTIDO, NO ME TOQUES!- saliendo de la cama todo lo deprisa que podía.  
  
Toji lanzó un gran suspiro y bajó la cabeza -esto no es lo que parece, y tiene una explicación lógica-.  
  
-Me gustará mucho oírla desde aquí-. pegando la espalda a la pared contraria.  
  
Toji la explicó el plan de Asuka para ir a cuidar a Rei mientras los demás iban a las pruebas de sincronización -he aquí la facha que tengo, he intentado disfrazarme lo mejor posible, pero cada vez que me miró al espejo veo un chico disfrazado de chica-.  
  
Hikari se había acercado lentamente a Toji durante la explicación -bueno, a mí me parece que lo que falta es un poco de toque femenino- y uniendo la acción a la palabra, le cogió por un brazo -ven, conmigo vas a ser toda una señorita-.  
  
Dentro del cuarto de baño, Hikari intentaba convertir a un viril chico en una femenina muchacha.  
  
-¡No Hikari! no me pienso depilar los pelos de las piernas-.  
  
-¿Qué dices hombre? no ves que parecen cuerdas de guitarra...-.  
  
-¡No quiero pintarme los labios!-.  
  
-¿Cuando has visto una chica de nuestra edad que no se maquille en cuanto tiene ocasión?-.  
  
En el hospital Misato estaba acomodando a Rei en su coche -tranquila Rei, nosotros te protegeremos-.  
  
Un enfermero la impidió el paso -perdone, pero no puede sacar a los enfermos de esa manera-.  
  
-Soy la mayor Katsuragui de NERV, en cualquier situación de emergencia estoy cualificada para asumir el mando, así que déjeme pasar-.  
  
-Lo siento, pero las órdenes de los doctores son muy estrictas...-.  
  
Minutos después salían hacia la carretera las dos mientras un enfermero se quedaba en el suelo doblado por la mitad agarrándose sus partes -¡que pesado!, si me ha hecho algún rasguño a la piel de mis botas, juro que me las pagará-.  
  
Llegaron a su apartamento y Misato subió a Rei hasta su casa, la acomodó en la habitación de Asuka. Salió al comedor, se acercó a la nevera, cogió una lata de cerveza y se sentó en la mesa -¿cómo diablos voy a explicar el haber sacado a Rei del hospital?-.  
  
La entrada al edificio seguía vigilada por los guardias del día anterior. Dos chicas con el uniforme del instituto se acercaron a la entrada del edificio.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡chicas!-.  
  
Las dos se pararon rigidas -sí ¿qué quiere?- contestó una.  
  
-¿A dónde se dirigen?-.  
  
-Vamos al cuarto derecha, hay un niño que tenemos que cuidar-.  
  
El guardia quiso ligar con alguna de ellas, y se dirigió hacia la que no había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación -¿tú no preferirías ir con un guapo agente secreto?- apoyando una mano en su hombro.  
  
La chica lo miró a la cara con un odio increíble.  
  
Unos instantes después el agente secreto estaba tirado en el suelo frotándose la mejilla -¡vaya! tiene la misma fuerza que belleza-.  
  
-¡Mira que tener que aguantar esto! ¡ese tío asqueroso quería ligar conmigo! ¡pervertido!-.  
  
-Tranquilo Toji, ya pasó- le tranquilizó Hikari -¿comprendes ahora por qué somos tan desconfiadas de los chicos?-.  
  
Al entrar en el piso vieron una gran nota pegada en la pared del pasillo enfrente de la puerta de la calle -No habléis, el piso esta lleno de micrófonos, Rei está en la habitación de Asuka-.  
  
Los chicos se acercaron a ver el estado de Rei. Abrieron la puerta y se la encontraron en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Hikari se acercó pero ella no dio señales de reconocerla. Se acercó Toji quitándose la peluca y tampoco dio señales de vida.  
  
Toji no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Estaba ella más cerca de un vegetal que de ser una persona humana. Recordó lo que habían pasado juntos; desde que llegaron a este mundo sus sentimientos se habían abierto, puede que porque existía la posibilidad que el día que estaban juntos pudiera ser el último.  
  
Recordó el beso en el balneario y su despedida antes de entrar en la batalla contra el último Ángel y una gran confusión invadió su mente. Se acerco a esa cara sin vida y la obsevó por un largo tíempo.  
  
Hikari observó la escena desde la puerta con una profunda lástima, quiso consolarle, pero recordó que ese no era el Toji que conocía; y por lo que sabía ellos eran muy diferentes a sus gemelos de este mundo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té.  
  
Toji seguía pensativo recordando los buenos tiempos mirándola a los ojos, al cerrarlos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se desprendió de su cara y fue a parar a un ojo de Rei.  
  
Al abrir los ojos vio como Rei parpadeó y recordó lo que Asuka le había contado sobre la incapacidad del alma de Rei para poder salir a la superficie, ya que mantenía una lucha con el alma de Lilith. Toji se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que debía hacer. Podía intuir que Rei quería volver, pero le faltaba un motivo de peso para querer salir.  
  
-Bien Rei, te voy a dar ese motivo- pensó Toji.  
  
Se acercó al rostro de Rei y comenzó a besarla. Tímidamente al principio, pero cobrando fuerza por momentos.  
  
Fue como besar a un muerto, cuando se separó de ella la miró un instante, pero no reaccionaba. Casi había tirado la toalla y pensaba en salir de la habitación cuando Rei emitió un suspiro.  
  
Se acercó de nuevo a la cama con la esperanza dibujada en su cara y aplicó de nuevo su tratamiento. Poco a poco, los ojos de Rei comenzaron a enfocar una cara, y al sentir que la estaban besando y quien la estaba besando, alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Toji.  
  
-¿Toji?- preguntó -¿éres tú?-.  
  
Toji la tapó la boca y en un papel escribió -No hables, estamos siendo vigilados, déjalo para después-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................... 


	26. Capítulo 25

CAPÍTULO XXV: LA LLEGADA DEL QUINTO ELEGIDO  
  
  
  
  
En el Dogma Terminal, el comandante Ikari obsevaba a Lilith detenidamente mientras se tocaba la palma de su mano -se acerca un Ángel, puedo sentirlo, pero no acabarán con lo que empezamos...-. Una sombra vigilaba los movimientos de Gendo en un rincón -Eso es lo que te crees- susurró una voz femenina mientras se elevaba por los aires y salía del Dogma Terminal.  
  
Fuyutsuki conversaba con Kaji en uno de los pasillos que daban a la sala de mando.  
  
-Con la llegada del quinto elegido tendremos menos dependencia de esos chiquillos...-.  
  
-¿No será mejor decir que estaremos más dependientes de sus caprichos, señor?- preguntó Kaji despreocupadamente.  
  
-¿Qué has querido insinuar?-.  
  
-Nada, simplemente que cuando hay muchos chicos y chicas en un grupo y con la edad que ellos tienen, surge un espíritu competitivo en todo, no sólo quien es el mejor, sino en quién es el más chulo, el que mejor viste, etc, etc...-.  
  
-No había pensado en ello, pero puede que tenga razón-.  
  
-Buenos días vice-comandante Kouzo- saludó Ritsuko -buenos días Kaji-.  
  
-¡Hola Ritsuko! ¿qué te trae aquí?- contestó Kaji.  
  
-Debo hablar con Fuyutsuki sobre el quinto elegido- y añadió -en privado-.  
  
-Vale, vale, me tengo que ir a revisar unos informes sobre el estado de Rei- sonriéndola -¡hasta luego!-.  
  
Kaji se fue en dirección a la salida de las instalaciones y cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista de ellos -no sabemos nada de ese elegido, señor-.  
  
-Tiene razón, pero nuestra rama en Alemania nos indica que posee el índice de sincronización más alto jamás registrado-.  
  
-¿No puede ser un espía mandado por Seele para controlar nuestros actos?-.  
  
-Pudiera ser eso, en efecto, por lo que se hace necesario una prueba de sincronización en cuanto llegue- y dando la espalda para irse -a ver si puede superar los registros de nuestros pilotos-.  
  
Rei, Asuka y Shinji se habían separado a la salida del instituto para encontrarse de nuevo en la casa de Toji y así dificultar la tarea de los agentes encargados de seguirlos.  
  
Una vez reunidos en la casa, los cuatro se reunían alrededor de una mesa con té y muchos bollos para merendar.  
  
-Ya tengo la solución a nuestro problema- dijo Toji -pero nos falta un pequeño detalle-.  
  
-Pues dilo ya inútil- contestó Asuka.  
  
Toji la dio una mirada de las que matan y continuó -en este mundo, una reacción de materia-antimateria no genera la suficiente energía para que volvamos a regresar...-.  
  
-¡Eso ya te dije eso antes, idiota!-.  
  
Toji la volvió a mirar y apretó un poco más la taza de té -la única reacción que conseguiría liberar toda esa energía es el choque entre un Ángel y Adán...-.  
  
-¿Quién es Adán kinder?- dirigiéndose a Shinji.  
  
-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!- gritó Toji.  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando -no te enfades, no es para tanto- contestó Rei.  
  
Toji, al observar su cara, se tranquilizó -está bien, soy un tonto al comportarme así...-.  
  
Asuka con una sonrisilla -de acuerdo Toji, no soy nadie para contradecirte-.  
  
Lo siguiente fue una guerra de bollos por todo el comedor. Al tranquilizarse la cosa, recogieron un poco y se volvieron a sentar con más calma.  
  
-Como iba diciendo, la única forma de generar toda esa energía es con el choque entre un Ángel y Adán...- y añadió rápidamente -Adán fue nuestro primer ancestro y al bajar a la tierra en busca de Lilith provocó el Primer Impacto y después cuando los científicos de este mundo lo clonaron, se quedó fuera de control y ocasionó el segundo; ahora lo tienen en animación suspendida, pero no he podido averiguar en dónde-.  
  
Se hizó el silencio y Toji prosiguió -pero la reacción se hace lentamente, debe haber algo que actúe de catalizador en esa reacción, aunque todavía no sé que es-.  
  
-¿No podría ser la lanza de Longinus?- apuntó Shinji.  
  
-Shinji, estas obsesionado con esa lanza- observó Asuka -ninguno de nosotros la ha visto y no sabemos como utilizarla ¡tonto!-.  
  
-Si es una lanza, ¿no serviría para matar a alguien?- preguntó Rei -ensartándola en el Ángel y en Adán, por ejemplo-.  
  
-Yo creo que la llaman lanza porque no saben para qué sirve, y si tiene esa forma...- asintió Shinji.  
  
Siguieron discutiendo del tema hasta que les dieron la ocho y media de la tarde.  
  
-¡Huy! ¡que tarde es! debemos volver a casa de inmediato- apuntó Shinji.  
  
-¡Es verdad kinder!- mientras recogía su abrigo y el de Shinji y salían por la puerta -date prisa tonto, no quiero llegar tarde- arrastrándole hacia la calle -hoy no me ganarás en la carrera-.  
  
Rei se retrasó un poco y se acercó a Toji -bueno Toji, ya me voy...-. Toji la cogió por la cintura se la acercó más y la besó. Tras unos instantes se separaron -hasta mañana Rei-.  
  
-Hasta mañana Toji-.  
  
En el piso de Misato, continuaron con la farsa que tenían montada por los micrófonos, diciéndose las cosas importantes en unos papeles de nota que compró Misato.  
  
Estaban cenando unos fideos al curry con salsa de curry concentrada (especialidad del microondas de Misato) cuando Misato les dijo -mañana llegará el quinto elegido a NERV-.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama? ¿es un chico o una chica?- inquirió Asuka.  
  
-Es un chico, nació en Japón poco después del Segundo Impacto, así que debe ser más o menos de vuestra edad...-.  
  
-Espero que sea un chico guapo y educado, no como los de aquí- dijo mirando a Shinji.  
  
-¿Qué has querido decir, Asuka?- respondió enfadado.  
  
-Bueno, en Alemania, los chicos no son unos pervertidos como en Japón...-.  
  
-¡Claro! porque las chicas de allí ya se lo han enseñado todo-.  
  
-Tranquilos chicos- les calmó Misato -será una persona normal y corriente y su nombre es Kaworu...-.  
  
-¿Kaworu... Nagisa?- preguntaron los tres.  
  
-¡Exacto! pero ¿cómo lo sabían?-.  
  
Rei fue la más rápida, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo -en nuestro mundo conocíamos a un Kaworu, y no lo apreciábamos, especialmente Asuka-.  
  
Mientras Rei escribía la nota, Shinji contesto -eeeehh, me pareció oir su nombre en el cuartel general ¿no Asuka?-.  
  
-Estooooo, sí, me parece que tienes razón, alguién lo comentó-.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Misato se levantó temprano para recoger a Kaworu y al salir de su habitación se encontró con los tres chicos vestidos y prepados para salir.  
  
-¿No estaréis pensando en acompañarme a recogerle? ¿verdad?-.  
  
-No Misato, te acompañamos para conocerle, después nos iremos al instituto- contestó Rei metida de llena en su papel de "sin-sentimientos".  
  
-Además- cortó Shinji -si va a ser nuestro compañero, lo lógico es que seamos nosotros los que les recibamos ¿no?-.  
  
Misato puso la cara más larga de su repertorio -de acuerdo, no quiero discutir. ¡Vámonos!-.  
  
Salieron a la calle y saludaron a los agentes que intentaban disimular y les caía una gota por la frente -buenos días, espero que haya sido una guardia leve-.  
  
Cogieron el coche y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto mientras Misato les interrogaba a los tres sobre el Kaworu de su mundo.  
  
-Es... antipático, chovinista, presuntuoso, chulo, descarado, narcisista, lerdo, patán, vil, mandón, aprovechado, sarnoso, piojoso, burro, malcarado, sucio, pervertido, empalagoso, subnormal, imbécil, poca cosa, avanto, empanado, muerto de hambre y cobarde- le soltó Asuka en un momento.  
  
-En nuestra clase nadie le tragaba, estaba repitiendo curso y abusaba de los demás por ser más grande- soltó Rei.  
  
-Era el abusón de clase- terminó Shinji -a mí me tenía frito-.  
  
-Es que eres un idiota debilucho- le dijo Asuka -que pena, es una lástima, Kaworu se metía conmigo...- con voz de falsete.  
  
-Sí, pero acertó en una cosa- desafió Shinji.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿cuál?-.  
  
-Que tienes el tipo de las hormigas- riéndose -estrecha de cintura y grande de culo...-  
  
PLAAAFFF, bofetada -¡GROSERO! cuando te pones así de verdad que te aborrezco-.  
  
-En vuestro mundo, los hospitales deben estar siempre llenos- suspiró Misato.  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto cinco minutos antes de la llegada del avión de Alemania. Allí les esperaba Ritsuko, Kaji y Fuyutsuki. Cuando Misato les vio, advirtió a los chicos -tener cuidado con Ritsuko, no me fío para nada de ella-.  
  
-Si era una buena amiga tuya ¿no?- se sorprendió Rei.  
  
-Sí,eso era antes- levantando la vista hacia los que les esperaban -confiar en mí, no tratéis con ella-.  
  
-Buenos días Misato- dijeron Kaji y Fuyutsuki.  
  
-Buenos días mayor Katsuragui- saludó Ritsuko.  
  
-Hola, buenos días- contesto Misato.  
  
-¿Qué hacen los chicos aquí?- preguntó Fuyutsuki.  
  
-Nada, se empeñaron en venir a recibir al quinto elegido-.  
  
-Mejor- interrumpió Ritsuko -así en cuanto llegue podemos realizar las pruebas de sincronización con los Evas-.  
  
Misato envió una glacial mirada a Ritsuko, la cual no se dio por enterada y continuó -debemos comprobar que tiene la capacidad que nos han remitido en los informes desde Alemania-.  
  
-Tranquila Ritsuko, pienso que el chico estará también en este mundo si le permitimos descansar un poco ¿no crees?- comentó Kaji.  
  
Ritsuko se quedó desarmada por un instante y al intentar replicar.  
  
-¡Ya llega el avión!- gritó Shinji.  
  
El avión tomó tierra sin contratiempo, se bajó la escalerilla. El comité de bienvenida se acercó a recibir al quinto elegido. Este comenzó a bajar del avión.  
  
-¡Hola! bienvenido al Japón, soy la mayor Misato Katsuragui-.  
  
-Gracias, soy Kaworu Nagisa e intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda-.  
  
En ese momento Rei se desmayó. Shinji y Asuka la recogieron del suelo y la llevaron a una sombra. Cuando se reanimó un poco, sólo decía una frase -esa voz... esa voz... esa voz....-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................. 


	27. Capítulo 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI: DÍA DE CAMPO  
  
  
  
  
Ritsuko se acercó a Rei -¿qué estás diciendo? ¿a qué te refieres?-.  
  
-¡Doctora Akagi! apartese de la niña- la apartó Misato con brusquedad -yo me ocuparé de ella, mejor vaya a recibir a Kaworu-.  
  
Ritsuko se separo de Rei mientras Misato la cogía en brazos -¡vamos chicos!- dijo la primera.  
  
Estos no se movieron -preferiríamos quedarnos con Rei- sugirió Shinji con mucho tacto.  
  
-Como queráis- girándose y volviendo al otro grupo que hablaba con Kaworu.  
  
Los tres chicos y Misato entraron en el coche dirigiéndose al piso de esta última. A la mitad del camino, Rei se fue recuperando del sock y pidió a Misato que pararan en el campo -un poco de aire fresco me vendrá bien-.  
  
Casuálmente pasaron por el campo de heno, ahora segado, al que cayeron cuando llegaron a este mundo.  
  
-Para aquí Misato- pidió Rei.  
  
Aparcó en la cuneta y todos salieron del coche -que bien sienta ¿no os parece?- preguntó Misato.  
  
-Este es el lugar en donde aparecimos- dijo Asuka -y según los datos que disponemos del CD que encontramos, fue al mismo tiempo que una alarma de Ángel- suspiró -no veo la hora de volver a casa-.  
  
Misato la miró sorprendida -¿ya sabéis como volver?-.  
  
-Sí- respondió Shinji -pero existe un problema...-.  
  
-¿Cuál?-.  
  
-Para poder volver a nuestro mundo deberíamos destruir el vuestro, y es por eso que todavía no nos hemos marchado, ¡debe haber una salida!- terminó Asuka.  
  
Misato estaba absorta con esta revelación, pero de pronto algo la llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio como Rei miraba el cielo con la preocupación escrita en la cara.  
  
-¡Rei! hemos venido aquí por ti y casi nos olvidamos-.  
  
Rei se asustó -¿qué pasa? ¿qué pasa?-.  
  
Misato se acercó a ella -tranquila, no quería sobresaltarte- y ya más tranquila -cuentanos por qué te desmayaste-.  
  
Rei les miró a todos -será mejor que os sentéis, es una larga historia-.  
  
Todos se sentaron en la hierba y Rei comenzó su relato.  
  
-Durante el ataque del último Ángel, este se adentró dentro de mi mente. Curiosamente no tenía miedo y estaba tranquila sabiendo que era la hora de mi muerte. Tuve una conversación con él en la cual comparaba a este mundo con una colonia de bacterias. Yo me opuse con toda mi alma, y se dio cuenta que no era un humano de este mundo. Me dijo que la evolución no puede quedarse estancada en un grupo de seres individuales. Al igual que los seres unicelucares evolucionaron hasta los pluricelulares, nosotros debemos evolucionar hacia otro ser superior que sea la unión de todos nosotros. Dijo que nos habíamos quedado en la misma encrucijada que hace sesenta y cinco millones de años y se debía dar un nuevo impulso-.  
  
Todos la miraban asombrados, Rei continuó con su relato.  
  
-El Ángel no quiso matarme, me dio una advertencia, algo sobre dinosaurios, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero de lo que sí me acuerdo es que la voz que tenía era la misma que he escuchado de Kaworu... y eso me asusta mucho-.  
  
Shinji se acercó a su hermanastra y le pasó la mano por la mejilla -no tengas miedo, Kaworu es sólo una persona, no tiene pinta de ser un Ángel... y su voz debe ser una coincidencia, recuerda que saliste de un coma y estás muy sensible-.  
  
-Shinji tiene razón- declaró Asuka -no debes temer nada de ese tonto de Kaworu, a mí me parece que es igualito que el Kaworu de nuestro mundo ¿no lo crees?-.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón- quitando peso al presentimiento de Rei -puede que sólo sea mera coincidencia, y cambiando de tema; hace un día muy bonito, ¿por qué no recogemos a Toji y nos vamos de excursión?-.  
  
-¡Sí, buena idea!- exclamó Shinji -un día de campo nos relajará a todos-.  
  
Cogieron el coche y fueron hasta una cabina pública donde llamaron a casa de Toji -así que vendrás ¿no?, bien, pues te esperamos en la estación de Sendai en una hora-.  
  
En las cabinas de sincronización, Ritsuko no había hecho caso a Kaji y estaba realizando unas pruebas con Kaworu.  
  
-Es increible, el índice de sincronización es del 125% y no hay indicios de contaminación mental- informó Maya.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Ritsuko -supera con mucho el mejor registro de sincronización de Shinji. Podría controlar un Eva sin ni siquiera tener que introducirse en el Entry Plug...-.  
  
-Y no parece estar concentrado- añadió Makoto al tiempo que señalaba el monitor.  
  
Kaworu se encontraba dentro del Entry Plug observando la cámara con una sonrisa pícara en la cara -mientras dios se quede en su cielo....- susurró.  
  
-Todo en la Tierra estará bien- terminó la frase una figura observando a la Lilith crucificada en el Dogma Terminal.  
  
Misato y los demás recogieron a Toji en la estación del tren y se dirigieron hacia unas montañas que eran lugar turístico.  
  
-¡A la montaña! veréis como una buena caminata os abrirá el apetito para la hora del almuerzo- ordenó Misato.  
  
Comenzaron a subir la montaña haciendo senderismo -como sois chicos de ciudad y no estáis acostumbrados a la naturaleza, iremos por un caminito muy suave-. Al cabo de dos horas de camino -chicos... chicos... esperarme... no... puedo con... mi... alma- dejándose derribar al lado del camino.  
  
-¡Por dios! la anciana del grupo necesita que la lleven a cuestas por no poder andar un poquito- se burló Asuka mirando al cielo y con un dedo en la boca -o es que le pesa la barriga y el culo por las cervezas que traga-.  
  
-¡Basta ya! ¡ahora te enseñaré de lo que es capaz de hacer esta vieja!- se enfureció Misato. Se levantó cogiendo su mochila y comenzó a andar con aire de estar muy ofendida.  
  
-¿No crees que te has pasado?- preguntó Shinji en voz baja a Asuka.  
  
-¡Eres un tonto Shinji! si no hago esto no llegaríamos hasta mañana por la mañana-.  
  
LLegaron a un recodo donde terminaba el sendero sobre las dos de la tarde, y mientras los chicos iban a lavarse las manos, Misato se miraba las botas hechando humo -me parece que tendré que pedir unos días de baja- al tanto que una enorme gota la corria por el pelo.  
  
Abrieron las mochilas que había traído Toji de su casa con la comida.  
  
-¿Qué clase de plato es este?- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Es una receta que vi en un libro de cocina- contestó Toji -es la primera vez que lo hago, y espero que este bueno-.  
  
Todos cogieron un pedazo de la cosa redonda y amarilla que estaba dentro de la tartera y lo probaron -hhhmmmmm, está muy bueno- dijeron casi al unísono.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?- saltó Shinji.  
  
-En la receta la llamaban "tortilla de patatas", y está compuesta de huevos, patatas, cebolla, sal y aceite de oliva-.  
  
-¡Pues te ha salido fenomenal!- mientras Shinji se comía un trozo que casi no le cabía por la boca.  
  
Los demás se rieron cuando Shinji se atragantó y se puso azul hasta que un tortazo de Asuka lo devolvió a la normalidad.  
  
-¡Fiiiuuuu! gracias Asuka, nunca me he alegrado tanto de recibir un tortazo-.  
  
-¡Pues aquí tienes otro por no pensar en los demás!- soltando la mano -no has quedado nada para nosotros-.  
  
La tarde fue pasando hasta el atardecer. De repente Misato se puso en pie -¡dios mío! ¡lo había olvidado!- y comenzó a recoger rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Misato?- preguntó Toji.  
  
-Nada, nada, sólo que había quedado con Kaji y voy a llegar tarde- mientras comenzaba a correr monte arriba -cuando queráis volver a casa, subir por aquí, hay un teleférico que baja hasta el valle- les gritó.  
  
-Parece increible- farfulló Asuka -nos da esa caminata pudiendo haber subido hasta aquí en teleférico-.  
  
-Asuka, ven por favor- pidió Shinji.  
  
Asuka se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban sentados viendo las luces de la ciudad y se sentó al lado de Shinji -¿qué quieres kinder?-.  
  
-Nada, solamente quería que no te perdieras todo esto- y estiró el brazo en dirección a la ciudad.  
  
-Sí, en verdad es muy hermoso, pero empieza a hacer frío aquí arriba- mirando de reojo a Toji y Rei que ya se habían abrazado.  
  
-¡Qué va! si voy en manga corta y no tengo ni pizca de frío-.  
  
Asuka se separó de él enfadada -¿eres idiota kinder? en verdad te aborrezco-.  
  
Shinji se volvió hacia Asuka y la pasó un brazo por los hombros -anda tontita, si lo hago por hacerte rabiar...-.  
  
-De momento no sé si perdonarte...-.  
  
En ese momento recordó lo que hizo el Kaji de su mundo al pedirle perdón a Misato. Quitó el brazo de su hombro, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y besándola en la mano dijo -mil perdones linda dama-.  
  
Asuka se quedó de piedra y después de regalarle un beso, se fue donde estaban Rei y Toji -Rei, ¿puedes venir un momento?-.  
  
Ambas chicas se separaron un poco, y Asuka le contó a Rei lo que había pasado con Shinji.  
  
-¿No es adorable?- terminó.  
  
-¡Otra vez no!-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	28. Capítulo 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII: EL TRAIDOR  
  
  
  
-Un día muy hermoso, ¿no crees?- preguntó Asuka a Rei mientras caminaban hacia el instituto.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón-.  
  
Estaban llegando al instituto cuando se encontraron con Hikari, se saludaron y fueron juntas charlando.  
  
-¿Cómo es que hoy no viene Shinji?-.  
  
-Tiene un terrible dolor de barriga- contestó Rei.  
  
-Es un glotón inútil- añadió Asuka.  
  
Las tres chicas se rieron y entraron en el instituto. Al entrar en clase, Rei se serenó y puso una cara seria -en fin, empieza la función-.  
  
Hikari y Asuka entraron y saludaron a sus compañeros mientras Rei se dirigía a su mesa y se sentaba sin decir nada a nadie.  
  
Entró el profesor y cuando todos se hubieron calmado les dijo -clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, espero que lo traten bien y no sean descorteses-.  
  
Asuka dio un codazo a Rei que seguía distraída mirando por la ventana.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, vengo de Alemania pero nací en el Japón, buenos días-.  
  
-Muy bien, ya que te has presentado hay que buscarte un sitio- miró el profesor por encima -hoy no ha venido Shinji, puedes sentarte allí por el momento-.  
  
Kaworu se sentó en el sitio de Shinji, que estaba al lado del de Asuka.  
  
-Si se te ocurre la mala idea de deslizar la mano hacia a mi persona, dala por perdida ¿entendido?- advirtió Asuka con cara de muy pocos amigos.  
  
-Tranquilizate Asuka, no he venido a provocaros ni a enemistaros...- respondió con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Asuka se quedó paralizada por la respuesta. Lo que menos se esperaba de Kaworu era esa servicialidad y sumisión.  
  
-Hola Rei, te has repuesto del desmayo-.  
  
Rei afirmó con la cabeza y con voz impersonal -fue una insolación, no debí quedarme bajo el sol tanto tiempo con la cabeza descubierta-.  
  
-Si tú lo dices...- y mirándola dulcemente -por favor, no intentes engañarme; tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la verdadera Rei Ayanami... hermana de Shinji...-.  
  
Las dos chicas se pusieron en pie a la vez con cara de asombro.  
  
-¡Rei!, ¡Asuka! ¿alguna pregunta sobre la tercera guerra mundial?- preguntó el profesor -si no es así, hagan el favor de salir de clase, y no olviden los cubos de agua, gracias-.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron del aula con sendos cubos en las manos, luego en el pasillo -¿oiste Asuka lo que dijo?-.  
  
-Sí, es inconcebible- hablando en voz baja -debemos averiguar cómo supo eso-.  
  
-Nuestro regreso puede estar en peligro si se enteran los de NERV-.  
  
En la sala del consejo, el comandante Ikari se hallaba reunido con el consejo de Seele.  
  
-Comandante Ikari, ¿qué le ha parecido el piloto que le enviamos?-.  
  
-Es muy bueno, pero me extraña que no lo hayan traido antes...-.  
  
-Todavía no estaba preparado-.  
  
-El plan de instrumentalización humana no debe estar sujeto al destino de un sólo sujeto- afirmó otro de los consejeros -se lo hemos entregado para que suprima a uno de los pilotos de los que dispone. Nos da igual quien sea, suprima al que tenga el índice de sincronización más bajo y manténgalo como reserva, ya no es útil-.  
  
-El plan marcha como debería, quedan nada más que dos Ángeles- replicó Gendo -si acabamos con ellos, tendremos el camino libre-.  
  
-Tendremos el camino libre si se mantiene a Lilith a salvo junto con la lanza de Longinus, no olvide comandante que ya quiso una vez deshacerse de ella-.  
  
-Tenía mis razones- apoyándose en los codos -era la forma de acabar con el decimoquinto Ángel-.  
  
-Pero su hijo acabó con él sin tener que usarla-.  
  
-Tenga cuidado, comandante Ikari, puede que lo que nos sobre no sean pilotos- amenzó un consejero -¡fuera conexión!-.  
  
-¡Fuera conexión!-.  
  
Los consejeros iban desconectándose de la sala de reuniones. El comandante Ikari susurró -puede que nos sobre el consejo-.  
  
Cuando acabaron las clases, Rei llamó a Toji por una cabina -ven en cuanto puedas al parque que da al mirador; allí te esperaremos Asuka, Misato y yo-.  
  
Atardecía en la ciudad de Neo-Tokyo-3 y en el mirador tres personas esperaban. Cuando llegó la cuarta, empezó una reunión.  
  
-¡Hola chicas! ¿dónde está Shinji?-.  
  
-Shinji tiene un dolor de barriga enorme por el atracón de comer de ayer-.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no me habréis citado para contarme eso-.  
  
-Tienes razón, te hemos llamado por Kaworu- declaró Rei un poco vergonozosa.  
  
-¿Qué ha hecho ese malnacido? ¿cómo se le haya ocurrido tocar un pelo de tu cabeza es hombre muerto?- se enfureció Toji hasta el punto de levantarse del asiento donde estaban sentados.  
  
-¡No seas tonto!- interrumpió Asuka -¡te crees que no somos suficientes para pararle los pies!-.  
  
-No Toji, no se trata de eso- prosiguió Misato -se trata que Kaworu conoce la verdadera identidad de todos vosotros- tomando aire -eso es muy sospechoso, los únicos que sabemos que sois de otro mundo somos Hikari, Kaji y yo-.  
  
-Hikari no puede ser- dijo pensativamente -se jugó el tipo antes por Rei y no creo que lo hiciera para ahora delatarnos-.  
  
-¡A mí no me miréis!- levantó las manos Misato -me he jugado también el tipo unas cuantas veces para salvaros-.  
  
Rei miró pensativamente a Misato -¿y Kaji? ¿qué pasa con él? dijo que arreglaría lo de los expedientes de nuestros gemelos, pero ¿cómo pudo arreglar lo de Toji en Alemania?-.  
  
Misato dirigió la mirada a la ciudad iluminada por las farolas -puede que tengáis razón, chicos, desde que llegasteis nos hemos distanciado bastante, además, mantiene unas charlas muy sospechosas con Ritsuko, y eso no me gusta nada-.  
  
-¿No estaréis diciendo que Kaji es el traidor?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
Misato se puso en pie y sin girarse ordenó -Toji, mañana por la mañana, mientras los demás están en el instituto, irás a la casa de Kaworu a registrarla, saca fotos de ella y mantén la boca cerrada, puede haber micrófonos-.  
  
-¡Está bien!-.  
  
-Asuka y Rei, intentar sonsacar a Kaworu para que os diga cual es su fuente de información-.  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
-Venga, ¿todavía os tengo que enseñar cuales son las armas femeninas?-.  
  
-¿Y tú qué harás?-.  
  
-Esta noche debo hacer una visita muy importante- al tiempo que se ajustaba la pistola a su funda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................... 


	29. Capítulo 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII: COMIENZA EL PLAN  
  
  
  
  
Caía la noche en Neo-Tokyo-3 cuando Kaji subía por las escaleras hacia su apartamento. El día había sido largo y sólo pensaba en un baño caliente, una cena ligera y una película aburrida con la que dormirse.  
  
Introdujo su clave para abrir su puerta, esta se abrió con un susurro y Kaji entró encendiendo las luces.  
  
-Bonitas horas de llegar ¿no te parece?-.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¡Misato! ¿cómo entraste?-.  
  
-Digamos que un pajarito me dio tu clave- al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentada -me parece que vas a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones...-.  
  
-¿Explicaciones? ¿sobre qué?-.  
  
-Para empezar podrías decirme como conseguistmmmppfff-.  
  
Kaji la tapó la boca con una mano al tiempo que la decía al oído -no hables, hay micrófonos por toda la casa-.  
  
Misato relajó una de las manos dentro del bolsillo derecho y asintió para dar a entender que había comprendido.  
  
Kaji la soltó y ambos salieron del piso en silencio; bajaron por las escaleras, salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar sin ninguna dirección en particular.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de explicación quieres?-.  
  
-Quiero que me cuentes cómo pudiste sacar los informes de las autopsias de Asuka, Shinji y Rei y la forma en que hiciste desaparecer a Toji de Alemania-.  
  
-Hacer desaparecer a Toji de Alemania fue lo más sencillo. Debes tener en cuenta que allí hice muchos amigos, algunos de ellos me debían algunos favores. Con unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, conseguí que se llevarán a Toji a una zona bastante aislada del noroeste de España junto con su ficha médica y personal.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de los demás? robar los informes de las autopsias de los chicos no es precisamente quitar un caramelo a un niño-.  
  
-En eso tienes razón, fue más difícil de lo que pensé en un principio- contestó perdiendo la vista en el cielo -y es de lo que más me avergüenzo-.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le miró Misato con desconfianza.  
  
-Tuve que ser muy "bueno" con Ritsuko- bajando la cabeza.  
  
Misato no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo -parece que Ritsuko me quiere amargar la vida. Y yo que pensé que era una buena amiga- pensó bajando la cabeza -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de lo que hemos pasado juntos?- le contesto llena de rabia.  
  
-Misato comprende, Ritsuko es la amante del comandante Ikari, eso lo sabe todo el mundo aunque no oficialmente y la manera de acercarme a él sin levantar sospechas de nadie era por ese camino...-.  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque esas reuniones con ella y el afán que tenía en hablar siempre contigo por cualquier motivo-.  
  
-¡Misato! ¡¿quieres comprender que esto lo estoy haciendo por la salvación de la raza humana?! ¡lo estoy haciendo por ti!- explotó Kaji cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Esa perra- farfulló con rabia -esa perra pagará por todo el daño que me está haciendo ¡ya lo verá!-.  
  
Se separó unos metros de Kaji y le miró a la cara por un instante acertando a decir -está bien Kaji, comprendo que no lo hiciste con gusto, pero ahora me encuentro demasiado dolida como para poder pensar con claridad, ya te llamaré-.  
  
Salió corriendo sin volver la vista atrás. Si hubiera girado la cabeza, habría visto como dos lágrimas cruzaban las mejillas de Kaji.  
  
En tanto Toji había realizado su trabajo concienzudamente. Había entrado en la casa que NERV había asignado a Kaworu gracias al revientacódigos que le proporcionó Shinji.  
  
Estaba complentamente sorprendido. Ese piso le recordó al piso de Rei, es más, era completamente igual al de ella. El suelo no tenía moqueta, todo estaba descuidado, y en la cocina sólo había fruta y verduras.  
  
Sin perder el tiempo, se dedicó a sacar fotografías de todo; de la cama, nevera, baño, etc. Rebuscó en los cajones buscando alguna prueba que pudiera servir para encontrar al delator.  
  
Mientras abría el último cajón, encontró un sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito en el dorso. Con curiosidad cogió el sobre y lo abrió.  
  
Hola Toji, no te molestes en buscar a un traidor entre vosotros porque no existe tal. Sé que no sois de este mundo y que estáis luchando por volver al vuestro. Sólo tengo un consejo que daros, tened cuidado con las personas cercanas a vosotros, pueden no ser lo que parece.  
  
Toji se quedó muy sorprendido del contenido de la carta. Se la guardó y salió de la casa con sigilo volviendo a cerrar la puerta -tenemos que vernos Kaworu, va a ser un encuentro muy especial-.  
  
-Asuka, ¿qué quiso decir Misato con usar nuestras armas femeninas?- preguntó Rei de camino al instituto.  
  
-¡Que tonta eres!- bufó -¿Qué usaste para que Toji se fijará en ti?-.  
  
Rei se puso colorada -¿no se referirá a...?-.  
  
-¡Exacto!-.  
  
-¿Y hasta que punto debemos llegar?- preguntó con un cierto nerviosismo.  
  
-No sé tú, pero no pienso dejar que me toque ni un pelo-.  
  
-Asuka, tú eres más lanzada que yo en esos asuntos- se atrevió a decir -sería mejor que lo hicieras tú y yo me quedará al margen-.  
  
-¡Ah no! ¡eso sí que no! ¡estamos juntas en esto y lo haremos juntas ¿de acuerdo niña modelo?- se enfadó.  
  
Rei suspiró -No sabe Shinji la suerte que tiene de estar enfermo-.  
  
Llegaron al instituto y vieron a los agentes secretos de todos los días. Entraron al recinto ignorándoles y se dirigieron a su clase. Antes de entrar se encontraron con Hikari.  
  
-Buenos días chicas- saludó.  
  
-Buenos días- respondieron -¿has visto a Kaworu?-.  
  
-No, todavía no ha llegado pero ayer me dejó una nota para vosotras, como os fuísteis tan rápido...-.  
  
Hikari las dio la nota -mejor os dejo solas-.  
  
En cuanto Hikari desapareció de la vista, las dos chicas comenzaron a leer.  
  
Hola Asuka, hola Rei. Os escribo esta nota para que no hagáis el ridículo intentando sonsacarme lo que sé. Lo primero es que no tengo ningún informador, tampoco pienso delataros a NERV. Lo único que me interesa es ayudaros a volver a vuestro mundo, yo sé cómo podéis volver. Si queréis volver sin riesgos, nos veremos después de las clases en el apartamento de Misato, avisar a Toji por favor.  
  
Las chicas estaban asombradas por la nota.  
  
-¡Es imposible!- dijo al fin Asuka -¡es imposible que tuviera conocimento de nuestros planes!-.  
  
Rei estaba sensiblemente más nerviosa que Asuka -debemos volver, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Shinji-.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-.  
  
-Si sabía nuestros planes, sabrá que Shinji está enfermo y ahora se encuentra sólo en el apartamento de Misato-.  
  
-¡Dios mío tienes razon!- se asustó ahora Asuka llevándose una mano a la boca -¡vamonos ya!-.  
  
Salieron corriendo atravesando el parque de al lado del instituto. Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron a la entrada del piso de Misato. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron luz en la habitación de Shinji.  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
Nadie contestó, así que las dos chicas se acercaron a la iluminada habitación. Descorrieron la puerta y lo que vieron allí las dejó impresionadas.  
  
-Hola chicas, no os he oído llegar- afirmó Shinji con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Allí se encontraban Shinji y Kaworu. Shinji estaba incorporado tenía puestos los pantalones, con una camisa a punto de ponérsela. Kaworu estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en la boca mirándolas de arriba a abajo.  
  
Asuka se lanzó hacia un cuadernillo y comenzó a garabatear frenéticamente, pero Kaworu la cortó.  
  
-No hace falta eso, los micrófonos han dejado de funcionar...-.  
  
-Es verdad Asuka- interrumpió Shinji -yo mismo lo he comprobado-.  
  
Asuka y Rei contemplaron a Shinji mientras este se abrochaba la camisa y salía de la habitación hacia el comedor.  
  
-Venir aquí, esperaremos a que llegue Toji y luego os explicaré- siguió Shinji -¿queréis tomar algo?-.  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	30. Capítulo 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX: ¿QUE TE OCURRE MISATO?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El comandante Ikari se encontraba en su casa del centro de la ciudad. Se acababa de duchar y se disponía a cenar. Encendió la televisión en el canal de las noticias, se sentó a la mesa y miró distraido la televisión.  
  
-Debería ser más cuidadoso- habló una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-Ya sabía que estabas aquí- respondió.  
  
-Aún así no es seguro-.  
  
-Sólo tú conoces la ubicación de este apartamento, no consta en ningún documento ni registro- siguió con su cena -¿qué es lo pasa ahora?-.  
  
-Hay un Ángel cerca de aquí y me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir-.  
  
-No te preocupes, los Evas acabarán con él-.  
  
-Este Ángel es distinto- prosiguió -puede descubrir el paradero de Adán y producir el Tercer Impacto-.  
  
El comandante Ikari dejó sus palillos por un instante dentro de su boca. Lentamente se los sacó y los dejó en la mesa. Levantó la mano derecha y se observó la palma de la mano. Un pequeño bulto apenas sobresalía, se lo rascó y acarició al tiempo que decía -ese Ángel irá como todos hacia el Dogma Terminal, y allí encontrará su fin. Una vez que desaparezca, sólo quedará uno para que el camino hacia la instrumentalización humana será imparable-.  
  
-Entonces, ¿debo hacer algo?- preguntó la voz.  
  
-De momento no, ya tenemos bastantes problemas con el comité de Seele...- reflexionó y ordenó -mantente vigilando a ese Ángel, si intenta hacer algo avísame-.  
  
-A la orden-.  
  
Se abrió una ventana a la espalda de Gendo y la figura se marchó volando.  
  
En el cuartel general de NERV, Misato estaba trabajando arduamente, intentando olvidar lo que unas horas antes le había confesado Kaji -no puede ser, él no haría esto. Debe saber algo más o no caería tan bajo...-.  
  
-Mayor Katsuragi-.  
  
-¿Sí?- volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-Debe ir al nivel veintiocho, la doctora Akagi la espera para la prueba de resistencia a la presión de los Evas-.  
  
-Gracias, ire en un momento-.  
  
Misato cogió el ascensor y descendió hasta el nivel veintiocho y entró al laboratorio C-3.  
  
-Buenas noches mayor Katsuragi-.  
  
-Buenas noches doctora Akagi- respondió -¿hay algo nuevo con esas pruebas? ¿algún problema?-.  
  
-La verdad es que no- sin dirigirla la mirada -usted se encuentra aquí por trámite burocrático, esto no acarrea ningún peligro-.  
  
De repente se activo una alarma.  
  
-¡Código azul!, ¡código azul! ¡es un Ángel!-.  
  
-¿Dónde?- preguntó Misato -localicen la fuente emisora de energía-.  
  
-¡Se encuentra sobrevolando la ciudad, ha aparecido de repente en el centro y se desplaza a gran velocidad hacia las afueras!-.  
  
Misato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el centro de mando. A los cinco minutos había llegado.  
  
-Informen sobre la situación del Ángel- y añadió -quiero una toma visual de él-.  
  
-Imposible mayor- informó Shigeru -el Ángel ha desaparecido de los sensores-.  
  
-¿Cuál es el último punto antes de desaparecer? también quiero saber la dirección-.  
  
-El último punto fue en la vertical de la salida del Eva UNIDAD-01 y su dirección era este-.  
  
-¡Por dios! ¡un Ángel no desaparece así como así!, ¡búsquenlo de inmediato! ¡prioridad de clase A-1!- cogió un comunicador -busquen al comandante Ikari, tenemos una emergencia-.  
  
En la casa de Gendo, este estaba a punto de acostarse cuando su teléfono comenzó sonar por la línea de seguridad. Lo cogió y descolgó con calma.  
  
-¿Diga? el comandante Ikari al habla-.  
  
-¿Señor? hemos avistado un Ángel sobrevolando el centro de la ciudad...-.  
  
-¿Por qué no se ha dado la alarma?-.  
  
-Porque a los cuatro minutos hemos perdido contacto con él sin poder encontrarlo-.  
  
-¿En dónde fue avistado por última vez?-.  
  
-En la rampa de salida del Eva UNIDAD-01-.  
  
-¿Algún rastro?-.  
  
-No señor-.  
  
-Bien, anule la alarma y diga que fue un fallo en los radares y sensores, acháquelo a un fallo en el registro de Magi- y colgó.  
  
Mientras se volvía a acostar pensaba -Nos queda un sólo Ángel, después, la eternidad- acariciándose la palma de la mano derecha.  
  
Misato estaba terriblemente cansada cuando llegó a casa al amanecer.  
  
-Creo que me estoy haciendo vieja- iba murmurando mientras cogía una lata de cerveza y se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.  
  
-Buenos días Misato- saludaron Asuka y Rei -vienes muy tarde de trabajar- dijo esta última.  
  
-Sí, ha sido una noche muy larga- bebiéndose la cerveza de un trago.  
  
-¿Hablaste con Kaji?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
Misato dejó la cerveza en la mesa y sin mirarlas dijo -ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar del tema...-.  
  
-Asuka, se nos hace tarde, deberíamos salir ya hacia el instituto- intervinó Rei cogiendo de la manga a Asuka y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡Está bien! ¡está bien!- miró a Misato, que parecía deprimida -adiós, nos vemos después-.  
  
Las chicas salieron a la calle. Misato reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Kaji -¿será mi sino el perder algo cuando lo empiezo a amar...?- echó la cabeza sobre la mesa -primero fue mi padre y ahora es Kaji ¿por qué? ¿por qué?...-  
  
Se estaba quedando dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién será ahora?- se preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba -veamos quien es ¿sí? ¿quién es?-.  
  
-Soy Kaworu-.  
  
Misato abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico -¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?-.  
  
-Me encontré con Asuka y Rei por el camino y me dijeron que Shinji está enfermo- y sonriendo -y como es el único elegido que no conozco, me gustaría verle un momento-.  
  
-Está bien, pasa- dejándole sitio -se encuentra en su habitación. Perdona pero acabo de llegar del trabajo y me voy a acostar-.  
  
-Por mí no hay problema-.  
  
Cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación Kaworu comenzó a hablar como para sí mismo -el dilema del erizo es bastante curioso, cuanto más se aman y se acercan más pueden lastimarse con sus espinas, encontrando la posición adecuada pueden vivir sin lastimarse. Pero cuando su amor es grande y verdadero, no les importan las espinas, se deshacen de ellas aún a sabiendas que quedarán sin defensa para siempre, eso sí es entrega...-.  
  
Misato entró y cerró la puerta. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Estaba muy cansada, física y mentalmente, pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño -porque habría dicho eso Kaworu- pensaba -todo esto me está haciendo pensar en Kaji. ¿Se habría acostado con Ritsuko si no le hubiera pedido ayuda? ¿lo hizo por mí?-.  
  
Misato seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin encontrar la postura adecuada -¿no seré yo la que le estoy haciendo daño? creo que mañana dejaré a los chicos y me preocuparé algo más por mí, hablaré con él francamente y dejaré las cartas sobre la mesa, pero este miedo que tengo...-.  
  
Con este tipo de pensamientos le fue llegando el sueño -mañana hablaré, mañana hablaré...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................... 


	31. Capítulo 30

CAPÍTULO XXX: EL PLAN ALTERNATIVO  
  
  
  
  
  
Los tres chicos esperaron la llegada de Toji mientras Shinji desayunaba con muchas ganas.  
  
-¿Tú crees que será prudente hablar con Misato durmiendo aquí al lado?- preguntó Shinji con la boca llena de arroz con pescado.  
  
-Tranquilo, ahora duerme como una niña y no hay peligro de que se despierte-.  
  
Al cabo de una hora llegó Toji con su disfraz de chica. Modificado obviamente porque ninguna colegiala iría a trabajar en horas de instituto. Vestía un jersey holgado verde sin escote y una falda larga de color azul; su peluca la había cambiado también por una de peinado estilo egipcio morena.  
  
-Toji, ¿quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por la feria de la ciudad vecina?- bromeó Shinji.  
  
-No te pases, no te pases-.  
  
-¡Dejar de perder el tiempo idiotas!- les regaño Asuka y volviéndose hacia Kaworu -¡y tú quinto elegido tienes muchas cosas que explicar!-.  
  
-Como queráis- sonrió -¿quién es el primero en preguntar?-.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que no éramos de aquí?- empezó Asuka.  
  
-Rei-.  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Rei que lo miraba con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Yo no te dije nada!- se defendió -¡ni siquiera te conocía hasta que llegaste al aeropuerto!-.  
  
Kaworu bajo la voz hasta casi hacerse inaudible -¿qué quieres que sea?-.  
  
Rei se quedó pálida -eres el Ángel...-.  
  
-No, no soy aquel, soy un enviado de dios distinto, pero con el mismo objetivo...-.  
  
-¡Es igual!- gritó Asuka -¡has venido para acabar con todos nosotros!-.  
  
-Asuka, podría mataros en este instante y cumplir mi misión fácilmente- volvió a sonreír -pero he cambiado de opinión-.  
  
-¿Aún no has respondido del todo a la pregunta de Asuka?- dijo un calmado Shinji.  
  
-Es verdad- suspiró, y cogiendo aire -vosotros los humanos sois seres individualistas, creáis un pequeño campo A.T. en vuestro corazón para que nadie pueda llegar allí. Pero nosotros nos hemos fundido en un nuevo ser, no somos individualistas, por lo que nuestro campo A.T. es la unión de todos los campos A.T. de cada uno de nosotros, es por eso que es tan fuerte...-.  
  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Toji que se había cambiado de ropa.  
  
-Porque de la misma manera que compartimos nuestro campo A.T. compartimos nuestro saber, por lo que cuando hablaste con el Ángel, compartiste tus conocimientos con todos-.  
  
-Si tu objetivo es destruir este mundo, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora mismo? ¿por qué nos quieres ayudar a volver a nuestro mundo?- inquirió Rei.  
  
-Vuestro mundo no ha terminado de evolucionar, tenéis una oportunidad y sería injusto que no participarais en esa maravilla-.  
  
Shinji se puso en pie y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa -además, me ha dicho cómo podemos volver sin destruir este mundo con un contacto Ángel-Adán-.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron los tres chicos.  
  
-Con algo que era obvio pero no sabíamos utilizar...- hizo una pausa -¡la lanza de Longinus!-.  
  
En el despacho del comandante Ikari se recibía una nota dirigida hacia el consejo de Seele. Fuyutsuki se encontraba de pie al lado de Gendo y enfrente de Ritsuko.  
  
-Este mensaje al consejo partió de su departamento doctora Akagi- comenzó Fuyutsuki -¡explíquese!-.  
  
-Lo siento, no se de que se puede tratar-.  
  
-Es un mensaje que advierte de la existencia de un Ángel controlado por NERV y listo para producir el Tercer Impacto- continuó este.  
  
-Buscaré quién lo haya mandado...-.  
  
-No hace falta doctora- interrumpió Gendo sin inmutarse -¿cómo se encuentra Kaji? hace unos días que no lo ve ¿cierto?-.  
  
Ritsuko se puso visiblemente nerviosa -no.. no sé-.  
  
-Vamos doctora, ya lo sabemos- prosiguió -le permitió la entrada a este despacho poco después del atentado en la escuela...-.  
  
-Pero.. pero...-.  
  
-Debo confesar que al principio creí que era Fuyutsuki- Fuyutsuki arqueó las cejas y se quedó mirando al comandante -pero al final ha sido la doctora Akagi, encargada del departamento científico de NERV-.  
  
Ritsuko se quedó sin habla y bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Bien, considérese arrestada- apretó un botón oculto en la mesa y varios guardias entraron llevándosela afuera.  
  
-Uno menos-.  
  
En el piso de Misato todo era excitación ante el plan ideado por Kaworu.  
  
-Por fin saldremos de aquí- casi lloraba de felicidad Rei -volveré a ver a mi madre-.  
  
-Y yo a mis padres- decía Toji.  
  
-Comeré de nuevo los pasteles de arroz que prepara mi padre- sonreía Shinji.  
  
Todos estaban contentos excepto Asuka.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Asuka?- preguntó Kaworu.  
  
-Nada, nada-.  
  
-Venga, a mí me lo puedes contar-.  
  
-Bueno, es que...- balbuceaba -los demás tienen a alguien que les está esperando y que les quieren, pero yo no-.  
  
-Cuentame, cuentame-.  
  
-Mi madre murió a causa de las palizas que le propinaba mi padre al emborracharse- miró al suelo -después él fue a para a la cárcel por eso. Desde entonces no he tenido a nadie...-.  
  
-¿Y Shinji? ¿no es nadie?-.  
  
-Sí, es para mí alguien muy especial, pero a lo mejor se cansa de mí o yo me podría convertir en mi madre, y eso no lo quiero-.  
  
-Mira, mira la cara de Shinji y dime qué es lo que ves-.  
  
Asuka levantó la vista y miró a Shinji. Kaworu se acercó más a Asuka y la dijo al oído -si no estás segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti, podemos hacer una prueba...-.  
  
-¿Qué clase de prueba?-.  
  
-Confía en mi- y sonriendo -¿acaso no soy un Ángel?-.  
  
Kaworu se levantó y levantó a Asuka. Con un rápido movimiento cogió a Asuka por la cintura y la besó. Asuka se opuso y peleó violentamente, pero Kaworu seguía sin inmutarse.  
  
Shinji conversaba con Rei y Toji, cuando un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza y vio como Kaworu estaba forzando a Asuka a besarle.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su Asuka estaba siendo forzada. Algo en su interior se rasgó. Se levantó con los brazos temblando de rabia y se acercó a los dos. Al acercarse, una barrera se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-¡Un campo A.T.!- exclamó Rei -será imposible romperlo sin un Eva-.  
  
Pero Shinji no escuchaba, sólo tenía ojos para ver la angustia de Asuka. Cogió carrerilla y golpeo la barrera con sus puños hasta que se abrió. Con los puños sangrando y loco de furia se acercó temblando a los dos.  
  
Un tremendo puñetazo puso fin al beso. Kaworu cayó sobre la mesa rompiéndola mientras Asuka caía de rodillas en el suelo con la cara llena de lágrimas. Shinji atendió por un momento a Asuka -¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te pasa nada?-.  
  
-No, estoy bien-.  
  
Shinji se giró y se encaró con Kaworu, el cual ya se había levantado y le miraba sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!-.  
  
Shinji entró en un frenesí muy parecido al modo bersteck de los Evas, aunque Kaworu se hallaba protegido por un campo A.T. Shinji seguía atacándolo hasta que le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo con las manos destrozadas por golpear el campo.  
  
-Te mataré... te mataré....- repetía una y otra vez hasta que se desmayó.  
  
-¡Shinji!- gritó Asuka corriendo a su lado -respondeme por favor...-.  
  
-Tranquila, dormirá como un cordero y no recordara nada de lo que ha pasado- explicó Kaworu -¿estás segura de su amor? se avalanzó hacia mí aún sabiendo que soy un Ängel y que podría matarle fácilmente. Y todo por protegerte-.  
  
Asuka se reclinó sobre Shinji besando las manos llenas de sangre -estoy segura, no me quedaré sola nunca más...-.  
  
Toji se acercó hasta Shinji y lo llevó a su cama, le vendó las manos y lo dejó dormir.  
  
-Vamos Asuka, debemos dejarle dormir-.  
  
-Sal tú Toji, yo no pienso dejarle sólo nunca más-.  
  
Cuando Toji salió por la puerta, Asuka se acercó a la cama y se acurrucó vestida al lado de Shinji, y oyendo la respiración tranquila y relajada del chico se quedó dormida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	32. Capítulo 31

CAPÍTULO XXXI: COMIENZA LA FIESTA  
  
  
  
  
Durante los siguientes días, las medidas de seguridad en torno al Dogma Terminal se aumentaron considerablemente ante los rumores de que un Ángel deambulaba por la ciudad se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.  
  
-Comandante Ikari, el consejo de Seele nos ha amenazado con una intervención si no les damos explicaciones sobre esos rumores-.  
  
-Tranquilo Fuyutsuki, deles cualquier excusa-.  
  
-Pero ya ha habido tres alarmas de invasión por Ángel, no podemos decirles que han sido fallos del sistema-.  
  
-Ya se le ocurrirá alguna excusa-.  
  
En casa de Toji, los chicos ultimaban los detalles del plan.  
  
-Bien, será esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Sí- la respondieron.  
  
-¿Sabes dónde tienes que estar Toji?-.  
  
-Sí, a las once os esperaré en la salida del Eva UNIDAD-00-.  
  
-Vale, pues hasta la noche- mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Nosotros debemos irnos- dijo Asuka cogiendo del brazo a Shinji -hay algo que tenemos que hacer-.  
  
Asuka salió de la casa con Shinji mientras Toji se quedaba con Rei.  
  
-¿Rei?-.  
  
-Sí ¿qué te preocupa?-.  
  
-Nada, sólo que... me gustaría pasar estas horas contigo-.  
  
Al decir esto se levantó y se acercó a Rei -quisiera poder volver y que nos comprometiéramos...-.  
  
-¡¿De verdad?!-.  
  
-Sólo si tú quieres-.  
  
Rei se levantó y le abrazó -claro que quiero tonto-.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos brevemente y acercando sus caras se besaron. Al cabo de unos momentos, se separaron y agarrados de las manos se dirigieron a la habitación de Toji.  
  
-Es mi primera vez- confesó con voz nerviosa Rei.  
  
-También la mía- contestó con una sonrisa Toji.  
  
Asuka y Shinji estaban sentados en el mirador viendo el atardecer y escuchando el canto de las cigarras.  
  
-¿Es qué nunca se van a callar esas cigarras?- levantándose Shinji del banco.  
  
-Bueno kinder, a mí me gustan-.  
  
-Está bien, dejémoslo- volviéndose a sentar.  
  
Asuka se acercó más a Shinji y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Shinji pasó su brazo por su cintura y ambos se quedaron callados.  
  
-¿Shinji? tú nunca me dejarás ¿verdad?-.  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡que cosas tienes!-.  
  
-Es que Shinji, yo te quiero...- bajando la cabeza -y no estoy segura de ti-.  
  
Shinji la abrazó fuerte -yo también te quiero, no te preocupes ni le des más vueltas a la cabeza-.  
  
Se quedaron así mirando el paisaje. Al rato Shinji aflojó su abrazo por si la estaba lastimando.  
  
-No, abrazame fuerte, no quiero que nos separemos jamás-.  
  
Sus rostros se acercaron -no te dejaré jamás, es una promesa- y para demostrarlo se besaron.  
  
Había transcurrido una hora muy placentera entre besos y caricias.  
  
-¿Shinji?- zafándose del abrazo y levantándose del banco -ven-.  
  
Shinji se levantó también del banco -¿a dónde vamos?-.  
  
Asuka le cogió de la mano y con una pícara sonrisa en la boca -a sellar esa promesa kinder-.  
  
Eran las diez de la noche cuando los tres chicos se encontraron en el portal del piso de Misato.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- sonrió Rei -¿qué tenemos aquí? si es nada más y nada menos que la parejita feliz-.  
  
-Oye niña modelo- con una sonrisa también -tú también pareces cansada ¿no?-.  
  
Todos se ruborizaron hasta que Rei cogió a Asuka por el brazo y la dijo al oído -me tienes que contar todos los detalles-.  
  
-Me parece que tú también tienes algo que contar- contestó Asuka, y ambas chicas se sonrieron con complicidad.  
  
-¡Bueno ya está bien!- exclamó de repente Shinji -subamos a la casa antes de que nos echen de menos-.  
  
En cuanto entraron en el piso, la alarma antiaérea rompió la tranquilidad del lugar.  
  
-¡Vamos chicos, debemos llegar a las instalaciones de NERV lo antes posible!- apremió Misato.  
  
Bajaron por las escaleras corriendo y entraron en el coche. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche cuando el comandante Ikari les informó personalmente a traves de un intercomunicador.  
  
-Tenemos un Ángel infiltrado hasta el nivel quince-.  
  
Los chicos finjieron sorpresa -¿cómo es posible?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
-El Ángel es Kaworu- prosiguió -¡mayor Katsuragi!-.  
  
-¡Sí señor!-.  
  
-Establezca una estrategia para acabar con él-.  
  
-¡A la orden!-.  
  
A las diez y media estaban todos reunidos con los últimos datos que disponían del Ángel.  
  
-Su campo A.T. es muy fuerte y tiene la posibilidad de sincronizarse con los Evas-.  
  
-El método de trabajo será el siguiente- ordenó Misato -como puede sincronizarse con los Evas, lo atraeremos a la superficie con el Eva UNIDAD-00. Allí lo esperarán los otros dos; en cuanto estén a la vista, poned el escudo A.T. al máximo y atacar al objetivo. Sólo se podrá defender de un atacante, los restantes acabarán con él. ¿Entendido?-.  
  
-¡Sí!-.  
  
Los tres chicos subieron a la jaula que los llevaría a los Entry Plug. Shinji pensaba para sus adentros -espero que Kaworu haya dicho la verdad, si no es así estaremos muertos en menos de lo que canta un galllo-.  
  
Entraron en las cabinas y estas fueron introducidas en los Evas.  
  
-¡Conecten la energía!- ordenó Misato.  
  
-Energía conectada- informó Maya -índice de sincronización normal. Evangelion operativos-.  
  
-¡Que comience la fiesta!- gritó Misato -¡expulsen las unidades 1 y 2 a la superficie!-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................. 


	33. Capítulo 32

CAPÍTULO XXXII: EL ATAQUE DE KAWORU  
  
  
  
Los Evas UNIDAD-01 y UNIDAD-02 fueron expulsados hacia el exterior a las once menos diez y adoptaron la posición de combate que les habían ordenado.  
  
-Vamos Toji, debes estar en tu lugar- pensaba Shinji.  
  
En la sala de mando, el comandante Ikari supervisaba las operaciones.  
  
-Liberen a Ritsuko-.  
  
-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Fuyutsuki -después de traicionarnos-.  
  
-Sí, ahora ella es necesaria en la lucha contra el Ángel-.  
  
-A la orden-.  
  
Kaworu se había detenido frente a la puerta del Dogma Terminal y se dispuso a esperar a que llegaran los chicos con los Evas. Estaba sopesando la opción de abrir la puerta cuando sintió una presencia que no era de los Evas.  
  
-Me preguntaba por qué no apareciste antes- sonrió con la cabeza baja Kaworu.  
  
-No era mi hora- le respondió la figura.  
  
-¿Vas a pelear?-.  
  
-No es mi deseo el pelear contigo- alejándose -sólo quiero lo que me pertenece-.  
  
Kaworu alzó la vista y murmuró -lo tendrás, tranquila que lo tendrás-.  
  
En la sala de mando Maya informaba -Eva UNIDAD-00 bajando hacia el Dogma Terminal manualmente-.  
  
-¡Código azul! ¡código azul! ¡hay dos Ángeles en vez de uno!- exclamó Shigeru.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Misato -la única explicación posible es que se haya dividido...-.  
  
No pudo terminar sus pensamientos por la entrada de Ritsuko en la sala.  
  
-Eso es sólo una maniobra de entretenimiento. Dirigan su atención hacia el primer objetivo-.  
  
-El Ángel está estacionario, no se mueve-.  
  
-¿Estado del Eva UNIDAD-00?- preguntó Ritsuko.  
  
-Parámetros dentro de la zona de seguridad, debería tener contacto visual ahora- respondió Maya.  
  
Rei se encontró con Kaworu en la entrada del Dogma Terminal.  
  
-¡Kaworu! ¿estás ahí?- preguntó a traves del altavoz externo.  
  
-Aquí estoy- acercándose al gran Eva -¡vámonos!-  
  
Kaworu levitó hasta quedarse a la altura del la cabeza -ahora Rei relajate por favor, yo me haré con el control del Eva-.  
  
-Muy bien-.  
  
Maya se sobresaltó en gran manera -¡peligro! ¡índices de contaminación mental en el Eva UNIDAD-00!-.  
  
-¡Expulsen la cápsula!- ordenó Misato.  
  
-¡Rechaza la orden! ¡hemos perdido la UNIDAD-00!-.  
  
-Que dios nos asista- murmuró Ritsuko.  
  
El comandante Ikari se puso en pie -envíen la las unidades 1 y 2 a su encuentro-.  
  
Una vez tomado el control del Eva por parte de Kaworu, ambos empezaron a ascender por la tronera que les llevaría a la superficie en busca de Toji.  
  
-Rei, ¿no tienes miedo?-.  
  
-¿Debería tenerlo? ya nos has demostrado tus intenciones-.  
  
-¿Y si tú no pudieras volver con ellos?-.  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿hay algo que deba saber?-.  
  
-Es sólo que tú tienes algo que pertenece a este mundo y no puedes abandonarlo sin dejarlo aquí-.  
  
-No hay problema, no me interesa llevarme nada de este mundo-.  
  
-Pero es que puede que no haya manera de devolverlo...-.  
  
-Tranquilo Kaworu, confío en vosotros. Sé que no me vais a dejar aquí. Los problemas se resuelven a medida que aparecen, si no sería imposible vivir con preocupaciones sobre problemas que ni siquiera existen-.  
  
Kaworu sonrió -así me gusta- alzó la cabeza y aumentó la velocidad de ascenso.  
  
Shinji y Asuka recibieron la orden de interceptar al Ángel y al Eva UNIDAD-00 en cuanto salieran a la superficie. Se acercaron a la salida del Eva cuando vieron una pequeña figura que agitaba los brazos.  
  
Mediante el intercomunicador privado de los Evas, Shinji advirtió a Asuka sobre la persona del exterior -Asuka, recogele y espera detrás de mi-.  
  
-Muy bien kinder-.  
  
El Eva de Asuka recogió la figura, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era -¿Shinji? ¿me oyes?-.  
  
-Sí Asuka ¿qué pasa?-.  
  
-Este no es Toji, es Kaji-.  
  
En la sala de mando.  
  
-¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEE???!!- dijo Misato sin frenarse -¿qué hace allí ese idiota? le van a matar-.  
  
-¡Misato! ¿me oyes?- resonó un altavoz.  
  
Misato se acercó rápidamente a un micrófono -sí Kaji, te oigo, sál de ahí antes de que...-.  
  
-Escucha Misato- la interrumpió -yo ya no necesito existir, me ha pasado como al erizo que se ha quedado sin espinas- continuó -me he vuelto muy vulnerable, y en este mundo eso es imperdonable...-.  
  
-No digas tonterias, la culpa la tuve yo. No quise escuchar a mi corazón, te negué siempre porque tenía miedo, pero ahora me ha dado cuenta que te necesito-.  
  
-Lo siento Misato, ya es tarde, puede que en otra ocasión podamos ser felices...- poco después se escuchó el terrible sonido de un disparo.  
  
-¡KAJI! ¡KAJI!- y se derrumbó llorando sin consuelo.  
  
El comandante Ikari, frío como el hielo -mayor Katsuragi, tome el mando de la operación-.  
  
Pero ella no le hacía caso, seguía hundida en su pena.  
  
-Bien, ¡doctora Akagi!-.  
  
-Sí comandante-.  
  
-Tome el mando de la operación, pero no olvide que la estaré observando-.  
  
Asuka dio un grito que asustó a Shinji.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Asuka?- girando el Eva.  
  
-Ka... Ka... Kaji se... ha suicidado- logró articular.  
  
-¡No es posible!-.  
  
Asuka acercó la mano izquierda hacia el Eva de Shinji, y este vio un cuerpo ensangrentado en su palma. Shinji aplicó el zoom y pudo comprobar que esos restos eran los de Kaji.  
  
-Pobre- murmuró Shinji.  
  
Toji apareció de repente en la azotea de un edificio cercano y llamó la atención de los Evas.  
  
-¡Dios mío! ¡es Toji!- dijo Shinji.  
  
Asuka escondió rápidamente la mano en su espalda, y mientras Shinji recogía a Toji, ella depositaba el cuerpo en un edificio cercano.  
  
-Descansa en paz- murmuró -ya no tienes más preocupaciones-.  
  
Se volvió en el momento justo que la compuerta se abría y aparecían levitando Kaworu y detrás de él el Eva UNIDAD-00.  
  
La compuerta del Eva de Rei se abrió y el Entry Plug se abrió.  
  
-¡Rápido! Toji entra en la cabina- ordenó Kaworu.  
  
Shinji acercó a Toji a la cabina y la compartío con Rei. Volvió a introducirse en el cuerpo del Eva.  
  
-Perfecto, ahora ¡vamos!-.  
  
Los tres Evas se introdujeron en la rampa desconectando la alimentación externa.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	34. Capítulo 33

CAPÍTULO XXXIII: PROBLEMAS  
  
  
  
  
-¡Están bajando los tres Evas por la rampa hacia el Dogma Terminal!-.  
  
-¡El campo A.T. del Ángel interfiere las comunicaciones con las unidades!-.  
  
Ritsuko miraba extasiada la bajada de los tres Evas por los monitores de vigilancia -al fin todo va a acabar- murmuró con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-¡No lo permitiré!- reaccionó de repente Misato -¡no dejaré que se produzca el Tercer Impacto!-.  
  
Ritsuko miró con asombró a Misato. Esta tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas pero una gran determinación se veía en su cara.  
  
-No mayor, yo he vencido-.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-.  
  
-Mi madre murió por causa del comandante Ikari; también era su amante pero no dudó en deshacerse de ella cuando dejó de ser útil- recordó en voz alta mirando a los ojos de Misato -y también me utilizó a mí para perseguir a un fantasma ya desaparecido...- terminando -esta es mi dulce venganza-.  
  
-Pues yo no lo voy a permitir- replicó Misato -si el comandante Ikari destrozó su vida, usted ha destrozado la mía, y mi venganza será el no permitir el Tercer Impacto-.  
  
-¿Cómo lo va a impedir?- mientras sacaba un control remoto -aquí tengo la clave para la autodestrucción del complejo- se giró dando la espalda a Misato -apretando este botón, todo menos Adán, el Ángel y los tres Evas quedará destruido-.  
  
Un disparo retumbó en la sala de control. Todos los operarios se volvieron al unísono para ver como la doctora Akagi caía con la cabeza reventada de un disparo y a Misato sujetando su arma humeante.  
  
-Se lo advertí, de ahora en adelante queda "eliminada" del proyecto de instrumentalización humana- levantó la cabeza -¡todos a sus puestos! ¡cierren las secciones de las rampas! ¡¿estado de los pilotos?! ¡ahora yo estoy al mando! ¿entendido?-.  
  
-Compuertas cerradas-.  
  
-No hay datos sobre las constantes vitales del los pilotos-.  
  
-Bien maldito Ángel, esto es una cosa ya personal, no dejaré que te lleves también a los chicos- reflexionó.  
  
Kaworu y los tres Evas observaron como se iban cerrando las rampas por delante y por detrás de ellos.  
  
-Vaya,vaya, parece que no quieren que bajemos- comentó Kaworu con una sonrisa.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo me encargo- sacando su cuchillo progresivo.  
  
-Date prisa Kinder, sólo nos quedan dos minutos de energía en las baterías- presionó Asuka -sería una torpeza quedarnos a las puertas de casa por no tener pilas-.  
  
Shinji sonrió ante el comentario y atacó a la compuerta de abajo con todas sus fuerzas. La hoja de cuchillo no sólo no atravesó el metal, si no que se partió por la fuerza del choque.  
  
-Mayor Katsuragi, intentan partir las compuertas con el cuchillo progresivo- informó Shigeru.  
  
-Eso es un fallo- respondió Misato -en previsión de una posible rebelión de los pilotos, esas compuertas fueron fabricadas con una aleación resistente a las vibraciones ultrasónicas-.  
  
-Así no conseguiremos nada- apuntó Toji en la UNIDAD-00 -debe haber alguna forma de sortear esas compuertas-.  
  
-¿De qué forma idiota? si este cuchillo no ha podido perforarlo ¿de qué manera quieres atravesarlo?- indicó Asuka -sólo nos quedan un minuto y medio-.  
  
-No me presiones- dijo Shinji -Kaworu, no nos puedes ayudar-.  
  
-Lo siento, pero si aumento mi campo A.T. para romper las compuertas, podría acabar con vosotros-.  
  
-¿Habéis pensado en rodear las compuertas?- sugirió Rei.  
  
-¿Qué?- respondieron los demás.  
  
-Me refiero a que las paredes no parecen estar construidas con este material, nuestros cuchillos podrían atravesarlo y bajar hacia los niveles inferiores a través de las instalaciones de NERV.  
  
-Bien, intentémoslo-.  
  
Shinji cogió el cuchillo de Rei y Asuka cogió el suyo, miraron por unos instantes a su alrededor -¡Aquí!- gritó Shinji clavando su cuchillo hasta la empuñadura -Asuka ayudame, esto está hueco-.  
  
-¡Voy!-.  
  
Abrieron una abertura lo bastante ancha como para meter los dedos y tirar de los bordes. Cuando el agujero fue lo suficientemente grande como para entrar, se fueron introduciendo uno por uno quedando Kaworu el último.  
  
De repente unos cañones aparecieron en la rampa y comenzaron a soltar una resina con el fin de paralizar a los invasores.  
  
-¡Kaworu cuidado!- gritó Rei entrando por el agujero.  
  
-Tranquila Rei, no veremos abajo-.  
  
-¡Vámonos Rei! ¡nos queda poco tiempo!- la metió prisa Toji.  
  
En el centro de mando obsevaban los acontecimientos.  
  
-Sección de la rampa llena de resina-.  
  
-Estupendo- se alegró Misato -ya los tenemos-.  
  
-Tenemos otra vez contacto con los Evas- informó Maya.  
  
-Bien, pásenme el comunicador- cogió el micrófono que la ofrecía Makoto -Asuka, Rei, Shinji, ¿os encontrais bien?-.  
  
-Sí Misato, estamos bien- contestó Shinji.  
  
-Tenéis la comunicación restringida al audio ¿algún problema?-.  
  
-No, no, no pasa nada, puede que haya sido por la batalla-.  
  
-De acuerdo, quedaros en vuestro sitio e iremos a recogeros-.  
  
-Lo siento Misato, pero nosotros debemos volver y esta es nuestra oportunidad-.  
  
-¿Qué deciís?-.  
  
-Misato- habló Asuka -nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo y debemos marcharnos, muchas gracias por todo-.  
  
En ese instante una explosión sacudió el Geo Front.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasdo ahora?-.  
  
-La rampa de salida del Eva UNIDAD-00 ha explotado y el Ángel está libre de nuevo- dijo impresionado Shigeru -a renaudado su camino hacia el interior rompiendo las compuertas con su campo A.T.-.  
  
-Maldición, estamos perdidos- pensó Misato.  
  
Ella se giró hacia donde habitualmente se sentaba el comandante Ikari y con sorpresa comprobó que no se encontraba en su sitio.  
  
-Cobarde- murmuró -ha huido como las ratas ante un barco que se hunde-.  
  
En el camino que conduce hacia el Dogma Terminal, dos figuras lo recorren con rapidez.  
  
-¿Cree comandante Ikari que es prudente abandonar la sala de mando en estas circunstancias?- preguntó Fuyutsuki.  
  
-Lo único que nos debe interesar ahora mismo es la conclusión del plan de instrumentalización humana, y no el que unos humanos sin valor puedan desaparecer-.  
  
Fuyutsuki se paró un momento sorprendido -usted no parece el Gendo Ikadi que una vez conocí-.  
  
-No, soy algo más que eso- parándose también y girándose hacia Fuyutsuki y quitándose los guantes -yo soy Adán-.  
  
-No, eso es imposible-.  
  
-Sí es posible- sonrió Gendo enseñándole la palma de la mano -primero tuve que crear un accidente con el que encontrar una escusa y tapar las palmas de mis manos. Después sólamente tuve que convencer a los idiotas de Seele para que trajeran el embrión de Adán al Japón-.  
  
-Pero no tienes campo A.T. ni emites ningún código azul-.  
  
-Eso es porque el embrión de Adán se fundió simbióticamente conmigo, permitiéndome tener toda su fuerza y yo dándole la capacidad de controlar esa fuerza hasta que fuese necesario. No olvides que dios tiene doce alas y Adán tiene diez-.  
  
-¡No te lo permitiré!- gritó Fuyutsuki -¡eres un traidor a tu propia especie!-.  
  
En ese momento Gendo creó un campo A.T. y aplastó el cuerpo de Fuyutsuki contra la pared del pasillo.  
  
-¿Especie?- se burló ante los restos esparcidos por todo el pasillo de su antiguo vice-comandante -Yo crearé una especie capaz de trazar su propio destino sin tener que estar atada a nadie  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	35. Capítulo 34

CAPÍTULO XXXIV: ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?  
  
  
  
  
-¡Otro código azul! ¡a aparecido otro Ángel!-.  
  
-¡Son tres en total!-.  
  
Misato se quedó hundida sentada en el suelo -todo ha acabado- pensó -los Ángeles han ganado al final la batalla- alzando la cabeza hacia los técnicos que manejaban la consola -¡Evacuen todas las instalaciones y los alrededores en un radio de cien kilómetros!-.  
  
El lugar se convirtió en un hervidero de gente que se dirigía hacia las salidas de emergencia, mientras los Evas llegaron a la entrada del Dogma Terminal.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Kaworu?- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Aquí estoy, esperando a que llegarais-.  
  
-Shinji, sólo nos queda energía para medio minuto- recordó Rei.  
  
-Bien, entremos y salgamos de este mundo de locos-.  
  
Asuka abrió las puertas del Dogma Terminal. Lo que allí encontraron les dejó perplejos.  
  
Una enorme cruz roja inmensa estaba plantada en medio de un mar de L.C.L. Una figura estaba crucificada allí con la lanza de Longinus atravesándole el pecho. La parte inferior del gigante estaba desgarrada y el mar de L.C.L. brotaba de la herida . Todo el gigante estaba vestido con una especie de mono blanco y su cara tapada por una careta con siete ojos. Todo él parecía muerto, pero algo en el ambiente les decía que no lo estaba.  
  
-¿Qué... qué... qué es eso Kaworu?- preguntó Toji.  
  
-Ahora no hay que perder tiempo, ya os lo explicaré más tarde-.  
  
Kaworu se giró hacia Shinji -Arranca la lanza de Longinus del cuerpo y deposítala en la tierra-.  
  
En cuanto Shinji terminó, los Evas se quedaron sin energía.  
  
-¡Estamos atrapados! ¡no podemos salir!- se asustó Asuka.  
  
Kaworu cerró los ojos y las cápsulas fueron expulsadas de los Evas. Los chicos salieron un poco doloridos -¿no podrías haber sido un poco más cuidadoso?- preguntó Asuka frotándose el culo con una mano.  
  
-No te enfades, al fin y al cabo no ha sido tan malo ¿verdad?- contestó Kaworu.  
  
Los tres chicos se acercaron a la lanza de Longinus.  
  
-¡Es gigantesca!-.  
  
-Tienes razón Toji- siguió Rei abrazando su brazo.  
  
Kaworu levantó la lanza y la apoyó en el cuerpo crucificado -agarrar la lanza todos, este es el catalizador de la reacción entre un Ángel y Adán, no es un arma, es un medio para canalizar nuestra energía hacia un punto concreto. Por eso que puede atravesar cualquier campo A.T., no intenta oponer ninguna energía, si no que la absorve y la redirige.  
  
-De acuerdo- asintió Shinji dirigiendose a la lanza.  
  
Mientras los chicos tocaban un extremo de la lanza, Kaworu levitó hasta la mitad de ella.  
  
-¿Preparados?-.  
  
-Sí- contestaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Kaworu se acercó a la lanza lentamente y apoyó una mano en ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
-No ocurre nada ¿estás seguro que se hace de esta manera?-.  
  
Kaworu miró asombrado a la figura crucificada -claro que sí Rei, es así como debería hacerse-.  
  
-Te has equivocado Kaworu- dijo una voz desde lo alto del Dogma Terminal.  
  
-Ya era hora que aparecieras- contestó tranquilamente.  
  
-Todavía no te has dado cuenta que ese no es Adán-.  
  
-Entonces ¿quién es?-.  
  
-Esa figura es la carcasa sin alma de Lilith-.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí unos instantes y Toji preguntó -¿quién es Lilith?-.  
  
Kaworu bajó hasta su nivel.  
  
-Lilith- comenzó -era la primera mujer de Adán, antes que Eva y a diferencia de esta, fue hecha con limo y sedimentos...-  
  
Se tomó un respiro y continuó -como está mujer no era sumisa con los deseos de Adán, dios la explusó del Edén y creó una nueva compañera para Adán más sumisa...-.  
  
-O sea, que la desterraron a este planeta y fue ella la que creó la raza de los humanos ¿no?- conluyó Shinji.  
  
-¡Exacto Shinji! ¿cómo lo sabías?-.  
  
-Muy fácil, si Eva estaba en el Edén mientras Lilith estaba en la Tierra, me parece lógico que los hijos de esta última poblaran también la Tierra, además que los hijos que tuviera con Adán allí también serían desterrados por aquello de "el pecado de los padres será pagado por los hijos hasta la séptima generación"-.  
  
-Vale, ya sabemos quien es Lilith, pero ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Rei dirigiéndose hacia la voz que provenía del techo.  
  
-Yo soy la nueva Lilith- respondió.  
  
Una figura comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
Al principio no distinguieron muy bien, pero al rato una figura se empezó a definir entre las penumbras.  
  
Faltaban unos veinte metros y ya se distinguía que la figura era femenina, pero aparecía con una capa con gorro que le tapaba la cara.  
  
Se detuvo a pocos metros de los chicos y se posó en el suelo.  
  
-¡Dejanos ver quién eres!- le gritó Rei.  
  
Lentamente y con las manos se quitó el gorro que escondía sus facciones.  
  
-¡No... no... no puede ser!- dijo Shinji.  
  
-¡Es... esto es increible!- se asombró Asuka.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Toji dirigiéndose a Kaworu.  
  
-Esto es sólo lo que ves- le respondió.  
  
Toji se giró y preguntó -¿estás bien Rei?-.  
  
-Sí- contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Dos Rei Ayanami se estaban observando mútuamente con detenimiento.  
  
-¿Eres igual que yo?-.  
  
-No, tú tienes un alma propia-.  
  
-¿Tú no la tienes?-.  
  
-Yo soy un clon de Yui Ikari y tengo parte del alma de Lilith-.  
  
-¿Un clon de mi madre? eso es imposible, si fuera así no seríamos iguales ¡yo tenía un padre!-.  
  
-La clonación a través de muestras de tejido no es eficaz al cien por cien, las variaciones de los genes han producido que aunque tú seas su hija, las dos seamos iguales-.  
  
-En la parte que dices que sólo tienes parte del alma de Lilith, ¿dónde está la que falta?-.  
  
-La tienes tú-.  
  
-¿Cómo?-.  
  
-Sí, el comandante Ikari me iba implantando el alma de Lilith poco a poco, se deshizo de los demás pilotos en ese falso atentado, ya no hacían falta...-.  
  
-Pero los Ángeles...- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Los Ángeles sólo producirían un daño superficial, puesto que este no es Adán, se desgastarían intentando llegar aquí y un vez dentro estarían muy débiles como para continuar la busqueda- hizo una pausa.  
  
-Cuando aparecisteis, le disteis al comandate Ikari una excusa para no adelantar los acontecimientos, pero la parte que faltaba del alma de Lilith no podía estar esperando eternamente, por lo que decidió implantarla en esta otra Rei para que yo después la recuperará al morir ella-.  
  
-¿Quieres decir qué la vas a matar?- preguntó Toji acercándose a las dos Rei con los puños cerrados.  
  
-Esas eran las órdenes del comandante Ikari en un principio... pero tengo voluntad propia, así que decidí ver si merecías seguir con vida o morir. Yo fui la que mando que os vigilaran mientras te pegabas con Hikari; yo estuve con Shinji la noche siguiente a su primera batalla; yo fui la que atacó a Toji, y aunque tenía orden de matarlo no lo hice, no se me quitaba de la cabeza la cara del Shinji de mi mundo cuando me rescató en la operación Yashima. En fin, he estado vigilando vuestros movimientos desde que aparecisteis-.  
  
-Y la conclusión que has sacado ¿es?- preguntó Shinji acercándose a la Rei de ese mundo hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente.  
  
-Que como cualquier madre, no puedo matar a mis propios hijos, viendo hasta donde han llegado algunos- sonriendo cálidamente -pero debo castigar a los que han retrocedido sesenta y cinco millones de años-.  
  
Shinji se acercó aún más y la abrazó por la cintura, Rei se puso en guardia levantando un pequeño campo A.T., justo para mantenerlos separado.  
  
-Tranquila Rei, esto lo hago por tu amor hacia el Shinji de aquí, estoy seguro que si le hubieras dado la oportunidad, él mismo lo hubiera hecho-.  
  
Y diciendo esto, acercó su cara a la suya, el campo A.T. desapareció y Shinji Ikari y Lilith se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron y el rostro de la Rei de este mundo estaba surcado por un riachuelo de lágrimas.  
  
-Gracias Shinji, es algo que siempre quise hacer y no lo comprendí hasta que él desapareció-.  
  
Asuka se acercó con la cara roja de rabia -¡¡OYE LILILOQUESEAS ESTE CHICO ES MÍO!! ¡¡COMPRENDES!! ¡¡MÍO!!-.  
  
-Tranquila segunda elegida no te lo voy a quitar ¿o sí?- guiñándola un ojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................. 


	36. Capítulo 35

CAPÍTULO XXXV: PODEROSOS SENTIMIENTOS  
  
  
  
  
  
Al tanto de los acontecimientos que ocurrían dentro del Dogma Terminal, a través de una tronera Gendo Ikari observaba la situación y escuchaba las explicaciones -no puedo darme a conocer hasta que el alma de Lilith esté completa- pensaba.  
  
-¡Ya está bien!- exlclamó Toji -debemos volver a casa, Rei o Lilith o como te llames, tendrás que quedarte sin tu parte de alma...-.  
  
-No Toji- respondió Kaworu -la Rei de tu mundo no puede volver con parte del alma de Lilith. Con eso provocarías una guerra entre los hombres y dios como ha ocurrido aquí-.  
  
-Pero no podemos dejarla- continuó Shinji.  
  
-Recuerda a la lanza de Longinus y para que sirve- apuntó Lilith.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero la transferencia de energía la mataría, ella no es un Ángel, es solo una persona humana-.  
  
-Tranquilo Shinji- cogiéndole del brazo -si no hay más remedio me someteré a la prueba-.  
  
Asuka, Shinji, Kaworu y Toji se separaron unos cien metros de la lanza de Longinus por su propia seguridad.  
  
Lilith ascendió por la lanza hasta situarse en el punto que se ramifica en dos -¡Rei! toca el otro extremo-.  
  
Rei se acercó al extremo inferior que estaba tocando la tierra. Puso su mano encima de la lanza y notó como el tacto era frío y seco -¡adelante! ¡yo ya lo estoy tocando!-.  
  
Lilith se acercó despacio y también tocó la lanza. Por un momento, esta resplandeció con un brillo tenue por toda su longitud. Rei sintió entonces que la lanza adquiría una consistencia viscosa y cálida.  
  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó asustada a Kaworu.  
  
-Nada, sólo que para transportar la parte del alma, la lanza produce L.C.L. como medio encauzador- respondió tranquilamente.  
  
-Se está calentando por momentos, y ya comienza a quemarme la mano-.  
  
-Eso es que se resiste a ser transportada. Las almas, cuando albergan un cuerpo no desean separarse de él , por eso algunas personas mueren y después vuelven a la vida. Ese calor es la fuerza con la que luchará ese alma por quedarse en tu interior-.  
  
Asuka se acercó discretamente a Shinji y le cogió de la mano -Tengo miedo Kinder-.  
  
-Yo también... yo también...- agarrando la mano de Asuka con más fuerza.  
  
Toji se acercó a Kaworu y le susurró al oído -esto parece peligroso-.  
  
-En realidad es peligroso para las dos. La lanza no distingue hacia que dirección se debe hacer la transferencia, puede que Lilith pierda su alma y Rei se quede con las dos o que Rei pierda el alma propia. Ambos casos pueden ser fatales-.  
  
Rei sentía que el líquido que manaba de la lanza estaba absorviendo su mano y el calor comenzaba a producirla un comezón.Apoyó la otra mano y esta fue inmediatamente absorvida.  
  
Un gritó de dolor inundó la estancia cuando la masa viscosa la atrajo hacia la lanza. Por la otra parte sólo se podía ver de la otra Rei la cabeza, con expresión de indiferencia. Su cuerpo había desaparecido entre la masa viscosa que despedia la lanza.  
  
-¡No te rindas Rei!- gritó Toji -¡debes luchar por sacar esa parte de ti que no es tuya!-.  
  
-Lilith está asimilando la parte del alma que le faltaba, pero en proceso, parece que también la está quitando su propia alma- confirmó Kaworu.  
  
Rei tenía la cara deformada por el dolor -no puedo más... esto va a acabar conmigo...-.  
  
Toji fue a acercarse a Rei cuando una mano le detuvo -no lo hagas, podría significar también tu muerte-.  
  
-Kaworu- dijo Shinji a las espaldas de los dos chicos -la vida sin el amor de la persona querida no tiene sentido...-.  
  
-No entiendo-.  
  
-¿Dejarías acaso que un perro murirera lentamente por una enfermedad? ¿no acabarías con su sufrimiento?- le preguntó -un ser humano que pierde a quien más ama se va muriendo poco a poco. Algunos lo aceptan y siguen con su vida, pero el recuerdo es como una enfermedad lenta que les mata al final de pena. Otros no pueden aguantar tal sufrimiento y prefieren reencontrarse con sus seres amados en la otra orilla-.  
  
Kaworu miró los ojos de Toji y la cara de sufrimiento de Rei.  
  
-Comprendo lo que me explicas- soltando del hombro a Toji -¡corre! ¡ve con ella! ahora sé que no podrías vivir con el sufrimiento de haberla perdido sin hacer nada por evitarlo-.  
  
Toji le sonrió por un momento y después giró la cara con una expresión sería -aguanta Rei voy enseguida- murmuró.  
  
Toji corrió hacia ella mientras Kaworu le gritaba a su espalda -¡para poder salvarla debes unir tu alma con la suya...!-.  
  
Kaworu bajó la cabeza al decir esto, Shinji y Asuka se acercaron -¿Qué ocurre Kaworu?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
-La unión de dos almas sólo la pueden realizar los Ángeles-.  
  
-¡Dios mío! ¡entonces Toji corre hacia una muerte segura!-.  
  
Shinji la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó -va al encuentro de su amor-.  
  
Toji llegó a la altura de Rei cuando la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido. Ella le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -ayúdame Toji... duele mucho...-.  
  
-Tranquila- susurró -ya estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí-.  
  
La cogió por los hombros y se acercó a ella hasta que la masa viscosa entró en contacto con él. En ese mismo instante un dolor indescriptible laceró su cerebro como una corriente eléctrica. Contuvo su dolor hasta que cayó desmayado junto a Rei mientras la masa viscosa les engullía.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Toji se despertó en un gran pasillo bordeado de columnas clásicas y frescos pintados en un techo que recordaba a una cúpula.  
  
-¿Rei? ¿estás ahí?- preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Estoy aquí- respondió una dulce voz.  
  
Toji buscó con la mirada el origen de esa voz -¿dónde estás? ¿no logró verte?-.  
  
Apareció unafigura de Rei en el extremo del pasillo -ven, no tengas miedo-.  
  
-¿No puedes moverte?-.  
  
-No me está permitido moverme, sólo puedo hablar-.  
  
Toji comenzó a andar hacia la figura. De repente otra voz desde el extremo opuesto le detuvo -¿Toji? ¿a dónde vas?-.  
  
Se giró y vio otra figura de Rei, más cerca.  
  
-¿Quiénes sois?-.  
  
-Soy Rei- contestaron ambas a la vez.  
  
Toji miró de un lado para otro.  
  
-¿Cuál es la Rei verdadera?-.  
  
-Yo- le volvieron a contestar.  
  
Toji se sacudió la cabeza con ambas manos -una de ellas debe ser falsa pero ¿cuál?- murmuró.  
  
-Toji ven a mí- dijo la Rei más alejada.  
  
-No, ven aca- dijo la otra.  
  
-¡Maldición! no se que hacer- susurró.  
  
Recordó entonces lo que dijo Kaworu sobre que la lanza era el medio, pero no distinguía la dirección de la transferencia -debo estar dentro de la lanza, y una debe ser Rei y la otra Lilith-.  
  
Se levantó del suelo y observó detenidamente las dos Rei de los extremos. Eran exactamente iguales y tenían la misma ropa, la única diferencia visible era la distancia que les separaba -si me equivoco en la elección, Rei morirá- pensó al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Shinji quiso acercarse a ayudar a Toji, pero Kaworu le detuvo.  
  
-No Shinji, ellos tienen que librar su propia batalla, no puedes intervenir-.  
  
-Pero es mi hermana-.  
  
Asuka le agarró del brazo -me vas a dejar... sola-.  
  
Shinji se dio la vuelta y la miró -no Asuka no quiero dejarte sola-.  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de morir?- explotó con lágrimas en los ojos -no significo nada para ti-.  
  
Asuka se soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Shinji la siguió -Asuka comprende que mi hermana me necesita...-.  
  
-¡¿Y yo no te necesito?! ¡Rei tiene a Toji! ¡él cuidará perfectamente de ella!- rompiendo a llorar amargamente -yo sólo te tengo a ti...-.  
  
Shinji se avalanzó sobre ella al tiempo que esta se caía al suelo -no te preocupes- giró la cabeza hacia la lanza de Longinus que ahora resplandecía con más fuerza -te prometí que no te dejaría y lo pienso cumplir, dejaré que Toji se ocupe de Rei-.  
  
Asuka levantó la cabeza -¿de verdad Shinji?-.  
  
-De verdad- apoyando la cabeza de Asuka sobre su pecho.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
-Sólo la verdadera Rei conocerá cuando se murió su padre- pensó detenidamente -¿cuándo se murió tu padre Rei?-.  
  
Ambas contestaron -un año y dos meses-.  
  
-¡Mierda! no funciona, la parte del alma de Lilith que estuvo en el cuerpo de Rei debe haber absorvido los recuerdos de esta-.  
  
-Vamos Toji, no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo la más alejada.  
  
-Acércate, debemos irnos- replicó la otra.  
  
-Recuedo de las clases de religión...- pensó Toji -...que el alma era inmortal- se miró a sí mismo -si tengo razón no pasará nada, si no soy hombre muerto...-  
  
Toji se acercó hacia una columna y con una patada le arrancó un adorno metálico. Lo recogió y lo sostuvo en alto para que las dos chicas lo vieran.  
  
-¡No puedo elegir y condenar a Rei a una muerte!- hizo una pausa -¡yo me sacrificaré por la devolución de su alma!-.  
  
Bajó el adorno de metal y con un borde cortante se cortó una de las muñecas -me parece que en la calse de religión me engañaron- pensó al ver manar la sangre de su muñeca y sentir el dolor.  
  
Ninguna de las Rei podía moverse y ambas siguieron en sus posiciones. Toji las observó meticulosamente.  
  
En la Rei más alejada, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.  
  
-¡Ya está!- pensó.  
  
Comenzó a andar hacia la Rei más alejada mientras dejaba un reguerillo de sangre por el camino.  
  
-¡No vayas! ¡te estás equivocando!- le gritaba la otra Rei.  
  
-¡Sal de aquí mientras puedas!- decía la otra por fin -déjame y vive por mí-.  
  
Toji estaba casi llegando cuando le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo.  
  
-No te dejaré- dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie -te dije que a nuestra vuelta me comprometería contigo, y no te voy a fallar-.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo por la cantidad de sangre perdida se acercó un poco más. Se volvió a caer a los pies de la chica. Extendió una mano y la tocó un tobillo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ................................................................................................ 


	37. Capítulo 36

CAPÍTULO XXXVI:LA VUELTA A CASA  
  
  
  
  
Abrió los ojos Toji y se encontró en el suelo del Dogma Terminal. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a Rei tumbada a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Se apoyó en su codo observando su muñeca, la cual estaba en perfecto estado, sin un rasguño.  
  
-¿Rei?-.  
  
-Tranquilo Toji, conseguiste salvarla y traerla de vuelta, pero ahora está inconsciente- le contesto Shinji a sus espaldas.  
  
Lilith se acercó lentamente a Toji -gracias Toji, sin tu ayuda no creo que lo hubiéramos conseguido-.  
  
Rei comenzó a despertarse -¿Toji? ¿Toji? ¿dónde estás?-.  
  
Toji giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar cara a cara -aquí estoy-.  
  
-¡Gracias a dios! creía que habías muerto y yo no podía hacer nada-.  
  
-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente- sonrió.  
  
Ambos se levantaron del suelo cogiéndose de la mano.  
  
-Bien, ya que todo a terminado, vayamos al asunto...- comenzó a decir Shinji.  
  
De repente una voz le interrumpió -¡Un momento hijo!-.  
  
Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Gendo Ikari flotando a quince metros sobre ellos en el aire.  
  
-Adán- murmuraron Kaworu y Lilith a un tiempo.  
  
-¿Quién dices que es?- preguntó Asuka.  
  
-Soy Adán- contestó Gendo -y he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, al fin podré concluir el plan de instrumentalización humana conmigo como un dios-.  
  
-¿Cómo un dios? no te entiendo- preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Gendo pretende unirse a Lilith con el implante de Adán. Crear un Tercer Impacto y decidir cual va a ser el siguiente paso en la evolución humana, teniéndole como un dios- respondió Kaworu -yo vine para unirme a él y no a Lilith...-.  
  
-¡Pero seré yo quien se una a Lilith y juntos regiremos el destino de la humanidad!- rugió Gendo al tiempo que bajaba al nivel de los chicos.  
  
-¡Shinji, Asuka! ¡coged a los demás y salir de aquí!- ordenó Lilith.  
  
-Lo siento pero si ahora nos vamos, será imposible regresar a nuestro mundo, debemos quedarnos y pelear- contestó Shinji.  
  
Gendo comenzó a aumentar su campo A.T. al mismo tiempo que Lilith y el Ángel -no te dejaré Gendo Ikari que acabes con una especie que es capaz de crear chicos como estos, es por la gente como tú que la humanidad se condenó al igual que los dinosaurios- le dijo Kaworu mirando de reojo a los cuatro chicos que se mantenían de pie viendo la escena que se desarrollaba.  
  
-¡Si no os vais a ir, será mejor que os metáis en los Evas! ¡ellos os protegerán!- les dijo Lilith sin perder de vista a Gendo.  
  
Los chicos corrieron hacia las capsulas y montaron en las Entry Plug de sus Evas -¿cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin energía dentro de estos monstruos?- se asustó Asuka.  
  
De repente todos los controles se encendieron y quedó operativo nada más que el soporte vital a las cápsulas y los sensores.  
  
En el exterior, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Gendo empezó a acercarse lentamente a Kaworu y Lilith mientras estos aumentaban su campo A.T.  
  
-Coge mi mano- pidió Lilith -puede que los dos unidos podamos derrotarle-.  
  
Se cogieron de la mano y elevaron al máximo su campo A.T., pero Gendo sonrió y se quitó los guantes de las manos.  
  
-No podéis hacer nada, gracias a Shinji, la lanza de Longinus no se perdió- desvió su mirada hacia la lanza -no eran mis planes iniciales, pero me servirá a mi propósito de todos modos-.  
  
Hizo levitar la lanza, dirigió la doble punta hacia Lilith -Con esta lanza podré unirme a ti y seré más grande que dios-.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasará con Shinji y los demás?! ¡también los matarás como hiciste con los verdaderos!- exclamó Kaworu.  
  
-Ellos sólo eran herramientas para conseguir mis propósitos- le respondió -cuando una herramienta es inservible hay que desecharla-.  
  
Lanzó la lanza contra Lilith perforando el campo A.T. con gran facilidad y a punto estaba de atravesarla cuando una gigantesca mano la cogió al vuelo.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¿Quién...?-.  
  
Gendo se giró a su derecha y comprobó que el Eva UNIDAD-01 se había desplazado y cogido la lanza -No... no es posible, el Eva UNIDAD-01 no tiene energía-.  
  
El Eva se acercó en un paso hasta Gendo. El campo A.T. de este último resplandeció haciéndose visible. se paró por un instante y con la lanza en la mano deshizo el campo con un gesto.  
  
-¡No Shinji! ¡soy tu padre, no puedes matarme!-.  
  
El Eva miró hacia abajo, se llevó la mano libre a la cara y con un movimiento lleno de fuerza se arrancó la máscara. Con la cara libre volvió a mirar a Gendo directamente a los ojos. Abrió la boca y un terrible rugido salió de sus entrañas.  
  
Gendo se envalentonó un poco -yo sabía que al fin huirías como siempre...-.  
  
-Te equivocas Gendo, no soy Shinji, soy su madre Yui Ikari- le contestó la voz ronca del Eva -introdujiste mi alma en este Eva con mi consentimiento para buscar un mejor futuro para nuestro hijo-.  
  
El Eva le cogió con su mano libre -dices que has matado a nuestro hijo porque lo considerabas como una herramienta- apretó un poco la mano haciendo que Gendo gimiera de dolor -me utilizaste a mí para tus propósitos, me engañaste y me quitaste a mi hijo...-.  
  
-Espera Yui...- sintiendo que la presión del Eva estaba haciendo crujir todos sus huesos -...dentro de ti tienes a tu hijo Shinji-.  
  
La mano se paralizó en un instante y el Entry Plug fue expulsado de su cuerpo. Dejó la lanza de Longinus en el suelo y cogió la cápsula con la mano libre. Shinji abrió la compuerta y salió de ella.  
  
-¡Yo soy Shinji!- gritó.  
  
-Tú no eres el hijo que yo parí y por el que di mi vida- respondió el Eva -sé de donde vienes y lo que dejaste atras, por lo que te ayudaré a volver...-.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- interrumpió Gendo -si permites que vuelvan no habrá futuro alguno para la humanidad-.  
  
Kaworu se acercó un momento al Eva -Yui ¿de verdad piensas que una humanidad con gente como esta debe ser salvada?-.  
  
-Esto es igual a la época en la que los dinosaurios dominaban la Tierra, cada uno miraba por sí mismo, sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que les ocurriese a los de su misma especie- siguió diciendo Lilith -no tenían nada de consideración con la vida, eran crueles y malignos como no os podéis imaginar-.  
  
El Eva UNIDAD-01 dejó a shinji en el suelo -Kaworu, saca los tres chicos de los demás Evas-.  
  
Kaworu obedeció. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Yui habló -Gendo Ikari, fuiste mi marido y siempre creí en ti...- hizo una pausa -pero me has fallado y has fallado a la humanidad entera...- nueva pausa -aún te atreves a decir que lo haces por el futuro de la humanidad-.  
  
Yui volvió a coger la lanza de Longinus y la parte dividida la clavó en el abdomen de Lilith y Kaworu.  
  
-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron los cuatro chicos -¡creíamos que no ibas a ayudar!-.  
  
El Eva giró su enorme cabeza -eso es lo que estoy haciendo, tocar la lanza por la mitad- al tiempo que la bajaba hasta el suelo.  
  
-Lo siento Gendo, pero lo hago por mi hijo y la que pudo ser mi hija-.  
  
Acercó el cuerpo de Gendo al otro extremo de la lanza, mientras este intentaba zafarse de la ferrea garra del Eva.  
  
En el instante que su cuerpo tocó la lanza, hubo un estallido de luz en el Dogma Terminal proveniente de la lanza mientras el Eva UNIDAD-01 se descomponía hasta quedar la figura de una mujer.  
  
Shinji y los demás no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, los Evas restantes también estaban perdiendo su forma y se convertían en dos mujeres también.  
  
La visión duró por unos instantes, después la luz se hizo cegadora.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................................................................................................... 


	38. Capítulo 37

CAPÍTULO XXXVII: ¿ESTAMOS EN CASA?  
  
  
  
  
Gendo Ikari estaba desayunando mientras conversaba con Yui -me parece que hoy va a ser un día especial ¿no crees?-.  
  
-Desde que desaparecieron los niños nada ha sido igual- le respondió con un suspiro.  
  
-Vamos, vamos, sólo han pasado dos días desde que desaparecieron en la excursión-.  
  
-Para mí es como si hubieran pasado dos años-.  
  
Gendo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Yui. La cogió de la mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos -piensa que se habrán perdido por el monte y no habrán podido encontrar el camino a casa...-.  
  
-¿Y si les ha pasado algo?- susurró temblando -no podría soportar el perder a los dos únicos seres que me quedan...-.  
  
Ambos se abrazaron -no te preocupes, Toji estuvo en varios cursos de supervivencia y se las apañaran- y con una gran sonrisa en la cara -puede incluso que se lo tomen como una pequeña acampada-.  
  
-Gracias Gendo, no sé que hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado en estos momentos- devolviéndole la sonrisa -gracias también por dejarme quedar en tu casa, la mía se me hace muy grande sin la presencia de Rei...-.  
  
-Bueno mujer, ya sabes que Rei es para mí como una hija desde que perdió a su padre-.  
  
Yui miró un momento su reloj -rápido Gendo, vas a llegar tarde al periódico, y tienes que ver si hay alguna noticia de ellos-.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!-.  
  
Se puso a toda prisa la chaqueta del traje y por rutina le dio un beso de despedida a Yui mientras salía por la puerta. Yui se quedó sorprendida por el beso y lo observó tiernamente mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo de las escaleras -seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho- pensó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.  
  
Una explosión asustó a unos pájaros que descansaban en unos cables eléctricos y atrajo la atención de los campesinos de los alrededores.  
  
-¿Qué podrá ser eso?- preguntó uno.  
  
-Puede ser la caída de un meteorito, últimamente han caido muchos por la zona de Tokyo y Yokohama-.  
  
-Vayamos a ver, dicen que algunos de estos meteoritos son de oro-.  
  
-¡¡ORO!!- exclamaron todos a la vez.  
  
-Sí, una vez lo vi en el telediario...- no siguió porque se dio cuenta que los cuatro compañeros ya estaban corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos.  
  
En un pequeño crater se encontraban cuatro chicos inconscientes, dos chicas y dos chicos. Tres de ellos vestían un mono ajustado y el cuarto vestía con ropas normales.  
  
El primero en despertarse fue Toji. Se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió la cabeza -¿dónde estamos?-.  
  
Se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y empezó a reanimarlos -vamos Shinji, ya es hora de levantarse-.  
  
Mientras ayudaba a Rei, Shinji se levantó despacio y miró a su alrededor -¿dónde estamos?-.  
  
-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí- contestó Toji al tiempo que ayudaba a levantar a Rei -despierta a Asuka mientras salgo de este agujero y me situo-.  
  
Shinji se acercó a Asuka y murmuró en su oído -Asuuuuka, buenos días-.  
  
Asuka gruñó algo en alemán y se giró en la tierra. Shinji al ver que no conseguía nada se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Hecho su pelo hacia un lado y comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja. La reacción no se hizo esperar, y Asuka dio un pequeño gemido al tiempo que abría los ojos.  
  
-Shinji- acertó a decir -todavía no tenemos que ir a las instalaciones de NERV-.  
  
-Vamos dormilona, hemos llegado a nuestro mundo-.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!- se incorporó de inmediato -¿eres idiota kinder? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.  
  
-Asuka, no estoy seguro, pero creo que es nuestra Tierra-.  
  
Asuka se puso de pie al instante con los brazos en jarras -¿qué quieres decir con que no estás seguro? eres un inútil Shinji...-.  
  
Un sonoro tortazo corto la frase a la mitad. Shinji había golpeado a Asuka y esta le miraba sorprendida -Asuka- empezó a decir Shinji -te prometí estar siempre a tu lado...- bajó la cabeza Shinji -...y siempre lo estaré, pero debes saber que soy un ser humano. Aunque no lo creas, todo lo que dices de mí me duele. Me merezco un respeto que creo que me gané a conciencia en el otro mundo. Si no estás dispuesta a dar nada, aunque me duela mucho porque te quiero, romperé mi promesa-.  
  
Asuka se había quedado de una pieza, sin nada que decir. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y tambaleándose se acercó a Shinji cogiéndole de la mano.  
  
-Creo que esto es un "sí"- sonrió Shinji.  
  
Toji se acercó al borde del cráter -¡rápido subir aquí! ¡no os lo vais a creer!-.  
  
Shinji y las dos chicas subieron torpemente hasta el borde y salieron a campo abierto. Se encontraban en una pequeña meseta rodeada por una densa arboleda excepto por un lado, el cual daba a una gran ciudad muy parecida a Neo-Tokyo-3 pero cerca del mar.  
  
-¿Crees que la explosión hizo que la ciudad se comunicara con el mar?- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Según lo poco que estudie de ese mundo, Neo-Tokyo-3 estaba rodeado de cuatro lagos. Una explosión de tal magnitud debería haber abierto un canal hacia el mar- contestó Asuka.  
  
-Yo creo que es nuestro Tokyo- dijo Shinji mientras comenzaba a andar colina abajo -¡venga! no podemos quedarnos todo el santo día de mirones-.  
  
En el momento que empezaban a bajar hacia el valle, cinco hombres les interceptaron el paso.  
  
-¡Chicos!- les gritó uno de ellos -¿habéis visto algún meteorito caer cerca de aquí?-.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no- contestó Toji.  
  
-¿No habéis oído la explosión?- replicó otro.  
  
Asuka ató cabos -sí, la hemos oído, estábamos de excursión comiendo la merienda cuando sucedió, vamos de camino a la comisaría a denunciar lo ocurrido...-.  
  
-¿A denunciar?- exlamó extrañado uno de ellos -a lo mejor se quieren quedar con el oro-.  
  
Una mueca avariciosa se puso de manifiesto en sus caras. Shinji y Toji se pusieron delante de las chicas -¿visteis alguno de vosotros cinco el meteorito del que habláis?- se atrevió Toji.  
  
Sus rostros cambiaron al instante por una cara de sorpresa -pues la verdad que yo no vi nada- dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-Yo sólo oí la explosión- confesó otro.  
  
-En fin, tanto meteorito, tanto meteorito y ninguno de vosotros ha sido capaz de verlo- regaño Shinji a los cinco campesinos.  
  
-¿No habéis pensado que pueda ser una bomba?- sonrió triunfal Asuka a los paletos -últimamente he escuchado de muchas sectas que pregonan el fin del mundo y usan armas químicas-.  
  
Las expresiones mudaron ahora una clara expresión de horror -sí, será mejor avisar a la policía-.  
  
Montaron todos en los dos coches y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Los cuatro chicos iban montados todos juntos porque Shinji y Toji no se fiaban de esos hombres, por lo que cuando vieron una señal indicativa en la entrada a la autopista, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Yui Ayanami estaba preparando la cena en la casa de Gendo cuando el teléfono sonó. Se sobresaltó y un plato cayó al suelo -mal presagio- pensó. Fue corriendo al aparato y descolgó.  
  
-¿Diga?-.  
  
-¿Gendo? ¿Gendo Ikari?- contestó una voz.  
  
-En este momento no está, se encuentra en el trabajo-.  
  
-Ya, ¿y con quién hablo por favor?-.  
  
-Soy Yui Ayanami...-.  
  
-¡¡¡MAMA!!! ¡¡SOY YO!! ¡¡SHINJI!!-.  
  
De la impresión recibida Yui se desmayó dejando caer el auricular mientras se oía -¿estás bien? ¿qué ocurre?...-.  
  
Yui se despertó en la habitación de invitados que ella usó en esos dos días. Todo estaba a oscuras y las persianas estaban cerradas -debió haber sido un sueño- discurrió mientras se levantaba de su futón -un momento, no llevó mi camisón, si no mi bata de estar por casa-.  
  
Sin perder un instante, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Un agradable olor salía del comedor -té con limón y miel- dedujo. Se acercó temblando al comedor con miedo de que todo fuera un mal sueño.  
  
Se asomó a la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su hijo Shinji Ikari y su hija Rei Ayanami estaban tomando un té y charlando animadamente.  
  
-¿Shinji? ¿Rei?-.  
  
Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa -hola mama, ya has despertado-.  
  
Yui se avalanzó llorando de alegría y los abrazó. Después de unos instantes, ya más tranquilos todos -debo llamar a tu padre, él no sabe nada-.  
  
Dos horas más tarde llegaba Gendo Ikari como un vendaval a su casa corriendo como un loco -¡Shinji! ¡Rei! ¡¿dónde estáis?!-. Entró en el comedor donde le estaban esperando.  
  
Se acercó a ellos, pero los chicos evitaron el abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué... qué pasa?- se sorprendió Gendo.  
  
-¿Eres su padre?- preguntó Rei con cierta aprensión.  
  
-¡Que tontería! ¿quién si no iba a ser?-.  
  
Ambos estudiaron su rostro. Lo único que encontraron fue paz y alegría. De repente Shinji y Rei se abalanzaron sobre él -te hemos echado tanto de menos-.  
  
-Tranquilos, ya estáis en casa-.  
  
-Sí, ya estamos en casa- murmuraron los dos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN..........................................................................................¿o no?... 


End file.
